A New Chance at Love
by ftwmomof3
Summary: This is pretty much a love story between Peter and Bella.Bella is off looking at colleges and fate has interceded on Bella's behalf in presenting her with her mate.Bella lives with Cullen's - Edward and they have adopted her.Bella Human,others vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Thank you for reading my new story. I have been kicking around the idea of a Peter/ Bella story of my own and seeing as there aren't nearly as many as I would like I thought I would try and write something half-decent. This is a straight forward love story. Nothing crazy going to happen in this story. I will not ever include a pregnant Bella in any of my stories and this one will be no different.**

**Background- Peter and Bella are both single. Bella is living full time with the Cullen's minus Edward(which is hiding away in Alaska-where else is there in Twilight!) All other couples are normal pairings. Carlisle and Esme are serving as Bella's parents. Her father has been killed and her mother still lives in Florida. Bella is a senior and is close to graduation at the beginning of this story.**

**Read and Enjoy.  
**

* * *

****PPOV****

While I was out on my hunt I had this feeling that I find my mate soon. I had gotten this image in my head of what she looked liked and where she would be. It seemed that by the position of the moon I had a few days to make my way to Austin, Texas, which wouldn't be hard since I only lived a few hours away. It seemed that she was only visiting the area and did not live anywhere near here. I didn't have much to go on but it seemed that I would know her when I saw her and I hope that she would feel the same when she saw me. The only problem could be was the fact that she is a human. I am not really worried about hurting her in any way but it still is a bit of a hurdle that must be overcome in time.

I decided that I needed some help on figuring out how to go about confronting her as a human and who better to call than my brother Jasper. He has figured out a way to go to school with them so he would be the one that could help me out with my little problem. I knew he would give me shit about mating with a human but you can't stop fate. I figured in the end the teasing would be worth it if I could find her. I have been waiting a long time to find my true mate. I mean sure I had been with Char for a long time but I haven't seen her since she ran off with that guy Matt she met when we were in New Mexico. I knew she was going to leave me before she did. Anyway, it's been decades since I was with Char. I have had my share of flings here and there but those were only for shits and giggles. I dugged out my phone and called my good for nothing brother.

"Hey fucker"-Peter

"Hey yourself, long time no hear. So how's it going down in Texas?"-Jasper

"It's going fucking great. Hot as Hell here though. Thinking about moving to a cooler climate sometime soon though."-Peter

"That's cool man, just let me know so I can keep up with you. So what's going on?"-Jasper

"Damn man, do I need a reason to call my long lost veggie brother?"-Peter

"just get on with it, You know I know you need my expert help if you calling me for help?-jasper

"You caught me. I do need some advice. You think you could tell me how to approach a human woman? I mean like in a romantically sort of way?"- Peter

"No..Fucking way man…..you couldn't handle a human girl. You would want to eat her?"-Jasper

"dude…I couldn't eat my mate…which so happens to be human right now. SO can you help me or you just gonna tease me about it?"-Peter

"I guess….hold on…did you say Mate?"-Jasper

"Yeah, she is my mate or will be once I meet her."-Peter

"Let me see what Alice suggest, hold on a minute."-Jasper

****APOV****

That brother of his only calls when he needs something. I guess it's the same for Jasper too. And now it seems that he has mated with a human, what is this dud thinking. He is gonna eat her for sure.

"Alice baby, would you please check on Peter and tell us what will charm her into talking to him."-jasper

"He is just going to eat her but sure….." I zone out to see if I can see anything dealing with Peter and a human. The only thing I see is him meeting up with Bella on her trip to Austin in a couple days. "Fuck its Bella"….. I see her touring some places downtown near the college and she bumps into him and she drops her lunch. He bends over to help her pick it up and their eyes meet and I can see the mating bond from here….(damn…shit…fuck…this is bad in so many ways…) He helps gather up her lunch and they stand up and he reaches for her hand and they walk to some tables nearby where they begin to talk. She tells him that she can see the red of his eyes around his contacts and she knows what he is.

"Jasper, his mate is Bella. It is a very strong mating bond and she will feel it when their eyes meet. They hit it off instantly."- Alice

"Baby, are you sure. Is this something that can change?"-Jasper

"No, if he already saw her as his mate in his way and I see her in mine as his, then it is a sure thing. I mean this could go badly if Edward doesn't approve."-Alice

"I know. I guess it's good that Edward decided to breakup with her last year. But he still cares very deeply for her. She won't be able to deny the mating bond though even as a human she will feel it. What should I tell him?"-Jasper

"God, I don't know. I guess tell him that he just needs to help her pick up her lunch when she bumps into him near the campus. When she looks into his eyes it will be an instant bond for her. You talk with him and I am going to help her pack."Alice

"Ok…see you later."Jasper

****PPOV****

I heard the whole conversation between Jasper and Alice. It seems like they know my mate very well. I am going to have to figure out more about her then from him.

"Hey man, I am sure you hear all of that. Alice said Bella, you mate, will feel the bond instantly when she looks into your eyes. She said it was a very strong bond, be careful man she is important to us too. She is my little sister and member of our family. We took her in after father was killed about 6 months ago. Her mom lives in Florida but Bella didn't want to move there so Carlisle offered her a place with us. Our history with her is deep, so long story short…she dated Edward for about a year but he thought she was not safe with him so he broke up with her. He moved to Alaska till she moved away to go to college. She wanted to be turned but he refused to 'damn her soul' and after my attempted attack on her, he felt it best they break up. He wanted all of us to live Forks but Carlisle said that he couldn't do that to his daughter who at the time still lived with her father but all the same he couldn't take away the only real family she knew just because he didn't want us to be around her any more.

After he had been gone about 2 months her father was shot serving a warrant. Carlisle couldn't save him in time and he died. She was heartbroken twice in such a short amount of time that I could barely stand to be around her but we both got through it. I think we were both strong for each other. My understanding was that she would break down every time I left the house to hunt so that I would feel okay. She is a saint of a girl, she always puts others thoughts and well being ahead of her own. Just in the last couple of months have we been able to get her to think about going to college. The only thing is that she doesn't want to be alone so she is putting it off. I think you would be good for her but the only thing that bothers us is Edward. We all know that he still loves her but he hasn't seen her or even attempted to see or talk to her since he broke up with her almost a year ago. They are not mates and if what Alice and you both see or know, Bella is your mate without a doubt."-Jasper

"She has had such a hard time lately. I can't wait to meet her. What else can you tell me about her?"-Peter

"I think you know enough to get you in trouble already….the rest is up to you. She of course knows what we are and she has been bitten before but Edward sucked out the venom. Make sure you wear your contacts but I bet she will be able to tell. And when you return with her, we have an extra room and Carlisle will want you to hunt animals while you are here. Hunting humans goes against the treaty we have in place. You will get more details when you arrive which I know you will. She still has school to finish and I know the pull of the mating bond, you will not be able to stay away. So are you ready to change your diet for her? She agrees with us on ours you know."-Jasper

The fucker is messing with me. He knows I don't want to change my diet and that rule of theirs is what has kept me from visiting all these years. The only reason I would change would be for her.

"I am well aware of Carlisle rules on hunting but it seems now I have a reason to change to a veggie diet. I know she will be worth it in the end. Let me ask you this…did the fucker that bit my mate dead?"-Peter

"YES….me and Emmett took finished him off so Edward could tend to Bella. She was hurt badly from the fight and subsequent bite. I will tell you the whole story if she doesn't alright."-Jasper

"Hey, is she traveling alone to Texas?"-Peter

"That is her plan but Emmett plans on following her just in case. He is leaving on the flight before her so he will be there waiting for her then he plans to follow her around best he can. He has plans to leave the flight after hers as well; both her flights are nonstop, the only way Carlisle would book flights for her. Like I said she is important to us."-Jasper

"You said your dickhead brother- Edward said he refused to change her does she still want to be changed?"- Peter

"Yes, she still wants to be changed. The plan is to move away to college and have us do it then."Jasper

"I better get going. Thanks for your help big brother. I bet I will be flying back with Bella and please tell your family about me and make the fuck sure that Emmett is aware that I will be looking for her. I don't want him to kill me because I am hanging around."-Peter

"Will do. I will inform everyone of the upcoming changes. Take care of her for us. See you in a few days. Good luck brother."-Jasper

"Later bro"-Peter

****BPOV****

I am so looking forward to this little trip to Texas. I need a couple days away from my vampires. I love them to pieces but they all are coupled up and lovey dovey and it makes me sad a lot. I miss having Edward around but I am glad he is gone too. He was too much for me to handle, always controlling me and not letting me know about safety issues that involved me. This past year has been a real shit but thankfully I have made it through and I am finally living again. First, Edward decided that he wanted to break up with me then he left me in the woods for Jasper to find. Jasper took me to see Carlisle since I was covered in blood then Carlisle took me back to my father's place after patching me up.

Life was tough those first couple of weeks after he left. I didn't go over to the Cullens place and Edward had said everyone was leaving but that wasn't true. They stayed and even though I never went to their house, they visited me very often. Charlie found that he really liked them even more and began to hang out with Carlisle some. They watch ball games and went fishing a couple times together. Now I am glad that they did those things because if not Charlie would not have changed his will to include the Cullens as my new guardians in case something happened to him before I finished high school. I am glad now that he made those changes because of the never forgettable day when he was shot.

He was serving a warrant and the fucker shot him. A neighbor called 911 but by the time they arrived he had lost so much blood there was very little they could do. They went ahead and took him to the hospital; Carlisle was on shift and had to make the decision to call his time of death after being unsuccessful to stop the bleeding in time. By the time I arrived at the hospital, he had already died. Carlisle allowed me to sit in his room and talk to him for a couple of hours. Esme came in with Carlisle and they pulled me from the room and took me to their house. I was a complete mess for days. The Cullens handled the funeral details for me and somehow I made it through.

Carlisle spoke with my mother about me moving back with her but she and I agreed since they were offering and Charlie had made arrangements for this sort of thing, I would move in with the Cullens. Mom signed over her rights to them and they adopted me officially. Things really didn't change much, I still went to school most days but many days I couldn't get out of bed at the beginning. I miss my dad terribly and wish that fucker hadn't shot him.

I have been going out on a few dates here and there to help myself get back into a routine of some sort. Emmett has been teasing me relentlessly about dating again and keeps trying to get me to go out with Mike Newton. I tell him that is never going to happen. I mainly have been on first dates but nothing goes further and Emmett loves that I am playing the field. I tell him that I still haven't passed first base and to leave me alone. Esme and Carlisle have my back and told him to shut it or they will take away his jeep for a few weeks and that shut him up right quick.

Now that school is just about over, I have begun making college trips. They are mostly for show to the school and the town. Everyone knows that when I move away for college the Cullens will be moving with me that way no one thinks anything when we all disappear into nothing. This upcoming trip to Texas is my last and I am really looking forward to it. I have been having these dreams that I will meet this guy there that will become my reason for living. I have been dreaming of this man for weeks now and I think I could pick him out in a crowd. This guy is all man unlike Edward who is still very much the 17 year old boy he is, but this guy is for sure a man. He has the most beautiful dirty blonde hair I have ever seen. He is tall, lean but very muscled up too; sexy as hell. He looks a lot like Jasper in so many ways, almost like his brother. I have tried to sketch his face in my doodle book and I think I have it just about perfect now. His eyes in the dream have always been a bit hidden and I haven't gotten a good look at them. I think I am ready to show the sketch to Alice and see what she makes of him plus I need her help packing for my trip.

"Speak of the devil…..hey Alice, wanta help me pack?"- Bella

"That's why I am here sister dear. Let's gets started. Which bags are you planning on taking with you?"-Alice

"I am just taking the green duffle and my backpack. I want to show you something first then we can pack."….. I grab my doodle book and turn over to his picture and hand her the book…. "I have been dreaming of this guy ever since I decided to go on this trip. Do you think he means something to me? I keep thinking he is going to mean something special to me. What do you think?"-Bella

"Well, he is very sexy. Almost looks likes Jasper. Where are his eyes, you haven't drawn them in yet, just the shadows around them?"- Alice

"I thought he looked like Jasper's brother if he had one. His eyes have been hidden in my dreams so I haven't been able to get a good look at them but I think they are this weird color, like your eyes but not. So do you think my dreams could mean anything, do you think this guy could be….you know…the one?"- Bella

"You never know, he might be just a guy in your dreams but he might be the one just for you. Sorta like your soul mate. They say you know him when you see him. I hope that he does exist and you meet him soon. I figured you would fall in love with a vampire and not just a normal human. I guess if he is the one for you it doesn't matter what he is. I want you to be happy no matter what, we all do."Alice

"I figured I would be mated to a vampire as well. These boys from school are just that, they are just boys. I want a real man that will treat me right and that will love me for me and someone that can not stand to be a part from me. Is that too much to ask for? I guess its just a fairy tale relationship, those don't exist in the real world."-Bella

"Bella, in case you forgot, you don't really live in the real world anymore. You are a part of the supernatural and the relationship you described is what Carlisle and Esme and all of us have with our mates, our soul mates. When you meet your mate you know it by this feeling you get when you look into their eyes. Something inside of you feels different and you are drawn towards each other and it hurts to be a part. This guy could be that someone for you but maybe not. Don't get your hopes up in case you don't meet him when you think you will. If he is your true soul mate and he happens to be a vampire, he will feel the pull towards you before you see him. He will be able to find you in a crowd no questions asked."- Alice

"Enough with the Heavy, let's get packing okay Alice…I need to leave in the morning and someone in this room needs to get some sleep."

****APOV****

Oh my goodness….this mating is destined if Bella is dreaming of Peter as a human. The sketched she showed me is dead on, there is no doubt that she will be floored when she sees him in real life. We need to have a family meeting minus Bella soon and before Emmett leaves. I think I will have Carlisle call one after she falls asleep, I am sure that he will be coming back with her Sunday and we need to get things ready and everyone prepared-including Edward- well maybe he can wait till after he arrives here.

I find my way back to my room after getting Bella packed while she decided to grab a snack before going to bed. I texted Carlisle informing him we needed a meeting after Bella was soundly asleep. I talked to Jasper awhile and told him of the things she and I talked about and her sketch. Once Bella went on to bed and had been sleeping soundly for about an hour I heard Carlisle call the family down for the meeting. I decided that Jasper and I would speak since we knew what was going on.

"Firstly, I need to inform everyone that things are about to change around here. Jasper received a call from his brother Peter earlier this afternoon. Jasper, you should tell them."-Alice

"Sure, like she said Peter called and needed some advice on how to approach a human female. He said he had this vision of sorts that he would find his mate in a human and he needed help in figuring out how to talk to one. Since I am a "veggie man" he thought I would know. He told me that she would be in Austin in a couple days and that he would meet her there. After asking Alice to see what would work better for him, she told me that his mate would be in fact our Bella. She meets his description of what his mate looked like and Alice only confirmed it. When Alice was helping her pack she showed her a sketch of a man she has been dreaming about ever since she decided to go to Austin." Jasper

"The man looks like this,"….and I give Carlisle the book I stole from her room… "and this is Peter, Jasper's brother of sorts. She drew him from her dreams but she hasn't seen his eyes but she says they are a weird color. I am guessing a redish color but I feel that they will be a weird color when she sees him since he has agreed to change his diet according to Jasper."-Alice

"Jasper, is this true? Is he currently a human drinker?"Carlisle

"Yes, but he said that since she agrees with our 'veggie ways' he planned on changing so that could be with her and keep her happy. I figure he would have gone hunting a few times before meeting up with her on animals so that his eyes would begin to lose their normal bright red color. He doesn't wish to scare her."-Jasper

"Well, does he wish for her to remain human like Edward or is he planning on changing her?"Carlisle

"He very much hopes for her change to happen soon. I told him that she needs to finish high school but then the timing is up in the air. I told him you wanted her to go on to college but she wishes it to happen sooner."-Jasper

"Well, if they do end up being mates, which seems very likely at this point, that decision will pretty much be his to make. It will only be a matter of time. Does it seem that he plans to remain with us or he plan on taking her back to his place?"- Carlisle

"I think her change is not too far from now but as to when, he didn't mention it. He is planning on returning with her Sunday and remaining with us. He told me as he was getting off that he had things to do- which usually for him means to tie up loose ends and get his stuff packed and shipped. I reckon he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future."Jasper

"Well, Emmett when you are following her around just beware that Peter will be lurking around at some point and they will meet. Alice, can you tell us anything we haven't brought up?"- Carlisle

"They will meet Saturday at lunch time in a park like area. She will drop her lunch when she bumps into him- literally. He bends down to help her collect her lunch and their eyes meet and then they are together the rest of her trip."- Alice

"Awww….that's sounds so sweet and romantic. I am happy that she finds her mate. Jasper, you would tell us if he wasn't good enough for her wouldn't you? I mean a mate pull and all but still I am her mother and if that boy isn't good enough for my daughter then I just might have to not let her go. I would make him work to meet her not have her pretty much dropped in his lap. I mean her trip is what only maybe 2 hrs from his house. He is good for her, right? He will treat her good?"- Esme

"Mom, he is a gentleman though and though, like me. He will cherish her and he will treat her right. I have already threatened to kill him if he hurt her and I told him our whole family would be there to help. He will love her deeply and he already refers to her as his mate. He even asked if James was dead. I think if we had not killed him then he was planning on searching for him and doing it himself. He is already so protective of her and he hasn't met her yet."-Jasper

"Jasper, will we have problems with him? Will us men still be able to spend time with her and joke, hug and do the things we already with her?"- Carlisle

"I figure at first he might be a bit of a jealous mate but I think once he sees we are not a threat he will back off. I believe he will have given her a mark of his own before she gets home but then again I may be wrong. He may try and talk to Carlisle as her dad and get permission first."-Jasper

"Well, let's get some things prepared for his arrival then. I want a couple of you guys to go hunting and collect the blood so we have enough on hand in case he needs it and can't get away quick enough. Esme I feel that we should at least ready one of the guest rooms for him in the event he wants to use it. Let's make sure we are all well- feed before she arrives home so that we don't lose our temper with him. Once he is here and we see his control around her we can decide our hunting routine. Right now I don't wish her to be left alone with him but I also don't want her to think we are babysitting them either- that will only piss her off, which will bring out the vampire side in Peter."- Carlisle

"Emmett, make sure and give them some space but make sure he knows you are there. He knows you will be tailing her this weekend but keep her safe at all costs. I know his control around humans is good but as he adjusts to the new diet I am not sure how he will react. Keep your eyes and ears open."-Jasper

"Emmett, dear, please don't let her see you. I don't want her to think that we don't trust her to be on her own but I want her to be safe. You have done well on her previous trips but this one will be different, try and not get jealous of him touching her. You know how newly mated couples are."-Esme

"Ok, mom, Jasper…I get the point. Stay hidden but not far away. Stay calm and not get jealous. I think I got it…can I go get pack now? My flight leaves in a few hours. I got the early flight out."- Emmett

"Of course, remember the cover story for you two…. Your going on a long weekend hunt together. Rose will drive you to the airport and pick you up. Rose remember to wait in Seattle till close to her flight time, I don't want you passing us on the road."-Carlisle

"Alright, if that's everything then this meeting is over."-Carlisle

****CPOV****

I can't believe that Bella will be meeting her mate this weekend. I always had hoped that Edward would be it but since he has been able to stay away from her and he seems to be doing alright the last time I spoke to him it proves that he is certainly not her mate. I know they do love each other but I feel that it is only a brotherly love. I hope one day he will be able to return to us. I miss him dearly and I know he misses the family. We all have kept in touch with him and on our long hunting trips we meet up with him and catch up. He is no longer upset that we chose to remain in Forks after his break up with Bella and he agrees that it was our place to take her in after the death of her father. He understands that she will be a member of our family till she chooses otherwise and that may never happen. I do hope that Peter will agree to remain with us so that we can keep Bella in our daily lives. We all would miss her terribly if she was to leave us but we would also understand she needs to be where her mate wants to be.

* * *

**AN- So...what did you guys think? Good, bad...stop or keep writing? **

**Leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what I have coming up with this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I want to thank everyone that has this story to their alerts or favorites. I also want to give everyone that has taken the time to leave me a review a BIG thank you. I have enjoy reading them and look forward to many more. **

**I also wanted make sure everyone knew that this story is a honest to goodness love story. I didn't mean to imply when I mentioned the word "bite" in the last chapter that this would turn into a Dom/sub type story in anyway, shape or form. I am writing that type of story already but needed a good outlet for my unreleased romantic ideas from that story to make their way out of my head in some form, hence the reason for this new story. If you are looking for that type of story have a look at my profile and click on "A Weekend Away with Carlisle" The whole family has an important role in that story. Give that one a try if you dare.**

**Thanks again for reading and I will see you at the bottom...Happy Reading  
**

**

* * *

**BPOV****

I woke up this morning to find that Rose and Emmett left during the night for their extended hunting trip already. I had hope to say goodbye before they left but I guess I will just text them. I had some breakfast and was sitting in Carlisle's study when he walked in and wanted to talk.

"Bella, I hope you have a good trip. I know that you will enjoy visiting Texas. It usually has good weather this time of year too. I hope that you meet some new people and have a good time. I know that you haven't had the best year of your life but I feel that changes are in the wind for you. Graduation is just a few weeks away, the possibility of college ahead and then your change, I feel that life will get better for you. You never know what is waiting around the corner for you. Is there anything you want to talk about before we leave for the airport?"-Carlisle

"Well, dad, I hope I have a good trip too. I feel that something big will happen to me while I am gone. I have been having these dreams of a certain guy and I am supposed to meet him in Austin. I hope I do, he seems like he might be the one, you know like my other half. I hope so; I don't like being the only unmated person in the house. I sometimes feel left out when you guys are all doing your own things."Bella

"You know, we have always had a odd man out in our family. First it was Edward and now it's you. I know it's hard for you but it won't always be this way. One day you will find that special someone that will complete you and when you do everything will be okay. I bet you will find him when you least expect it. Your soul mate will find you when the time is right and not before. If he happens to be a vampire the pull between mates is unbreakable and undeniable. Would you like to go ahead and stop at that pastry shop you like to stop at in Seattle?"-Carlisle

"You are probably right; Alice said something similar to me last night as well. I just hope that 'that one day' is sooner than later. I would really love to stop if we have time, I love that place. Let's go, my bags are already downstairs."- Bella

Who was left at the house loaded up into the Tahoe and we drove to Seattle stopping at my favorite pastry shop before arriving at the airport. Jasper helped me with my bags while Carlisle and I got checked in. He and Esme walked with me and waited at the gate till it was time for me to board. I hugged them both and told them I loved them and would call when I landed. They told me I had a rental to pick up and it was already taken care of and the GPS would be preloaded with my hotel information but they gave me a paper copy of directions and confirmation of both the car and hotel in case I needed it. I boarded the plane and soon it took off towards Austin.

Hours later the plane landed and I found my rental. It was a very nice mid-size suv with dark tinted windows. I guess the dark tint is a standard option for the Cullens and I have gotten used to it in the last few years. I found my quickly enough to my hotel, of course it was very nice. It was a very modern hotel and located in the downtown area. It had a pool and a workout room, both of which I would be using tonight. I found my room which was on the second floor with a nice size trees just outside the balcony. I loved the room, very bright colors and modern as well. I left the hotel and found the bus/shutter to the campus. I know these trips are for show but I still manage to walk around on the campuses I pretend to visit. I like to think that one day in a normal world I could attend one of the colleges I visit. UT is a very good school but it is too sunny for my family to come with me. I found my way over to the bookstore and bought my traditional college sweatshirt and T-shirt, plus I need to buy Emmett his hat. He told me the first time I left to first a college he wanted one so he feel as if he went with me, so I kept up the tradition for his hats as well.

After making my purchases I decide that I wanted to go back to the hotel and take a shower and find a cool place to hang out and listen to some live music. I made a quick stop in the students building and asked a couple people that looked shared interests with me and gave me a couple of places to try out and told me they usually got going about 9 or so and ran till 2. They gave me a few places that were good local places to get some dinner. On my way back to the hotel, I actually found this really cool dress shop and found the cutest dress that went great with a pair of shoes that I had packed. I figured the dress was causal enough to wear out tomorrow when I went to the library and toured the capitol building. I finally arrived back at the hotel, I showered and changed and was about to set out when I decided I wanted to check in first with Carlisle. I got my phone and dialed him up. He answered on the first ring and I told him all about my day and my plans for the evening. I mentioned that what I thought I would do tomorrow as well. He told me to ring him once I got back into my room and made sure to tell that I couldn't use my fake ID to buy drinks. I teased him and asked him how would I have gotten a hold of one of those and he teased me back saying that his other kids are a bad influence on me. He told me to keep my drink limit to 2 and to make sure I had something to eat first and sometime after the first. I simply responded with a 'yes dad' and he chuckled and we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I found one of local restaurants that the students had given me and it looked good enough but I wanted to see the other one so I hoped on the bus and found it. It looked better plus it had a live house band already playing. I ordered a burger and fries and found a seat near the open bay windows. The music was pretty good and when the food arrived it was as well. I stayed listening to the music for another hour and then walked around sampling the local music hot spots till I found one that seemed to be a good spot for the college crowd. The music here was a good mix of live music and recorded music from top 40 popular artists. This place suited me for few hours but I left in hopes of finding a better place with all live music. I found this little hole in the wall place and it was perfect. They were playing all of my favorites. They played a lot of Frank Sinatra plus a ton of tunes just like it. I loved it and I would have to remember this place should I ever find myself in Austin again. I found a good seat and order a drink and just listened for an hour or so then a guy approached me and asked me to dance. I accepted and hoping those dance lessons had paid off. I had a great time dancing with him and we soon we sat down and started talking but quickly found we had nothing in common except liking the same music. After a few awkward minutes of silence he excused himself to find some friends he was waiting on…aka- he was bailing on me which I was totally fine with. The night went well and I heard some great music but I had gotten sleepy and wanted to get back to the hotel before it got too late and the bars started to close down and all the weirdo's starting roaming around.

I was getting close to my hotel when a small group of guys started following me. I noticed them and kept an eye out making sure they didn't get any closer to me than I wanted them too. I found a coffee shop that was open and I went in and ordered a drink. I sat in there for about 30-40 minutes and thought if I stayed out much later I would fall asleep. I made my way back out and started towards my hotel again which was only 3-4 more blocks to go. I heard them talking again and I sighed in flustration. I pulled my phone out and dialed dad.

"Hey dad….I know you have someone following me, so please tell them to take some kind of action so I can get to my hotel and get some sleep. I am tired of being followed by these over grown horny men, just tell Emmett to get them to stop following me."-Bella

"Hi to you too…and I have no idea what you are talking about. Call me when you get into your room. I love you Bella."-Carlisle

"Thanks Emmett!" I said and kept walking to my hotel. I never heard him reply but the men stopped following me but I never looked to see what made them change their mind. I made it to my room and called dad again informing him I was safe and sound. I thanked him for keeping an eye on me, but I was going to bed. I changed and opened the curtains ever so slightly but enough that my brother could see in if he wanted to

I let them all think that I didn't know I was under constant surveillance when I left Forks for these little trips. I knew someone was also there watching out for me but I never saw them but I felt him all the time. I knew it was Emmett, why else would he want a hat from each place I visited. I knew he was here with me and I owed him that much for helping me out if I ever needed it. I was glad that he was here and I always slept better knowing that my big brother was nearby if I ever needed him. I knew they trusted me enough to go out on my own but they didn't trust the other beings (either it be vampires or humans) on the planet to have me unsupervised. I feel asleep and had dreams of the man I wished to meet.

When the morning sun made its way into my room, I rolled over pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. I wanted to remain in my dream world a bit longer because I could feel his cold arms wrapped around me and I could finally see his eyes. They were this weird color but they looked like he had feed on something different because they were neither gold nor red but a weird shade of the two. They were sexy as hell and I could see the gentleness in them. I felt the pull begin when I saw his eyes and I wanted to meet him so bad. I decided that these dreams were of my future and I needed to get out of bed and outside where I would stand a better chance in meeting him. I knew we would find each other, thinking back I began to see that my family was giving me hope of a future love and I wondered if they knew something I didn't. I bet they did and wanted me to find it on my own.

I got up, showered and dressed in my new dress and went to hunt me something to eat. I asked at the front desk if there was a local bakery close by and set out to find it. Once I had eaten a little something I found my way back to the campus and located the library. I wanted to see how theirs stacked up to the others I had visited. It was very nice and seemed easy enough to get lost in. I found a quiet corner and a book and started reading. After an hour or two I decided to go on over to the capital building see what it looked like. I heard it was made from local pink granite and limestone. I wanted to see this. While on the tour I found out most of the structure is made from the limestone but it discolored when in the weather so the pink granite covers all of the outdoor and much of the indoor surfaces as well. It is a very nicely built piece of architecture that everyone should see. It is one of the tallest capitals in the country and is taller than the US Capital in Washington DC. After finishing up that tour I went in search of some lunch, it was already mid- afternoon and I hadn't eaten anything since this morning but time had gotten away from me when I was reading all the signs and such on the tour.

I found a quick little Mexican place the locals kept talking about. I had heard they had the most amazing tacos and I got 3 of them and a side of chips and something green but they claimed was the best in the state. I had my reservations about the green stuff but I took their word on it. The restaurant was close to a park so I decided to walk over there to eat my lunch. I was looking at one the buildings top moldings and didn't notice him but I bump right into him dropping my lunch. Thank goodness they were completely wrapped up in foil and I didn't lose any of my chips but I had lost my drink to the dirt. I whispered out an embarrassed 'sorry' and bent down to collect my food to find him already picking it up for me. I pulled my head up to see who to thank for their help and then I saw his eyes….his eyes…those were the eyes from my dream. I stood slowly up and I couldn't say a word, I could barely even breathe and something inside me change. I felt like I belonged to him. I felt like I had a rope tried along my middle and was pulling me towards him. I stopped thinking and just reached out for him, when he touched my hand to pull me to him I felt the pull even stronger and I went willingly into his arms. Everything in this world was forgotten, all my pain and sadness disappeared and in its place I found peace and love. I felt like the world finally righted itself and I was where I belonged.

He whispered "Peter" and I whispered "Bella" back. He pulled my head up to face him and he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. The feelings had been dealing with double, tripled instantly once his lips touched mine. I melted into his arms and I loved this feeling. I felt whole; not that I thought I was missing a huge chunk before but now that I feel so complete I had been missing a lot of something but I found it at long last. The kiss was gently and passionate. I could feel the love just pouring off of him into me. He pulled back and broke the kiss. He gathered up the remains of my lunch and we made our way to a table out of the way and we sat down.

He kept a hand on me at all times even while I was eating. We didn't talk till I had eaten then he pulled me into his lap and kissed me again. Once another magical kiss ended did he speak.

"Bella. I have been looking forward to meeting you."-Peter

"I have been looking forward in meeting you too. You have been in my dreams for weeks."-Bella

"You have been dreaming of me?"-Peter

"I have. I have a sketch of your face back at home; I have been working on for just over a week now. I never could draw the eyes though till this morning. I finally saw your eyes in my dream last night and they were dead on. I love the change you are making, is that because of me?"-Bella

"You know what I am?"-Peter

"Of course silly _vampire_, I live with them and of course I have run into red eyes before. Your contacts do not do you justice though. I can see right through them you know. My brother Emmett is around just so you know. I am not supposed to know that but I have always known. He loves me too and so does Jasper and Carlisle. I hope I won't have any problems with any jealously from you for these other men in my life. Will I?"- Bella

"Of course not, they are your brothers and your father. Why would I be jealous of them?"- Peter

"Emmett, please come out but be cautious. I want a hug."- Bella

Emmett came out from his hiding place and walked slowly towards me. Once he got close he stopped and gave Peter time to stop growling. Once he gained some of his compose he started again and stopping again about 5 feet in front of me to let Peter's growling to get under control once more. He took one step at a time till he was standing front of me. I reached out and stroked Peter's face and told him that I was okay with Emmett and his arms loosen from around my waist. I stood up and hugged Emmett. Peter was letting a small growl out and I reached one of my hands back towards him which he took. Once Peter thought our hug was long enough he pulled me back into his lap and Emmett sat down across from us at the table.

"Peter, this is my big brother Emmett. Emmett this is Peter."-Bella

"Hello Emmett, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for keeping my mate safe and sound last night."-Peter

"It is nice to meet you as well Peter. I am glad I was made aware that we would be bumping into you today and I am glad that Bella here is smart enough to help control our internal monsters for us. She is really something isn't she?"- Emmett

"Yes, she is a lot of something. Bella, how did you know that I would be jealous of your brothers?"- Peter

"I have seen how my family acts protective of their mates when a stranger approaches and I know it has to do with some fear but also some jealously too. I image you won't be as bad with my other brother Jasper. I have this feeling that you 2 are brothers in some way but Carlisle might be another story. I like to touch the men in my life, not in a sexual way but in a familiar way. He hug and kiss each other on the check, we kid around and they give me piggy back rides. Emmett here likes to throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and run me places. I cuddle up next to Carlisle when we watch movies but it is all done in very non sexual way. I hope that you can come to terms with this because it is something I am not willing to give up."- Bella

"I will work on it I promise you. I want you to be happy and if being close to your family like you described does that then I will allow it but only your family. I will not be happy if you are approached by guys at school or wherever. I will also be very watchful of Edward when he returns."-Peter

"Peter, how do you know my family?"-Bella

"Bella, I have known Jasper all of my vampire life. He is my creator, brother and best friend. He and I fought wars together and both lived to tell about it. I have known his mate Alice as long as they have known each other and when they joined the Cullen's, I made a visit once. I didn't stay long but I meet everyone else. I talk with Jasper a few times a year but most recently a few days ago when I felt that I would meet my mate and I needed help. I knew he hung out with humans and I needed his expert advice in knowing how to talk to you, but we didn't know it was you at the time. He asked Alice to check into my future to see what would work on her-you and all she could say was your name. She said you would just bump in to me and it would happen from there. Just like it did."-Peter

"So I take it that you are my mate then?"- Bella

"Yes Bella, we are each other soul mates. Let's try a little test, shall we? Walk over to the other side of the street, then close your eyes and find me."- Peter

"Okay, seems like a odd type of test though. I trust you though."- Bella

I got up and did as I was told and made my way across the street. The further away I got from him the more my chest hurt. I had to stop a couple of times from the pain from it. Emmett came to me and helped me across the street. Once across the street I closed my eyes and Emmett turned me around in a few circle and let me loose. He told me the road was clear and to go on, and follow the pull. I started walking and I could feel it tug me this way and that till I was in his arms. I opened my eyes and saw the biggest grin ever. He hugged me and kissed me like it was the last kiss we would ever share. Emmett joined us and sat back down.

"It's a crazy feeling isn't it lit' sis?"- Emmett

"Yeah, it's like I knew where to find him not matter what was in my way. Do you have this same pull with Rose?"-Bella

"Yes, I could run right to her if I wanted to or I felt she needed me. You can feel some emotions through your mating bond as well as location. If Rose was terrified I would know and if close enough I would go to her if not I would call for help."-Emmett

"Last night, I followed you on your musical journey. Me being the vampire at current, I felt the mating bond much sooner than you. I felt it when I first saw you but you could only feel it when you looked into my eyes. Last night, I knew you were scared but I couldn't do much about it without you finding me before you were ready to be my mate. I could sense you had a plan and you made a call and then I saw Emmett detained those men for you. You have a great family you know."- Peter

"Yeah, I love them so much. They help me when I don't even know they do. I have always known you followed across the country Emmett. Thank you for taking time away from Rose to keep me safe….Peter, what did you first think when you found out that I was a human?"- Bella

"I don't remember thinking anything negative about it just that I knew I wanted to make a good first impression on you. I was excited to think that I would find my mate. The fact that you were human didn't matter to me. After talking to Jasper and finding out about who you were to some degree I knew that I really wanted to meet you and I would be honored if you returned my feelings."- Peter

"Let me ask you this, do you want me as your human mate or as a vampire mate?"- Bella

"Baby, I am selfish enough to ask you to become a vampire so I can keep you forever, but if you didn't want to live forever then I would be satisfied with staying by your side till your last breathe and loving you till the end of my time."-Peter

"You….want….me…forever? Really, you do? I would love to remain by your side till the end of time and then some."- Bella

"Of course I want you forever. Who wouldn't want you around forever? I have only know you officially an hour and I already love you so much and can't wait to get you back to you room to have my way with you if you let me."-Peter

"Peter"- Emmett

"Emmett?"- Peter

"Never mind me, I think I am going to take off and remain in the shadows again. I don't want to think of my little sister getting it on for the…."-Emmett

"Emmett, that is just about enough….go on home if you like, Petey here can keep watch over me till I leave, won't you Peter?"- Bella

"Bella, do you think that I am just going to let you leave? I am going with you. I already have a place in Forks and I have clearance from the local coven leader to hunt animals in their allowed areas plus my mate has to finish school and I just can't stay here and wait on you to come back. I also think that I may join your group of veggies and learn their ways so I can help you when your change comes along. Do you mind if I come home with you?"- Peter

"Oh no….I would love for you to come home with me. You could share my room if Carlisle will let you if not I know they have an open guest room that Esme would love to fix up for you. Really are you going to come home with me?"-Bella

"Of course silly human… I can't be away from you. I could hardly let you out of my sight a moment ago when you were across the street. I know you felt pain because Emmett had to help you back on your feet so you could finish the test. I don't think you could be away from me any longer than I could be away from you. I am coming with you."- Peter

"I am so happy….I get to have my mate and my family. I wish my dad could have met you. I know he would have loved you but you have passed Carlisle now. He is much stricter than my real dad was. He has all these rules, but between you and me I like them. They keep me honest and safe."- Bella

"Oh Bella, we are going to be just perfect together. I will pass any test Carlisle can throw at me and I will fight for you if and when it comes down to it and I will win. How about we dump your brother off at the airport and let's retire to your room so we can chat without the whole world hearing or seeing us. Then in the morning we can drive ourselves to the airport and you can show me my new home and family. Sound good? Good. Let's go!"-Peter

We made our way back to my hotel. Peter found my car and we drove Emmett back to the airport. I called Alice to ask her to buy him a ticket and said it was already waiting for him at the counter to pick up. She also mentioned that she would leave Carlisle's car at the airport in Seattle on the top parking deck near the door we would come out and the keys inside. She said it would be better this way and she would explain later if I didn't figure it out first. I thanked her and we said our goodbyes and a promise to check in before we left.

* * *

**AN- So what did you think about it? Good, Bad? **

**Let me hear what you have to say...Please leave a review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry for not getting this update our sooner but it is here now. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

****BPOV****

We got Emmett dropped off and Peter collected a small bag from a locker near the pool area and we went up to my room. Once inside, Peter sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap and I quickly molded to him. He held me tight and whispered that he loved me and I whispered it back. I loved how I felt when I was with him. All things seemed right in the world but then I remembered one potential problem- Edward. I knew that I was over him but I also had heard that he still wished that he had not broken up with me. Peter sensing my shift in my emotions asked what was wrong.

"Edward" was all I could reply

"What about Edward?" Peter asked

"I believe he feels that one day he and I will get back together. I knew months ago that he wasn't my forever but meeting you and doing that test, I know with 100% certainty that he and I were never mated and never could be. When he left, I was sad- sure. But I think if something ever happened to you or you left me, I think I would surely die. As you can tell, I am very much alive and doing well and according to rumors I think he is doing fine as well. I only hope that when the time comes to inform him he will have seen the light and knows that he and I were never truly mates."-Bella

"I am glad to know that you have no romantic feelings for him and I can feel your honesty in your words. I feel when he finds out about you mating with me he will be mad none the less regardless of his current feelings towards you. Men are just that way and I will have a heart to heart with him if that is what is required. I know that neither you nor Carlisle likes to hear of violence and I will try and refrain from it unless it is truly needed."-Peter

"I am still new to understanding what mates are to each other. Can you help me understand all of this?"- Bella

"Sure. Let's see, first, you are used to a different usage of the term mate than I am. So let's start there. You probably see the Cullen's as mated pairs but it looks more like husband and wife's to you. They present themselves to both the vampire world and human world as such but when they are in a dangerous situation their vampire traits come out and they protect their mates, if they have one. Now let's use what you know….remember the baseball field when those nomads came out of the woods….what did the males do?"-Peter

"They stood and protected their mate."-Bella

"Where was Edward? In front of you? Next to you?"-Peter

"I was behind Esme not Edward…He stood next to Carlisle and Esme and I were behind him."-Bella

"I wonder why that is? I bet Emmet was in front of Rose and Jasper in front of Alice, but Edward was not actively protecting you, instead you mother did. Right?"-Peter

"Yeah, it seemed that he was helping to protect Esme and not me. So does that mean that even then he didn't see me as his mate?"- Bella

"I believe it might. I mean I can't be sure since I wasn't there but I figured if he was your mate then he would have placed himself directly in front of you and not let another woman try and protect you. She protected you because of her maternal instincts kicked in. She does she you as a real daughter or you might have been left standing alone, but my guess is she pulled away from Carlisle in order to help protect you."- Peter

"Wow….I mean it make sense. So how does this figure into how you use the term mate?"- Bella

"Well, I like most all the other vampires except the Cullen's and a few others spread across the world, I see a mate similar to a possession. I don't really own you like a slave but it's more like I treasure you like something I hold a lot of value in. I keep that possession safe at any cost. I protect you with my life if I have to, like in the baseball clearing. I will hold you in high regards and strive to make you happy. Mates are jealous creatures and I am no different. I do not wish for you to talk to other guys but I know you must to get through life but it doesn't mean I am happy with it. I do own you in a sense as in the fact that you are mine and mine alone. I do not share you with anyone. I allow you to be friendly with certain people, like you told me that you will with your family. I accept that group for you to be touchy feely with but no others. You are mine and I am yours. I keep to my own rules and I do not touch other females as when you become a vampire you too will become insanely jealous of the attention I get from other females. In a way we own each other."- Peter

"Do you rule over me like in a dominate sort of way?"- Bella

"Not in the sense you are thinking of but yes in a way I will. I will require that you submit to me at times but it's nothing kinky unless you want it to be and then I am all in. But what I am talking about is when tell you stay put I accept you to stay put till I return to get you."-Peter

"I am not sure what you mean by kinky and submitting but I will leave that for another day. So is there something that will tell others that I am your mate? Something I wear or whatever?"- Bella

"Actually there is. Usually the male vampire will bite the female when they claim them as their mate. Sometimes these bites contain venom and sometimes they do not. If I was to mark you as you are now, I would have to make sure that my bites do not contain any venom in them. When I change you I will be able to mark you with or without venom. Mates also wear jewelry similar to a wedding band on some part of their body. It can be a ring, necklace, bracelet or whatever the male chooses. You coven wears something similar but I notice that you do not wear the Cullen Crest yet. Why is that?"Peter

"Are you planning on marking me as your mate? I have never been offered the Crest yet. I guess I haven't really earned it yet."-Bella

"Bella, you have earned it. You are a part of that family. You have the family name and have access to the family money. They do not give that stuff away to people that have not earned the crest. You may not own a piece of jewelry with it on it like the others but you have it engraved in your heart. I would be honored to mark you as my mate, both on your skin and with jewelry if you would allow me. You have to understand that when I mark you it is done in the process of claim you as my mate, which involves a physical expression of my love for you. This would be done as you reach your climax during sex. Would you allow me to claim you before we return to your home? I would be gentle with you I promise."-Peter

"I would be honored to be claimed and marked as your mate but I would like you to speak with Carlisle to see if he accepts you as a suitor for me. Would you be willing to call him?"- Bella

"Give him a call."- Peter

I guess he really wants to do this bad because he helps be pull out my phone. I find the number and press send. It rings and he picks up on the first ring.

"_Hey Dad….I just wanted to tell you how things are going. I am having a blast on my trip and I am sure you are very well aware that I have met my mate, and I am sure that you knew I would before I even left. Anyway….Peter, well he wishes to speak to you about something. Will you talk with him for a minute?"- Bella_

"_Of course, put him on baby."- Carlisle_

"_Hello Mr. Cullen. I have heard a lot about you and your family from Bella here. She speaks very highly of you. I meet you daughter this afternoon and I know this is really fast but seeing that we are both vampires I know you understand where I am coming from with my request but she wants me to seek your permission to be her suitor. I wish to claim and mark her before I return her to you tomorrow. Would you agree to allow me this request?"- Peter_

"_It's is nice to speak with you again too Peter and please call me Carlisle in the future. I do know this is rather fast but fate has a way of getting us caught up when we least expect it too. I am glad that my daughter has found you; she has been missing a piece of herself ever since we met her. I am glad that you are her other piece. I will allow your request to claim and to mark her as your mate and I approve you as her suitor as well. I know that you will keep her safe and love her like no other. Take this as a father's warning and that of a very strong Coven Leader….do not hurt her or you may die. When you return her to my home please be aware I need to speak to you regarding our hunting rules. I am aware of a recent change in your diet and I am sure that it pleases our Isabella. She truly believes in the way we live and I honestly hope that you will agree to remain with our family and stay faithful in adjusting to this lifestyle we have embraced. Now let me speak to my daughter before you have your way with her."-Carlisle_

"_Thank you Carlisle. This means a lot to me and to Bella. I will get her for you."- Peter_

"_Hey again….I believe that went well, he seemed pleased by whatever you said."-Bella_

"_Now a little word of encouragement, be relaxed, remain calm and still when he marks you. It will be painful and I would suggest taking some pain meds before so it can start to work faster. As far as him claiming you…just think back to your sex-ed class because as your father, you are too young to be having sex but seeing that you are a part of a mated pair I know it must be done. Your mate can not hurt you, it is not in his nature to be able to do so and something else….your mother is making me say… 'it will fit'. Okay thank you Esme for making me embarrassed in front of our daughter. Oh and we have something for you when you get home. Thank you for having him call first, that means so much to me. You are truly our beloved daughter no matter what it took for you to arrive to us. Your mother and I both love you very much, now go and enjoy yourself and do nothing I would do when joining with your new mate. I will talk again to you tomorrow unless you feel the need to ring me again. See you soon baby girl."-Carlisle_

"_Thanks for the advice dad….I love you guys too and tell me mom thanks, for what's it's worth and have Jasper send her a wave of embarrassment and humor for me. Good bye dad"- Bella_

Peter took my in his arms again and held me close. I think he was breathing in my scent and listening to my heartbeat. He started purring a little as he started to kiss his way up my neck.

"Bella, would you like to go out and get an early dinner then we can stay in tonight and get to know each other some more? I thought maybe we could go for a swim then come back up to the room and watch a movie and talk some."-Peter

"That would be a great idea. I am a little hungry anyway; I heard about this great barbeque place outside of town called the Salt Lick. I saw it on some Food Network show, wanta see if we can find it?"-Bella

"Sure thing, whatever you fancy to eat is fine with me. As you know, I don't eat a whole lot since I am watching my figure and all. You ready to go now or do you need a few minutes?"-Peter

"I am ready to leave; we need to beat the crowd. I heard it can get pretty busy on the weekends."Bella

We left the hotel and found our way to the restaurant. The food was great and they even had a live band set up. Peter had found us a spot out of the way a little bit and it gave us a bit of privacy. We talked about the places I had visited while in Austin and in some of the other towns I had gone. We talked more about what it meant to be mates. He explained to me that being his mate came with a few rules to live by but they seemed fairly simple and straight forward. Peter told me that he was taught that the male was held in somewhat of a higher position than the female. He told me that I would need to be somewhat submissive to him but not like in sexual way or anything. He went on to explain that it was mostly out of respect for me to let him take the lead in major decisions. He told me that a small group of human's practices something called domestic discipline and this was similar to that. I had many questions of course with him using those terms to describe our relationship but he explained it further and it made sense to me. My dad had rules for me to follow; like keeping to a budget, not going out late without getting permission and stuff like that. He told me that his rules were simple too and would be easy to follow but if I messed up then he may need to correct me on those.

He explained his rules and they were pretty simple. He would give me a credit card but I couldn't spend over $1000 a month unless I asked otherwise, I needed to finish school and keep excellent grades, I could go out with my friends but I couldn't be alone with another male unless it was a family member unless he told me it would be okay. He wanted me to get into an exercise routine and make sure I ate well balanced meals as well. They all made sense and seemed easy enough to keep to without breaking them. I did tell him that I tutored a couple guys in their math subjects and he said that I could keep doing that but I couldn't do it at their houses anymore, he wanted me to do it at school some place. At least he gave me slack in doing the things I was already in the habit of doing unlike Edward. Edward told me I couldn't tutor them at all but when he left Carlisle saw no harm it as long as I felt okay about it.

After finishing my dinner and talking awhile we made our way back to the hotel. Once we got back we changed into our swim wear and ran down to the pool for about an hour. It was a relaxing time and Peter and I became closer. He held me most of the time in the pool and we discussed my memories of living with my mom and my dad. He also wanted to know about my past relationships but that topic was very short since I had only dated Edward for a few months. I got to know things about him too. He told me all about how he met Jasper in the Southern Wars in quiet whispers. I had heard Jasper's tale of that time and it seems like they both shared very similar experiences. He told me about Charlotte and how they escaped together but years later she had left him for her true mate Matt. He told me that he had some fun in the sack over the years since she had left him but they had not meant anything to either party. I can understand his point of view because Jasper had told me about his flings as well but hearing about Peters made me somewhat jealous for some reason.

We decided that we had enough pool time and we retired to our room to change and do whatever else we were going to do. His contacts had melted away while we were in the pool but I told him to not put any others in till morning. I could tell he was attempting to change his diet and I wondered why that was.

"Peter, your eyes are a strange color? What color at they usually? Red?"- Bella

"They have been red or a variation of that since I was changed but when I found out that my mate was human I began to take on the diet that your family enjoys. I knew it would make things easier for me when I met you but I haven't had a lot of time. I have been hunting every day since I became aware of you."-Peter

"Well, I am glad that you are trying to change your diet for me. Thank you. I know that Carlisle will not allow you to hunt humans anywhere near our home so I hope you can keep to it. I would love to see you with golden eyes soon."-Bella

"I am very much aware of Carlisle's rules regarding hunting. It is one of the main reasons I have never visit Jasper much. I now have a good reason to change and I am very willing to do so."Peter

"Thank you Peter, it means a lot to me that you made that decision. Now you get to have your brother close to you as well. I am sure Jasper would be more than glad to help you with the change in lifestyle. He had a hard time switching over I heard so hopefully he can give you some good pointers to help you along. You will have one advantage that he didn't and that would be you won't have to suffer through everyone's blood-lust plus your own like he did."-Bella

"I think you are right about that baby. I can't wait to rekindle my and Jasper's friendship and brotherhood. I have missed him dearly over the years. Now, let's pick out a movie we won't watch."-Peter

"Who's to say we won't watch it. I might like whatever you pick out. You might just have to take a cold shower tonight."-Bella

"Nope, no cold showers for me tonight. I have a mate now and I want to see what you are made of. So stop with the teasing and get over here and let me kiss you."-Peter

I started out in his lap just kissing him. Once we became comfortable with that and my hormones kicked in I was trying to get his shirt off so he took that I was ready to take the next step. He took control of things and began to undress me slowly and gently and never breaking this kiss. Our hands explored each others bodies for what seemed like hours. He was very muscular and sexy as hell. He had a 6 pack he was very proud of as well. Once we were both undressed he laid me on the bed and began to show me what it was like to have a mate that loved me. Edward and I never had a physical relationship and I was a bit nervous. Peter picked up on my nervousness and told me that he would take things slow and he would take care of me.

Over the course of the next hour he pleasured me and I him. I could feel him looking for permission to let himself into me and I nodded. I felt him enter me and once he had fully seated himself in me he stop and let me adjust to his size. Once I was comfortable I began moving my hips and he took control once more. It was the most pleasurable experiences I have ever had in my life. I felt so connected to him as if we were only one soul now. I could feel his emotions coming over me as we were joined together and as my climax was nearing I moaned out his name and he found my breast and he softly bit down onto the soft skin marking me as his own and he let go of his own release at the same time. The mark he gave me was on the top part of my breast. When I put on a bra or swim top it would show as part of my cleavage. It was a full bite mark that he closed with his venom once his release was finished. I was honored to have it and I would wear it proudly. I feel asleep shortly after we had made love since it was nearly 2 in the morning. He had worn me out completely.

I awoke the next morning to a love note on the bedside table asking me to join him for breakfast at the nearby pastry shop. He had left a single rose for me to find as well. He told me that he had selected a cute outfit and placed it in the bath and requested I wear it. I found that it hanging in the bathroom; the shirt was a red low cut top with a nice pair of capri pants. I showered, changed and made my way to the café. When I entered he stood and pulled out my chair for me and waited for me to sit then he helped position it closer to the table. The waiter came shortly after with our order. He told me that my outfit looked better on me than he thought it would and he likes how it shows off my cleavage. I looked down for the first time and I noticed that I could see the top portion of his mark. I smiled and he reached over for my hand. I ate some of everything he had order while we quietly talked about this and that. Once I was finished he told me that he had something he wanted to give me. He pulled a box from his pocket and he opened it so I could see. I could see the most beautiful bracelet laying carefully in its place in the box. It was a white gold chain link type of bracelet that had a single heart charm hanging from it. I gasped when he pulled it from the box and attached it around my wrist. He brought it to his face and he kissed the top of my hand. He told me that this piece was to remind me that we belonged together. He showed me the heart charm that had our initials on it and a date. He also told me that no other charm needed to be placed on this bracelet unless he gave it to me. I loved the bracelet so much and I would wear it every day. I told him that and that I was honored to be his mate.

We finished up and returned to our room so we could pack. Our trip home would be a few hours and we needed to get ready to go. I came to Texas a few days ago to help our façade up not thinking that something here would change my life but it did and I would always remember my trip to Texas where I met my wonderful mate. I loved him so much already and had only known him a not even a day yet. I knew my brothers would approve and I feel that my dad did as well but I am not sure about my sisters or my mother. I knew they would go along with their mates but I hoped that they would be happy for me and love him too in their own ways. My only concern was with Edward. I knew that he truly loved me in his own way but we just couldn't see eye to eye on things. I hope that he takes the news well and doesn't try anything stupid to win me back. I know that he and I are not mates because I can not see myself being without Peter and Edward has been gone so long without a word from him and I am just fine. Even now when Peter is away from me my chest hurts but when we find each other again the pain goes away. Edward and I were never mates and I hope to God that he realizes that before he decides to go and act all postal about this.

Peter grabbed our bags and I did a quick double check of the room to make sure we had everything then we went to the lobby and checked out. He drove us to the airport and we dropped off the rental and checked ourselves in to board our plane. I was ready to get home. I had loved Texas but I was ready to show off my mate to everyone I knew. I loved him with every beat of my heart and I was busting at the seams to tell everyone back home about him. He held me close till it was time to board the plane then he helped me relax during take off by whispering things he wanted to try when we got home. At some point during our time together last night, he found that his sweet and virgin mate was a sex vixen and I just couldn't get enough of him. It was like I couldn't go without touching him in some way or another and I would rather feel in inside of me than anywhere else. The whispering was driving me insane and I just wanted to take him right here in our seats but he told me we had to wait till we got home. He found it rather amusing that I couldn't go without him and he decided it was because he was so talented in pleasing the ladies. My jealous side came out and I told him that the only one he was ever going to please again would be me. I told him that he was not allowed to be with another woman ever again. He laughed and told me that he could never be with anyone other than his mate once he found me. I was plenty enough for him to handle anyway. That didn't make me feel any better though, but he started whispering to me again and it got me all hot and bothered then the plane started its descent into Seattle.

Once the plan finally stopped at its assigned gate, we collected our bags and managed to make it off the plane in one piece and without me taking him for all the world to see. We had just walked out into the gate area and we were met by my parents. Carlisle was smirking at me like he knew something he shouldn't and Esme was holding his hand trying not to run over to me and hug me to death. I still had a tight grip on Peter and I was trying hard to keep myself in line till we made it home but was having a hard time. Carlisle picked up on my problem and started laughing.

"Dad, glad to see you too but can we please hurry this up so I can get home. I have something I MUST do and soon."-Bella

"Bella honey, I am so glad you made it home alright and whatever it is that you must do will have to wait till much later. Esme has invited the Denail's down to be introduced to your new mate and we need to be gracious hosts to them while they are visiting."-Carlisle

"Are you kidding me? Is….are…they all coming?"-Bella

"I believe so, each and every one of them."-Carlisle

I let go of Peter and ran over into my dad's arms crying my heart out.

"Bella, it will be alright. Alice says this is the best way to let him know. Now please collect yourself and introduce me to your mate, I would love to meet him. He looks very….mmm…good for you."Carlisle

"Oh…uh..mmm, yeah he is good…I mean for me. He is good to me ….oh never mind let me introduce him to you." I pulled Peter to me "Peter this is my dad- Carlisle and Dad I believe you guys have met before but this here is my Peter, my mate."- Bella

"It is an honor to meet you as Bella's dad. It's been such a long time Carlisle, thank you for having me and allowing me to join her in your family. I will make you proud."Peter

"I am just glad to see that you are making changes in your life. It will make living with us possible and much easier as time goes by. I am excited that Bella has found you as her mate. I have heard many wonderful things about your character and past from Jasper. I know that you will take excellent care of my daughter and will treat her well. Now let's go and meet the rest of the family. Esme and I are only allowed through security because of Bella but the rest of our family is here as well waiting on your bags."- Carlisle

"Bella dear, I love your new bracelet; it looks so wonderful on you."-Esme

"Mom, Peter gave it to me this morning. It's very beautiful isn't it?"-Bella

"That it is. Does it have a special meaning or was it just a gift?"-Esme

"It is his gift to me as his mate. It's to remind me that we belong together. The heart has our initials and the date we became mates on it."-Bella

She pulled me closer to her and asked me if he left his mark on me yet and I told her yes and I looked down and she followed my eyes to where she could see a portion of it.

"Oh Bella honey, you have become a woman while you were away. I am so proud of you and I am very sorry now that I invited the others for a visit. I know how hard it is to be so newly mated. I should have thought about that but I didn't. I am sorry, please forgive me sweetheart."Esme

"It's okay mom. I am mostly concerned about how he will take the news. I don't want him to attack Peter and cause a scene or injury to him."Bella

"I know Alice told us it would be better to have them visit now but she didn't say what the outcome would be either way. So I can only guess but I hope he has accepted the fact that he left you for his own reasons and I hope he truly has let go of you."-Esme

"You know, Peter is a good fighter I am told. If it comes to a fight, I believe he would beat Edward."-Bella

"Let us pray that it doesn't come to that. Now let's see if we can spot the rest of the family. I heard they want to go swimming with the other sisters from Alaska when they arrive."-Esme

"Oh the joys. Mom, Rose knows I don't like to go swimming with them, I just don't compare to their bodies. Next to them I feel so….plain."-Bella

"Bella, you are not plain, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would love to go swimming again with you. Don't worry about what your cousins may think of you or anyone else for that matter. I love you, just the way you are. Plus when we go swimming you will get to show off that wonderfully placed mark of mine and I want everyone to know who you belong to. I am proud and honored to have such a beautiful mate in you Bella. I love you so much."-Peter

"I love you too Peter."-Bella

"Carlisle, isn't young love so wonderful to watch. They are so cute together don't you think?"Esme

"Yes dear, they are very cute together but I still think she is too young to be involved."-Carlisle

"Darling, we went through this already…we can't help who we fall in love with or when. When fate steps in it's for a reason. Face it, our daughter is no longer a girl anymore she is a woman and she is a beautiful one at that. Peter is lucky to have her as she is him. They are made for each other. Look at them sweetie, you can just feel their love rolling off of them from here. Plus can it because he had you permission first, Bella made him request it from you before they took it any further. She wanted your approval as her dad and he wanted it as her coven leader."-Esme

"You're right of course Esme. It's just….I know, I know….I gave my permission but it doesn't let me off the hook to be the concerned father I am inside for her. I trust him and I trust Jasper to have told me differently but he knows Peter and I know that he will take excellent care of Bella."Carlisle

"Look, Bella and Peter have found the others. Let's meet back up with them and quite hiding and get them home. Did you mention to Edward that she had met someone?"Esme

"Yeah, I mentioned it to him. He seemed okay on the phone but seeing her with someone else in person may be another story. Peter seems to be much better for her than Edward ever could have been. He builds her up where Edward always brought her down. I think Peter will be very good for Bella and he will protect her."-Carlisle

I meet up with my other siblings at the baggage claim and they were all excited to meet Peter. Emmett and Jasper has been talking about him over the weekend and I bet ever since they found out about him. They all greeted him with hugs and handshakes and he returned them. This was more of a reunion of sorts for him as he had already met them before but this time he was meeting them as my mate and that of a new member of this family. We waited for our bags to finally come out of the plane and then we got into the cars and went home. Peter and I rode with Esme and Carlisle while Jasper & Alice rode with Emmett & Rose. Carlisle needed to talk to Peter before we arrived home since we were expecting company for a couple of days and this talk had to happen before they left. I fell asleep in Peter's arms while they discussed the rules of the family and the rules regarding hunting. Peter was informed of the treaty and was told he would be added soon but the wolves knew he was staying with us for now but everyone wanted to give Peter time to prove himself worthy of being protected by the treaty. I missed most of the discussion but I really didn't care about that, if I missed something important someone would update me.

Peter kissed me awake when we entered Forks so I would be awake enough when we arrived home. Esme made a call to Tanya to say we were about 10 minutes from the house but requested they wait about an hour more to let me and my guest get settled before coming over. Once we arrived to the Cullen house I took Peter by the hand and lead him inside to give him the tour.

* * *

**AN- So what did you guys think? This mating bond does compare to the wolves imprinting for those that might have questions about it. I wish there was something like that feeling in real life but sadly I am still a single mother looking for my mate...maybe I will find a Peter out in the world one day.**

**Thanks for reading and I love to read each and every one of the reviews you guys write. Thank you for taking the time to write them, they do help me develop the story to some degree. And again, if you want to read something else I have written check out my profile. A Weekend Away with Carlisle is the other I am currently working on. I have writer's block on my other story right now but I hope to get back on it soon.**

**Please leave me your thoughts about this chapter. Thanks again for reading and taking the time to leave a review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****BPOV****

Esme assisted me in showing Peter the layout of the house and she showed us the room the family had been working on for him to use. It was next door to mine and we shared a bathroom. She quickly informed us that I would need to sleep alone in my room on school nights but we could share on weekends till I graduated from school in a few short weeks. When Peter had served out his probation time with the family and the pack he and I could officially be together alone full time without worry. I had no worries at all with Peter. I knew that he would never harm me but the pack felt it in my best interest to keep him a bit apart from me but my parents agreed with me but felt pressured as well to play nice with the wolves for a month. The tour went great and Peter loved how simple my room was, he liked the fact that it wasn't painted pink or overly girly but instead he loved how minimalistic it was. I had to agree with him on that. Alice and Rose had fought with me over how my room looked but Esme had sided with me and since she's the mother of the house her vote carried further. I for one was grateful. Peter's room was simply done as well, seeing that his brother actually fought his wife for the duty of making it perfect for Peter. The brother's had very similar tastes it turns out and they could be in fact considered blood brothers since they are so close in size and appearance.

I was settling back into my room when Emmett appeared with my bags. He sat them down and then himself. He was just watching me while I put a few things away and changed in my closet into something more presentable. I did keep the shirt that Peter had selected this morning but changed into a cute skirt instead of the capri's I wore on the plane. I came back out and set on my bed and looked over at Emmett while I brushed my hair out. He stood up and sat down behind me and took the brush from me and began brushing it for me. After a little bit he stopped and turned me towards him and told me that Peter was a great guy for me and he has his head in the right place. He explained that after I called Carlisle in Austin to have him help me out with those guys Peter had joined him in speaking with them. Emmett didn't tell me what they 'talked' about but I figured it was a tough love session but vampire style. He told me that even before I had met Peter he knew that he would protect me in any situation and he approved of him as my mate. He also mentioned that the bond Peter and I have rivals that of Carlisle and Esme's. He said if he at all felt unsure about leaving me in Austin with him, he would have stayed and watched over me like usual but he knew that Peter would keep me safe. We talked about the mating experience and what I thought about it. I showed him my mark and he seemed proud that I had gotten it so soon being a human and all. I also showed him my bracelet and explained what it meant and he told me that he had given Rose an anklelet to wear after they had been together a year. I thanked him for always being there for me when I traveled and I gave him his new hat. I hugged him and we went downstairs to wait on the arrival of Edward and the Alaskan cousins. I dreaded their arrival but both Emmett and Peter told me that they would be there and wouldn't let Edward harm me in any way.

I sat down next to Peter in the living room and sat quietly since he and Jasper were in the middle of a fierce battle on the wii. Once Jasper beat Peter the game was turned off by Rose and said that the others were driving up the driveway. I was a mess and Jasper knew it and came and knelt in front of me and took my hands from Peter and held them in his own. He was sending me all sorts of calming vibes to help relieve my stress and quickly enough I calmed down. Peter brought me into him again and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and rubbed my back while he stood us up. Carlisle went out to meet the others and I remained planted next to Peter till Alice ran to me and pulled Peter from me and pushed him and Jasper up the stairs to wait till she called for them. I guess she had gotten a vision that our previous arrangement didn't work out to well. I heard Carlisle explaining that our guest was here and anxious to meet everyone but was tending to something upstairs for a few moments then I saw them enter the room via the reflection I was getting from the window. I decided that I wanted to look out the back window so I could collect myself before seeing Edward for the first time since he removed himself from my life a year ago. I saw them all walk in and start hugging and shaking hands with my family then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned around to see Edward looking into my eyes with such anger, resentment and what looked to be disgust.

"What are you still doing living with my family? I thought by now you would have left them alone."- Edward

"Edward, it's good to see you too. You know why I live with our family how could you think I would have left my parents? I love them too much to leave plus I am still in high school. I have been looking at a few colleges and I just returned from Texas just an hour or so ago from looking at UT but I believe that our family will be moving along with me when and where I choose to attend, if I attend next fall. That much hasn't been officially decided as of yet."- Bella

"Bella, you need to learn to stand on your own two feet and have a normal life. That is why I broke up with you and left you here, so you could meet someone, fall in love and experience life."- Edward

"Thank you Edward. I am glad that you did it for those reasons or maybe I might not have met my true soul mate. If you hadn't have left I would not have been able to afford to travel the country seeking out colleges to attend and I would have not have traveled to Texas and found my mate looking for me. Thank you for letting me go and letting me have my chance of meeting someone and falling in love and thank you for letting me experience life. I have had many opportunities to do so since you left. I have traveled, found out that I like new things that I have never tried before, like sky diving with Emmett and scuba diving with Jasper or listening to live music in a hole in the wall club in Austin. Thank you Edward for allowing me to live my life to its fullest this last year and I look forward to seeking new adventures to share with my mate for the rest of eternity."- Bella

"You really found your mate? I am your mate Bella not some guy you found in Texas. I thought that excuse was just to get me to come home. God knows that Carlisle has tired too since I left but when Tanya accepted the invite I was hunting and I had to come with them seeing that they will not leave me alone at the house for a week. I didn't leave you so you could become a mate to a vampire Isabella. I wanted you to have a normal HUMAN life, not what we all have to live with. I wanted better for you."-Edward

"Edward, do you ever think at any time that you and I were mates?"-Bella

"Yes, I did believe that you and I were mates, I believe that we still are mates."-Edwards

"Can you tell me what happens to the mates if they are separated? Has anyone you've known every try to go without their mate, even for hunting?"-Bella

"Yes, I have known other vampires that have been separated from their mates but I fail to see how this relates to us?"-Edward

"Edward, tell me what happens when the said mates are separated from each other?"- Bella

"I have heard that they are in pain when they are apart. I still must ask you what this has to do with us Bella. I don't feel this pain you are referring about."- Edward

"You got it Edward, follow that line of thought. Jasper….what feelings do I have right now? Edward give me your hand and what are Edward's emotions"- Bella

"Bella, you are in slight pain and discomfort. You are also feeling friendship, resolve and contentment. You are happy but still a bit reserved. Edward, you are feeling confusion yet you are content and happy."-Jasper

"Now if I was standing here with you as my mate would I feel 'slight pain and discomfort'?"Bella

"No, I guess not. I would assume the pain and discomfort would have gone away at my touch. Am I right in that assumption Jasper?"-Edward

"Yes Edward that would be correct. If she were touching her mate those two feelings would go away and be replaced by something else."-Jasper

"Bella, is your mate truly here. I can't not hear his thoughts and I can not catch his scent. It is a 'he' isn't it? You haven't taken one of my brothers mates and claimed them as your own have you?"- Edward

"Edward, that is sick, just sick. You need to get out more. Jasper if you won't mind, would you go and fetch my mate and bring him down to me please. Edward close your eyes until I tell you to open them again. Emmett, Carlisle if you wouldn't mind coming closer as well. Now Edward, what do you sense?"- Bella

"I can smell you and my brothers and father near but no one else. Keep your eyes close, I am going to remove my hand from yours and I want you to listen to Jasper tell you mentally my new emotions. Will you do that for me? Don't go looking for anything else, just the emotions I am feeling right now."-Bella

As I hug on to Peter, I let his love surround me and fill me and replace my hurt I felt in his absence. I wanted to kiss him but I needed Edward to see that he and I were not mates and I didn't want him to lose his cool this close to me.

"Jasper, if you would please tell the rest of us what they are."-Bella

"Bella, you are feeling loved, adored, cherished, happy and contentment along with a lot of lust and longing but all those are to be expected when in the arms of your mate."-Jasper

"Emmett, Rose will you do the same as I please and let Jasper get a read on you as well?"-Bella

"Of course Bella"- Rose

"Alright, Jasper…"- Bella

"Their emotions are about the same but more intense in the area of lust and longing but that is normal for them but the others are the same."-Jasper

"Thank you guys. Edward open your eyes and I would like to introduce you to my mate. I believe you might have met before."- Bella

"Peter….. I should have known, I found that bit of helpful information from Jasper's mind but I figured it common place for brothers to think of each other. You are not worthy of Bella. You are a human drinker and should not even be in Forks let alone this house. Carlisle, how can you allow this to happen? You claim she is your daughter yet you allow and it seems approve of this mating."-Edward

"What concern of it is it to you, son. You left her broken on the forest floor for Jasper to find. He and Emmett had been out looking for her since you up and left hours after coming home and demanding us all to pack up and leave before the sun could come up. Alice told you that leaving her would turn out bad for her if left alone to come to terms of your leaving and ours as well. You knew we stayed behind to encourage her through her break up with you. She almost died on several occasions and with the new treaty with the wolves we were able to help save her a few times alongside them. She went through hell after you left her and just about as she was getting better someone came along and shot her father. You know this story and you know that we offered to take her in as one of our own and care for her as our daughter. This is not new to you as to why she is still living here. As to me allowing Peter to be here with his mate; look at his eyes.

The moment he came into his own special knowledge of knowing he would find his mate in human form, he made a diet change and called Jasper for help and advice. When your brother asked Alice to help, she saw that Peter's intended mate was indeed our own Bella. He encouraged him to hunt as often as possible till they met in order to lighten his eyes up but when she saw them she knew what he was doing and what he had been hunting before. She trusted him with her life like she did each and every one of us. I learned of Alice's vision of Peter's mate and with his knowledge I agreed to let Bella make the trip to Austin to see if this would in fact come to pass, and it did. The pack and I have agreed to give Peter a probation period of sorts to prove that he is in control and they will be supervised for much of that time as well. To approve or disapprove of their mating isn't up to me if I want to keep Bella in our family. If I had have disapproved of it she would have just left on her own with him and we would not have seen or heard anything from her again. I choose to keep her in my, our life and I do NOT see anything wrong with it. He completes her and makes her happy. Besides their mating is complete so there is nothing you can do about it but bitch and moan that you don't approve."-Carlisle

"What do you mean that their mating is complete?"-Edward

"Edward, look at me….do you see this mark on me?"- Bella

"Pull you shirt back up Bella, I don't need to see your breast like that."-Edward

"Edward look….LOOK AT ME….good, now see this mark? What does it look like and what does it placement mean to other vampires?"- Bella

"I see it, I see it….it is a mark of a mated vampire."-Edward

"Yes, it is. I am mated to a vampire hence the marking and its placement. And can you tell me when this mark is placed upon a new mate?"- Bella

"It is placed at the climax of said mates once the mating is complete."- Edward

"That is correct as well. Now can you tell me that I am not mated to a vampire? You have know about my mark given to me by my mate Peter and you are aware the emotions when mates are apart, can you honestly believe still that you and I are truly mates?"-Bella

"I see you point Bella….I see that you believe that all this is true but a human can not be mated to a vampire it is just not possible."-Edward

"What was that Edward? Can you think that last bit again in your own head…but this time listen to yourself. The thing is I am NOT mated to you but I am mated to Peter. I am human now and he is a vampire. Alice show him your vision I know you had….Jasper send out the emotions that come from her when Peter and I first see each other in the park."-Bella

"Eleazer, does Bella have any special talents? Could she be a shield, is this why I can not read Peter's mind?"-Edward

"It appears that she either will be one or is. If she is now it will be very strong once she is changed. It is a known fact that shields can protect their mates from harm. If you can not get a read on him then she is doing it unknowingly for him. She shouldn't have any control over it as a human. If I was a betting man, which I am not, I would bet that once the mating was complete her shield covered him to help protect him the only way she can. I would also go as far in saying that Kate could not shock him either but I feel that no one wants to test that theory out. Edward it is important that you understand and acknowledge that Peter is Bella's mate. The whole time you have been with us you have been moping around but if Bella had been your mate then you would still be curled up in a ball, unfed and suicidal from being apart. It sounds like she had loved you enough to make the break up hard on her but she was able to come through it fairly fast. I understand from speaking with Carlisle back in those days and she was almost back to 100% just about a month or so after you left her. Edward, you must, you must come to terms with this. Bella is not your mate, if she was, you would have come back here a couple days after you first left. The distance between mates would have nearly killed you both but it didn't. Grow up Edward and get your head out of your ass."-Eleazer

"I get it. I do…..I just need some time to let it all sink in. Peter, if my family has accepted you then I am sure in time I will too. I can sense that once I can fully get my head around this I bet we might even be friends. How about us Cullen men go on a little quick hunt. I have been locked in that car filled with crazy woman most of the day and I need to run and grab a bite of dinner before the big reveal to Bella."-Edward

"That sounds great Edward. What do you like to hunt? Deer?" Texas didn't have the best selection of animals but they had a lot of deer and hogs."Peter

"It's will be like taking a newborn out on their first hunt, won't it Carlisle. He needs to acquire some good hunting skills."- Emmett

"Yeah, so does that mean Emmett that you are going to get to sit and keep watch out for our ladies. No I guess you should tag along as well so we can give group instruction. "Jasper

"Funny Jasper….I will go along but I don't need a tutor. I have mad skills and you are just jealous you don't have them too."- Emmett

"Okay, guys….I think you should go on and leave before Emmett and Jasper decided to redecorate the living room. Dad can you get them out of here, I really don't want to hear about their mad skills or lack thereof. We all know you are the man out there, go on and teach them how it's done Dad."-Bella

"Dang, she got you wrapped around her finger."- Emmett

"Come on guys before your mother throws us all out for the night. Ladies we will be back in a couple hours max."-Carlisle

The Cullen men plus Eleazar ran out for a quick hunt and I am left with the all the ladies. Tanya calls out for her sisters to go on their own hunt and Rose decides to go with them leaving me with Esme and Alice for company. Once everyone is out of the house, I head to the kitchen to fix me something to eat but Esme beats me there and starts preparing a sandwich for me. I sit down at the bar overlooking the kitchen and Alice sits down next to me and we all start talking.

"So Bella, How does it feel to be a half of a mated pair?"-Alice

"I love it. I feel so complete now and the thing is I didn't feel like I was missing anything till I met Peter but then when I saw him I felt complete. It was the strangest thing."-Bella

"How did everything go when you guys decided to complete the bonding process? Did his bite hurt at all? Did your first time go alright?"-Esme

"We spent the better part of the day talking once we dropped Emmett at the airport. He took me to dinner and we swam in the pool. We talked about just about everything and then some I am surprised that we found the time to…you know…at all. I guess that why I didn't manage to get to sleep till the very early hours in the morning. Everything went great, he took great care with me the first time and when he marked me it sent me over the edge."-Bella

"Can we see it?"-Alice

"Sure"-Bella and I pulled down my top a bit so they could take in the whole thing. It was a wonderful sight to be seen. I was proud of it and honored to wear it.

"He told me I should be proud to show it to others. He likes to see it."-Bella

"I think it is wonderful. It looks great on you. Ours are in more hidden places but Peter believes in letting others know what belongs to him. I have the same mark but on the bottom of my breast. And Esme's well, her is totally covered at all times."-Alice

"Alice, just because Carlisle choose that location to put it doesn't mean that it is any less meaning full to others of our kind. What do you think others would think if they found it?"- Esme

"Esme, if you don't mind, where is yours at?"-Bella

"Carlisle chose to mark me where if another vampire saw it then he would know that he should run away fast. He placed his mark on the around my clit. It isn't as big as yours but its placement is not typical of a coven leader. Usually mates of the leaders place their marks in a very public place on the female's body, sometimes on the ear lobe or just behind it but not on the main arteries' or veins for changing. The males that mark in exposed areas are usually dominate in nature. Peter isn't that sort but he does want a mate that will be submissive to him in some areas. Has he discussed this with you yet Bella?"- Esme

"Yes, we talked about it before he marked me. He explained what he expected out of me and what might happen if I failed to live up to those standards. I feel that once I become a vampire those will change along with me since most of them would only affect me as a human."-Bella

"You know, since Peter likes to see his mark on you all the time, you will have to come up with a cover story for school. Like you got attacked by a dog or something so they won't question it as much. I will have to make sure I start buying more low cut shirts for you so you he can enjoy seeing it. I have the perfect swim suit for you to wear tomorrow. It will show it off wonderfully. I also love your bracelet as well. He has good taste in jewelry too."-Alice

"Thanks for the sandwich Mom, it was great. I think I am going to go lay down till the boys get home and I have some reading I did to do for school. Thanks for the girl talk, I missed it this weekend."-Bella

"Someone will wake you once everyone gets back. Tonight is all about you and this night was planned before we found out about Peter and his will have to wait for the right moment later down the road. Go read, and rest up. See you in a couple hours Bella honey."-Esme

I went up to my room and got my book for English and settled myself onto my bed to try and read a couple of chapters for class but found myself asleep before I could find the right page.

****PPOV****

The guys lead me out to the forest for some hunting but it mostly was for fun I found out. These guys including Carlisle and Eleazar liked to wrestle and I found that out the hard way when Jasper attacked me and had me pinned to the ground. He held out his hand and explained when the guys go hunting without the ladies we get to have a little fun while we hunt. Jasper and I took off in one direction while Emmett and Edward left together and Carlisle and Eleazar hunted together.

"Peter, Brother. I really haven't had a chance to talk with you since you landed. I am glad to see you. I am glad to finally get to hunt with you again."-Jasper

"Me too brother. It has been so long since we last hung out and I am glad that I am going to be able to be around. We have a lot to catch up on."- Peter

"I know Carlisle must have given you the talk in the car, so what rules do you have to follow?"- Jasper

"Well, I think most of them are the wolves' rules. I have to remain on Cullen land surrounding the house for one week. I have to hunt everyday for a month and after the first two weeks are over then Carlisle and myself will meet with them and they will check my eyes. If they seem golden enough then I can go into town with a Cullen escort that is not Bella but she can be with us, when that week is complete I have another meeting with the wolves. The beginning of the fourth week barring any problems I can leave the house with Bella but someone has to know where I am at all times besides Bella. Once that week four is over, the Cullen Clan will meet with the Wolves and their elders to have my name added to the treaty and I am covered like you guys are. Until that time I am still seen as an outsider and if my actions prove unbecoming of a Cullen then I can and most likely will be destroyed."-Peter

"Well, they make sense though. You better keep to the treaty though of Bella will have your ass. I heard you have your own room. What's with that? Why not share with Bella?"-Jasper

"The wolves are still trying to protect Bella as much as possible even though she lives in a house full of vampires. Carlisle and Sam discussed this aspect of my probation in a bit firmer stance. He explained that she and I are a mated couple now which he related as imprinting to them. She is to sleep alone in her room each school night of my probation but on weekends we are allowed to share a room. When my probation is over, she will have just graduated and she can make her own choices but as a minor under their protection till that day she still has to follow their wishes as well. I understand that is the first time they have imposed an order to her but she seems willing to go along with it. Carlisle mentioned that I can lay with her till she sleeps and then can sit in one of her chairs till she wakes if I or she wishes me to remain with her while she sleeps."- Peter

"That is sweet of him to allow that. Keep that on the down low or it might cause trouble with the wolves. I want you around for the long term brother. Speaking of which, what do you plan on doing with Bella's humanity? Are you planning on changing her?"-Jasper

"Of course I plan on changing her. Carlisle told me she wants to complete high school but after that time she would be ready anytime. It seemed that it was already planned but nothing was firm. I would like to do a few things with her while she is still human but I don't think I will last much past the end of the year. I would like to see her changed before New Year is here."-Peter

"What do wish to do with her as a human?"-Jasper

"I know we are mates but I want to date her and get to know her and I want to marry her."Peter

"You don't want her to age much more do you? You don't want her closer to your age?"-Jasper

"No, I want a younger woman. Of course I would like to see her closer to my age but I can't wait that long. I am 27 and she is only 18 now and she will be 19 before she changes. I can't wait those extra few years just so we can be closer to my age. I am selfish enough to want to change her now but I want to give her some more time to come into her own before I change her."-Peter

"What do you expect to change between now and the end of the year?"Jasper

"Well, she is going to start a new exercise routine and start eating healthier and with time her body will add some muscle and strength that will help her during her change. She is beautiful the way she is now and I know the change will help define her assets but if I can help her with her self- confidence before then she will think herself as a really worthy of me and stop feeling so plain next to Alice, Rose and Esme. Edward told her that she wasn't worthy of him and she was worthless to us. Those ideas of hers need to change before she becomes a vampire of she will bring with her bitterness and resentment. I want her to feel good about what she looks like and feel like my equal and not someone I took on as a charity case. I love her with all my heart."Peter

"She never told us what Edward told her when he broke up with her. I am sure there is more to that story and we may never know. Edward only told us that he broke up with her but didn't give us honest reasons of why. That is why I told the family we should stay and help her through this. We never really thought that she would become a member of our family but she did when her father got shot. Her mom signed over her rights to Carlisle and Esme and Bella disowned her mother. They only speak through email and that is rare. Carlisle and Esme are her parents now and they see her as their daughter and treat her as such. They also said we were their kids but once the papers were signed saying Bella was theirs things changed in our house, for the better. Carlisle sat her down and told her that she needed to help around the house and do chores like she had at Charlie's and she would have a bed time, curfew and all the things most parents press upon their kids. She gets in trouble and gets punished when she breaks his rules. He bought her a new car but she works part time to pay for the gas and he has kept her from spending the insurance money that she got when her father died. He taught her how to invest it and helps keeps tracks of the trends in the stock market for her. They had a great relationship when she and Edward were together but after she moved in he really took the dad thing to the next level. I think she enjoys the restrictions he places around her. She will be an excellent mate for you. She will make you proud and she is proud to belong to you, I can already tell. She seems confident in wearing your mark for others to see."Jasper

"Thanks man…I think she is perfect for me as well. She keeps me on my toes with her wit and humor. Plus she is a sex vixen in bed."-Peter

"Dude that's my sister you are talking about….but I can see it. She loves to please but I know she has a wild side in her since Edward cut her loose. I have taken her out a couple times and seen her on the dance floor. She has some awesome moves so I don't want to know about what she can do for you behind closed doors."-Jasper

"Let's get back I want to see what Carlisle has planned for my mate. No one has told me yet."-Peter

"Oh….its been planned before she decided to go to Austin but she is becoming a Cullen tonight. She will get her crest piece this evening. It's a big deal but she doesn't know. It's very formal event for everyone but her. She will be dressed as usual and the rest of us will be dressed to the nines to welcome her into the family. That is why the Denalis's are here, they are part of our coven but we live split up. We consider ourselves cousins and they have they own coven leader but she and Carlisle speak often and we help each other out a lot."-Jasper

"Bella and I were talking about the fact she has been a member of the family for over a year but as yet to receive the honor of wearing the crest. She felt you guys didn't really see her as family. I told her otherwise but she seems stubborn about it but I guess after tonight she will know where she stands. I just wish we could have shared in this experience together but I guess I won't be a true Cullen either. I will marry into it later on."-Peter

"You want to be a Cullen too? I never thought I see the day when Peter the Fucking Great would want to be part of a veggie clan, but I guess love changed your heart. You would give your girl the moon if you could too."-Jasper

"I would do anything I could to make her happy and I started before I even met her. She had me whipped before she even met me, now how much worse will it get The might God of War….you been a member of this veggie clan for a long time now, now I think we are both whipped."-Peter

"I bet one day you will become an official member of the Cullen Clan but you must prove yourself to everyone. It won't happen while you are on probation I can tell you that for sure but one day I bet your dreams will come true if you stick to our way of life. Keep the faith brother. Now go and find your mate. It seems she is asleep. Keep the secret of what is going to happen tonight."-Jasper

"What will her piece be?"- Peter

"Oh….you will have to wait and see…."-Jasper


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Sorry about taking so long on getting the update up but it is here now. Give me some time to get the next one out, I need to work on my other stories too. I hope this chapter is what you were hoping for and thanks in advance for taking the time to read it and I hope you leave me a review too.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

****BPOV****

Alice came in and woke me up so I could get ready for whatever this surprise that is happening tonight. My understanding was the Denali's came here to meet my new mate, Peter, but it seems that my family had other reasons for them to be here. I just hope that Edward will behave himself and leave me and Peter alone and I can only wish that he would give me his blessings but regardless if he does I am mated to Peter. I know we still need to get to know each other and I am secretly thankful for the rules that the pack are requiring us to follow. I found that I had an email from Sam once I woke up and it described the rules for both Peter and myself. I know they are only looking out for me but they should give me a chance to my own decisions about my life. The only reasons they have to keep me under their command is 1-I know of their history and 2- I am human and they must protect humans. I think it's a bunch of crap but its only a month till I graduate then I can make whatever decisions I want and no one has to be informed.

My rules are simple, keep in contact with the pack in some way every day, they said it could be by phone, txt, email or in person. That one is easy enough to do because I already do that anyway. The second one would be that I would keep my own separate room in the Cullen house and Peter would have his. He informed me that Carlisle had fixed it so that I would have weekends with Peter as long as one of the vampire Cullen's were in the house too. I think they are a little over protective but oh well, what is a girl to do. I am just glad that they still love me enough to look out for me. I know they are around when I go for my runs and I am glad that they are because they have helped me out on several occasions till someone could get inform the Cullen's. Once I had trip into a pot hole and they had taken me to the ER to see Carlisle. Another time some evil looking dog had gotten loose from his yard and attacked me while I was jogging and again took me to the ER. The pack has this card they made up and every time they get to take me to the ER they get one of the nurses to initial it. I think it's stupid but they seem to get a kick out of filling up the 'Swan ER VIP Card' as they call it. I once asked them what prize they would win when it was filled up and they simply stated that Emmett was keeping that a secret. I had to figure they were in on this together but I kept quiet about it.

Once I was finally showered and dressed I made my way downstairs where I was graced with the Living Room completely lit with candles all around the room plus a few flower arrangements stationed around the room as well. Everyone was standing with their mates and Peter was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs and took my hand and led me where Carlisle was wanting. Everyone sat down including Peter but Carlisle and I remained standing. He began speaking by telling me that he was proud of me and that he was glad to be my dad and after tonight I would be an official member of the Cullen Coven and not just the family. He sat us down on the love seat and motioned for Edward to begin.

"When I first saw Bella, I knew that she was something special. I knew that she smelt divine and I both wanted and didn't want to get to know her. Once I calmed my inner monster I began a shaky friendship that grew to what I felt was true love. I brought her into our family and that I can never regret doing. She has brought such life into our depressing ways and she has helped all of us in finding the good in our selves. She has taught us that we have souls and we are not the monsters we see ourselves as. Bella, I know we have our differences but I hope over time that we can once again be friends seeing soon you will be my sister in this life."-Edward and motioned for Alice to pick up.

"When Edward first decided to talk to you instead of other things I knew that you would be a part of our family. I knew that you bring wonderful things to this family, our family. I know you have had struggles in our world but they have only made you stronger and that courage has showed us that you truly do understand us in ways we do not. You are my best friend and soon to be my sister in this life and I am thankful that Edward chose to bring you into our family."-Alice

"Bella, the moment I found out about you I was against you but once I met you, you changed my mind. I knew I had to keep my distance from you but it was only for your safety. Even though I didn't get to know you as well as the other's in this room I found out many things about you. I learned about you through the feelings you expressed or kept bottled up. You are truly a selfless creature and you place the needs of others before your own, even if it puts you at death's door. You have risked so much to be here with us and you are willing to give up countless things to continue with our family into eternity. Thank you for showing us forgiveness time and time again and know this we will always be beside you when you need support or counsel."- Jasper

"Little Sis, I have loved you the moment you walked into this house. I found your personality refreshing and funny as hell. You are the little sister I have always wanted but never had till you met our family. I have enjoyed being the over protective big brother to you and I will continue to do so. "-Emmett

"Bella, you know we haven't always been friends but this last year I have grown much closer to you and I am glad to call you sister. Like everyone before has said, you brought life back into our life's. You have brought happiness, hope and belonging. You have always cared about us and forgave us for our mistakes and mine. I am grateful that Edward hung to his beliefs that you were a pure soul and brought you into our family even though he needed to take a different path. You remained in our life and your presence has strengthen us and will continue do so."- Rose

"Bella, I speak for my coven as well when I say that you have brought many wonderful things to the Cullen's since meeting them. I have noticed all of them have changed for the better since meeting you. Some moped around for decades wishing for something they didn't have but no one knew what it was but now those have the joy, peace and happiness that they were lacking. Others needed a honest friend, someone they could talk to regardless of the issue and be heard and understood. Some needed forgiveness that was long overdue and you somehow were able to give it. The Cullen's was a strong coven before you came into their lives but now they are a force to be reckoned with and somewhat feared in the vampire world. Our covens share a similar diet and therefore we are able to connect with humans on a different level than most vampires but getting to know you over the years has increased our bonds even more so. Thank you for being you Bella and choosing to be with our family."-Tanya

"Isabella, now as leader of this coven I would like to reinforce everyone's statement that has been said so far this evening. You are a valued member of our family and tonight I, we would like to welcome you into our coven as well. Would you please stand with me and let me welcome you properly into our coven with the official Cullen Crest. I, Carlisle Cullen, Founder and Leader of the Cullen Coven and Mentor to the Denali Coven would like to offer you, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, a rightful and honored position within the Cullen Coven. Do you accept my offer to join us?"-Carlisle

"Yes, Carlisle I accept your offer of joining your coven. It is such an honor to be able to do so. Thank you."-Bella

"Bella, I would like to bestow on you this piece of jewelry that shows others what coven you belong to. I have selected a simple piece that fits your simple lifestyle and personality; I would like to present you with this necklace. It is made from the finest platinum and it holds the Cullen Crest that I had personal designed for you. Please allow to me to place it around your neck so that others will know that you belong to this coven."- Carlisle

"Thank you so much Carlisle. This means the world to me. Thank you all for allowing me into your coven as well."-Bella says as she jumps into Carlisle awaiting arms and gives him the biggest hug.

"Now now Bella, you know that you have earned this and it was only fitting that you would be joining us after all. I am your dad and I couldn't just let my daughter join some other coven, that wouldn't be right now would it? I love you baby girl but there are others that want to welcome you as well."- Carlisle

I was passed around from one person to the next till I had made all the rounds and received many hugs and a few kisses. I was surprised that Edward spoke such nice words on my behalf considering how he felt earlier but I am glad none the less. I finally found my Peter or should I say Peter found me after it seemed that I had spoken to each of the family members. We stayed with the family for a few hours just catching up and letting them get to know Peter. He and Jasper were telling stories mostly funny ones but I noticed they kept from telling the darker ones unless there was a need to. I began to get tired so I laid my head on Peter's shoulder and got comfortable and the next thing I remember is waking up in my room the next morning.

I smelt breakfast cooking downstairs and I knew it was time to get up and get moving. I had school this morning and I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay home with Peter but as I was thinking of ways to avoid leaving the house Alice came busting through my down and started jumping on my bed telling me how great today was going to be. I sighed and decided it best to just go with it since I couldn't win against her. She pulled me out of bed and pushed me into the shower and she told me that when I got finished my outfit for the day would be waiting on me. Once I dried myself off and found my outfit I let out another sigh but this one was met with laughter from around the house. Sometimes I hate living with a houseful of vampires and today seemed to be one of those times. I looked at the clothes on my bed and was grateful that I got to wear my favorite chucks and jeans but it was the shirt I was having trouble with.

"Mom, would you come up here please?"-Bella

She quickly made her way into my room and asked me what was the matter and I just pointed to the shirt that Alice had selected for me to wear.

"Dear, I know it's a bit revealing for you but have you even tired it on?"-Esme

"No. This…this so called shirt needs more…you know….it needs more. I can't wear this out, what will people think? Do you know how hard it is already to get the boys to leave me alone, this shirt will make it so much worse. Please, please help me pick something else out."-Bella

"Try it on, I would at least like to see what it looks like on you before I make a decision about it."-Esme

"Fine"-….I pulled the dang shirt over my head and tired to fit it properly on me but wasn't having much luck….. "This has got to be the smallest top ever made, it was made to fit a kid Mom. I am picking another one and I don't care what anyone thinks of it."-Bella

"Bella, can I come in?"-Peter

"Uhhh….just give me a minute to get on a different shirt."Bella

As soon as I said that the door opened and Peter walked into my room. His eyes started at mine but then they descending towards the floor and back up to them.

"That shirt…looks amazing on you. (I blushed) I do agree with you that you shouldn't wear that to school let me pick out something else. I would like to see you in that again and soon though, I like the way it shows off my mark. You make me what to ravish you right now but you need to get to school."-Peter

He quickly went into my closest and found a suitable replacement to that thing Alice claimed to be a shirt and I pulled it on over my head. Esme was still hanging around but was tending to my bookcase while I was talking with Peter and changing but she turned to me once I adjusted my top and told me that breakfast was ready when I was and left us alone. Peter pulled me into his embrace and kissed me then I had to pull away to catch my breath he ended the kiss and grabbed my hand and my backpack and he lead me downstairs where the rest of my family had gathered. I told everyone thank you for last night and told them I was sorry for falling asleep on them but they held on resent me for it, I was always falling asleep on them on the weekends. That's why Carlisle and Esme made me keep to a bedtime on school nights and told the others to remain quiet enough not to wake me. They woke me plenty of times but most of the time I was always able to go back to sleep but I think Jasper was the reason for that.

I finished my breakfast too quick and it was time to leave for school already. Edward told me they would met me in the car and Peter pulled me into him again for a kiss but this time he kiss my neck, his mark and then my lips. Once he had finished whatever that was all about I went to the car to met Alice and Edward, since the others had already graduated last year. I climbed into the backseat of Edwards 2 door Volvo they both turned and looked at me funny. Then Alice spoke and Edward drove towards the school.

"What?"-Bella

"You know that kiss Peter gave you before you came out?"Alice

"Yeah….it was different. It was like he was licking on me or something. I was weird but erotic as hell too. Can you tell me what that was all about?"-Bella

"He was putting his scent on you. He was marking you so others would know to keep away from you. Did he kiss his mark too?"-Alice

"Yeah, why?"- Bella

"In the ways of vampire mating, he was reminding you that you belong to him. That whole routine will mean nothing to the boys at school but if you were around another of our kind then they would know that you were protected by a mate."-Edward

"It seems romantic in a way. I like knowing I belong to him and he is so sweet to me."-Bella

When we arrived at school Edward gave Alice a hug and a small peck on the lips then she pulled me on to our first class. We would meet back up with Edward in second period. The morning went pretty well. I sat with a few of my friends at lunch instead of my family because wanted to hear about my trip to Texas. Angela noticed that I had come into some new jewelry and wanted to get a good look at them. As they looked at my necklace they realized they had seen the symbol before on Alice's choker. I explained that it was the Cullen Crest and all the family members had something with it. Jessica teased me when I mentioned that my boyfriend had given me my bracelet until Angela told her to shut it. They asked if I met him in Texas and I nodded. They asked if we were doing long distance relationship and I told them that he had come back with me and moved in with the Cullen's as well. They quickly figured out that he was a college guy and they seemed a bit jealous. Mike joined us after he finished meeting with his tutor and gave me a funny look. I asked him what that was all about and he asked me if I was attacked by a dog or something while I was in Texas. I looked down and Peter's mark was showing a little bit. I nodded that I had in fact been bitten by a dog but explained it was healing fast. I was saved from his line of questioning when Edward came over to the table and asked me to help him with his Trig homework. I left with him and joined him and Alice at their table while we faked doing the homework. He explained that Mike had doubts about my bite mark and recommended me wearing shirts to school that hide it well. I agreed with him on that.

The final bell rang out and we left for home and found that Jasper and Peter were play fighting in the front lawn. Peter looked very hot fighting with Jasper and it seems they were having a good time until Jacob came out of the woods in his wolf form. Edward explained the situation and the tension melted away thanks no doubt to Jasper's gift. Jacob phased and joined me on the steps to watch them finish their mock fight. He kept sniffing the air around me but couldn't figure out something. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that I smelt more like a vampire today than normal. I wondered what that was about then I remembered that Alice told me this morning that routine with Peter this morning was what Jacob was smelling. I told him that I was mated to Peter and it was his scent on me. He looked down as if he was sad then when his face looked back up he eye fucked me. I felt uncomfortable with him looking at me like that but when his eyes landed on my cleavage he noticed my new scar that was visible. He let out a small growl and I pushed myself away from him and the fight the boys were having came to an immediate halt and both Peter and Jasper were at my side giving Jacob a stern look. I stood up and backed away from them and found myself behind Emmett quickly by the front door. He and Carlisle had come out to see what was going on. Once the story was quickly retold for him Carlisle explained to Jacob that I was now mated to Peter and he had marked me like a male vampire does to his mate. That made Jacob phase and he walked closer to the forest line then moments later a big black wolf joined him then they both phased back to their human forms. Sam spoke with Carlisle quietly for a few minutes about the situation I am sure but I couldn't hear them. They stood close together away from the others and spoke so soft that even my family couldn't hear them.

Soon Carlisle came over to me and asked me if I would join him on a drive to meet with the tribal council. He explained that Sam was calling an emergency meeting and he wanted me to attend along with Peter and Carlisle. I told him of course I would go with him. So Peter, Carlisle and I got into Carlisle's car and he set out for the reservation. When we crossed the line I noticed that 4 wolves were running alongside our car like an escort. Carlisle noticed my worry and explained that they were not allowed on their land and they felt like they needed to watch us carefully. I nodded and Peter reached over the seat and rubbed my shoulders to help me relax. Carlisle pulled up to an official looking building and Sam came to open my door for me. I stepped out and he lead us inside to face the council.

Billy was here along with Harry and Old man Quil; Sam sat next to them in the last remaining chair at the head table. We found seats waiting for us and sat down waiting on them to start this meeting. Sam quickly explained why he called the meeting and to say they were shocked was an understatement. They asked me if I could explain what had happened so I did. They asked Carlisle to explain the meaning behind the marking and they all seem to understand. Billy asked me if Peter had meant to harm me when he bit me and I told them that was not the case. I explained that he placed his mark on me in a loving way and it didn't cause me any pain whatsoever. Harry asked if I could show him what it looked like since they couldn't see it from where they were sitting. I walked over to them and pulled down my top low enough so that it was totally visible. I made sure that I kept my back turned to Jacob there was no reason that he should see it, he had no say in this matter. Old man Quil asked if he could touch it and I nodded but a low growl came from Peter but I shot him a look and he quit. The men laughed that I could put him in his place so quickly. Quil ran his fingers over the mark and noticed it was colder than the rest of my skin the he noticed my bite mark that James had given me and asked Carlisle what that one was about. I pulled up my top and returned to my sit as Carlisle explained the whole thing regarding James and that fateful day last year. Peter pulled me on to his lap and we listen while Carlisle told the entire story.

Harry stood and walked over to me and reached for my hand and stood me up. He looked me in the eyes and I told me that he was amazed that I lived through that and if I felt safe with Peter then he and the council would take my word and release him from his restrictions. I hugged him and told him that I trusted Peter with my life. He agreed that I must since I let a red eye knowingly bite me and in such a imitate way at that. He asked if I was going to want to become like my mate or if I planned on remaining human. I told him that I wished to remain forever at Peter's side. He turned to look at the other's members of the council then turned back at me and told me that they would give the Cullen's this one exception to change me when I was ready. He told Carlisle that one of the council members needed to in attendance when the time came unless it was in a life saving situation but regardless they were required to move away from the area for a period of no less than 10 years so I had time to adjust to their lifestyle. He agreed then asked for me to be added to the treaty once my change was complete.

Billy wheeled himself over to me and pulled me into his lap and told me that my dad would be proud of me for staying so focused after his death. He told me if I ever needed anything to call on him and the pack and they would help me out as best as they could. He told me that promise followed me till my end of existence. He would pass that knowledge down with the pack so if there was ever a time I needed their help I would have it. I hugged him and thanked him for everything. He helped me stand back up and handed me back to Peter. He looked him in the eye and told him that if he ever found out that he hurt me nothing would stop the pack from killing him. He nodded and thanked him for everything and Sam escorted us back to our car. This time we were able to drive off without the wolves running alongside us.

The trip home was relaxed and quiet. Carlisle informed the family to gather so he could update them on the outcome of the council meeting. I knew that Alice wouldn't know since anything to do with the wolves kept her from seeing anything. Carlisle told me he was proud of how I represented the family and myself with dealing the council. Peter agreed with him and he cuddle with me till we reached the house. The house was fairly quiet and filled with worry and concern. They had no idea what had happened at the meeting and they were all worried. We made our way into the dining room where everyone was waiting for us. We took our seats and they all looked at us but our facial expressions didn't give anything away. It was a funny sight to see, all of my vampire family that had remained at home were fidgeting in their seats. I let out a small laugh and I saw the relief start to overcome them. They realized then that everything was okay but I could still tell they wanted and needed to know how it all went down.

Carlisle nodded me to me and I stood up.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****BPOV****

I explained to the family that due to my status as a danger magnet had released Peter from his restrictions from the pack since they trusted me enough to let him near me with my past experiences with other red eye vampires. Everyone seemed pretty relieved that the news was good instead of the dread they feared. I told them I still had something very important to say, then I looked over to Peter and Carlisle and they both nodded but I swallowed hard to build nervousness in the group. I informed them that we would need to move from the Forks area due to the fact they also gave Carlisle permission to change me when I was ready. If I thought they were excited before they are totally crazed now. Emmett and Jasper were high fiving each other and then they bump their chest together like football players and the girls didn't fare much better they were hugging and letting out some weird sound. The only normal ones in the bunch were Carlisle, Peter and I.

I was happy don't get me wrong but I will miss 10 years of visiting my father's grave every week. I kissed Peter then told him and Carlisle I needed to go some place for a little alone time and I slipped out during all the commotion to the garage where I decided on taking one of Jasper's motorcycles and took off. I drove into town and stopped at the grocery store and pick out some cheap flowers and a already made deli sandwich, a bag of pretzels and 2 bottles of water. I put my purchases in my riding bag and sped my way out of town to the cemetery that Charlie was buried at. I weaved my way through to the back on the property to where his grave was at. I parked my bike then removed my helmet and riding jacket and walked over to the bench Carlisle and Emmett had placed here for me. I sat down my bag and retrieved the flowers then proceeded to his marker. I laid the new flowers on the top while I removed the old ones then added some water and the new flowers to the metal flower holder. I stood there for a few moments then sat down and began talking to my dad.

I told him all about Peter and how we met. I explained how he is my mate and what that means. Over the last few months I had voiced to his grave that the Cullen's were vampires and one day I would be too, so when I told him what the meeting with the pack was about and what decisions they had made regarding my life and my choices I knew he would understand. I missed my dad and I voiced it as much. Once I had said all I could think of I went over to the bench and brought out my dinner I picked up. I finished it quickly enough and I always enjoyed just relaxing near my dad. It made me feel that he was nearby and I could feel his love for me again. I had been sitting there a long time I guess before I realized that the sun was beginning to set then I heard a soft noise coming from the forest edge. I looked up to see Sam standing there. I motioned for him to join me and he walked over to me and sat down with me on my bench.

"Bella, I thought I might find you here. I knew you and your dad were very close and I know that you visit every week. I know the news that given to you at the meeting earlier is both good and bad news to you. We all knew one day you would ask to join the Cullen Family but we never thought you would be adopted into it out of necessity. The council and I could not separate you from them and one day we would have confessed our plan to allow them to change you but when you returned home from Texas with your mate we knew we had to act much quicker than we had planned. I know for a fact that when Peter marked you it hurt, how could it not."-Sam

I explained that it didn't hurt because the marking is done during our releases and the feeling of that overpowers any pain it may have brought.

"I quiet enjoyed it actually. I feel honored to have it and I wear if proudly. He enjoys seeing it but I cover it up when I am at school."-Bella

He also asked me why he hadn't seen any of the other girls mating marks and I said it's up the male where to put it. I explained that most of them put them where they know where they are but most coven leaders tend to place theirs in obvious locations on the neck area but Carlisle chose not to mark Esme in the normal positions and placed his mark much more private. I knew he was curious but I wasn't giving him that bit of info. I explained that Peter is a dominate mate but not in a bad way.

"Bella, I know leaving Forks will be hard for you. I know it will be hard for you to be away from Charlie and will not be able to do your weekly visits. If you allow me I would be honored to continue your visits and read him any letters you send me so he can keep on top of things. I know it will not be the same but it's the best I can do. If you are able to attend school for 2 years in a row without any problems I will talk with the council to see if they will agree with me to either allow you a visit or to remove the time limit restriction all together."-Sam

"You would do that for me. You would come here and sit with him and read things I mail you. I know I can do the whole 2 years without any problems, I just know I can. I have the whole family willing to help me through and Peter too. Thank you so much Sam."-Bella

"I would be honored to take your place till you are able or you no longer have the need."-Sam

"Thanks so much. I will take you up on that offer once we move away."-Bella

"Does Carlisle have a time-line on when your change may happen?"-Sam

"Not that I am aware of."-Bella

"Well, whenever it happens I will be here for you. Now I must return to the guys and I am sure you still want some alone time with Charlie."-Sam

"Your right. Thanks for coming over and thanks again for everything. See ya later."-Bella

He left me alone but feeling very happy about the future. At least someone will continue to care to his grave and update him on things that are happening in my life while I am away. When the time comes closer I will have to tell dad that Sam will be coming to visit him while I am gone. I return to my thoughts about my past and my future when I notice that my eyes are beginning to get a little tired so I decide to go ahead and head home. I just hope all the emotions have mellowed out since I left. I gather my trash and put it back in my bag and jump on my bike and take off towards home.

When I got home Peter and Jasper were sitting on the front steps talking to one another but as they saw me they followed me into the garage to see how I was doing.

"Hey Bella, you go see Charlie?"-Jasper

"Hey, he told me to tell you he missed you this visit but he hopes to see you next time. I wasn't totally alone though, Sam dropped by and we discussed some things."-Bella

"Really, Sam came by while you were there? What did you guys talk about?"-Peter

"Calm yourself baby, he just wanted to tell me that he would take over my visits when I had to leave Folks. He said I could mail him letters and he would read them for me to Charlie till I was able to come back. He also set up a loop hole to get me back sooner."-Bella

"Really?"- Jasper

"Yeah, let's go inside and I will tell everyone at once."-Bella

"Hey Bella, can you hang back for a minute. Jasper we will come in a few."-Peter

"Sure thing Bro, see ya inside I will gather the family."-Jasper

Peter waits till Jasper shuts the front door before he picks me up bridal style and runs a fare distance away from the house. He stopped in the middle of the forest by a downed tree and sat me on it. He looked a little upset but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"Bella….I need to be honest with you, I am a little upset at the moment. I know it's not your fault and you didn't plan for it to happen but it did. I mentioned to you before that I did not want you to be alone with another male without my permission unless it was a family member. Like I said I know you didn't plan for Sam showing up at your father's grave and all but it did happen. I need you to understand that this rule is a very hard and fast rule of mine and I can not take this likely. Did you even think to call me?"-Peter

"No Peter, I am sorry to say that I did not even think of calling you. He just showed up out of the forest and sat down and just started talking. I wasn't really thinking much at the time to begin with about anything but having to leave my dad here and not getting my weekly visits in. I am usually a mess when I am there with him and Jasper usually goes with me but he didn't go this time. I had hope he would have followed me at some point. I am sorry that I misused your trust."-Bella

"Bella, I love you so much already and if anything happened to you I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I know that Sam is a stand up guy and all but he still is a guy and the two of you were alone together without my permission. Bella, sweetheart you must understand if you are in this situation again please at least take a second and call or text me. Maybe we can use some sort of code so that whomever you are with doesn't sense you are seeking permission, maybe you can just say or txt that you are feeling all alone all of a sudden. Then I would know to call you to find out the details or perhaps you could just answer the call in your pocket and leave it on till you are not alone anymore. I am more than willing to work with you but you need to be willing to follow the few rules I have set for you."-Peter

"I am willing to follow the rules that you have placed on me and I am sorry that I was in a position that lead me to break the most important one to you. I will either call or txt you in the future if I find myself in that position again. Peter, I am so sorry about this, what do I need to make it up to you?"-Bella

"Well, normally I would take you over my knee and discipline you with my hand for this infraction but talking it out with you has helped somewhat in calming me. At least I know that it wasn't intentional on your part and it was harmless on his as well but I still uneasy about letting my mate get by with not receiving some kind of punishment."-Peter

"Peter, honey, I told you I would submit to your rules and I failed to do so. If you feel like you need to discipline me then I will submit to it without complaint. I know the situation was out of my hands but I still failed to remember them and I broke them regardless. I want and need you to trust me and I trust you to help me make good choices and correct me when I slip up."-Bella

"You would submit to me over something that you had no control over?"-Peter

"Yes, Peter. Like I said, I knew the rules you had placed on me but I failed in remembering them at the time. If you wish to punish me then I will submit to it."-Bella

"Bella, dear, it is hard for me to want to punish you for this even though I need to. Let me take some time to consider this. I feel in the end you will be disciplined for this but the method is very much up in the air. I love you sweetheart, I really do. Now let's get back to the house before they send a search party for us."-Peter

He kisses me deeply then he lifts me up bridal style again and runs me back to the house. When we walk in everyone is sitting in the living room including the Denali cousins waiting for our return. Some conversations were going on but they stopped once we found a seat. Peter sat next to Jasper on the love seat and I decided to sit at his feet. He needed to know I was submitting to him the only way I thought I could at the moment. Peter rubbed my shoulder and I turned to look at him and he looked pleased at my decision. As I turned my head to face Carlisle I noticed Jasper's expression of wonder on slight confusion on his face. I am sure he felt my submissiveness to Peter and my choice to sit at his feet could only enforce that theory.

"Bella, Jasper informed us that you needed to explain something that Sam has agreed to, some sort of loop hole he called it. Do you mind explaining it to the rest of us?"-Carlisle

"Sure. While I was talking to Charlie, Sam approached me and we discussed Peter marking me again for a short time and I helped him understand it better. He told me that the council decided after Charlie had died that I would not want to part from this family and that they had accepted the fact that one day I or you Carlisle would approach them to request permission to change me. They were waiting for the time to be right to give their permission. When I returned home with Peter as my mate, they had to move up their plans to grant you the exception to change me when I was ready. They hold firm to their decision and they will not change their mind about that. At the meeting they informed us that we would need to have a council member present when it was to occur and said we were to move away for a period of no less than 10 years. That time frame was agreed upon by you and the council. When Sam found me spending time with Charlie he gave me his ruling which is superior to that of the council. He told me that once I was changed and was able to attend school for two conservative years without problems he would allow me to visit Forks and my father or to remove the time limit all together."-Bella

"He said that all you had to do was to attend school for two years without an incident and we could visit Forks again?"-Carlisle

"It seems at much. It seemed to me that he knew how close Charlie and I were and continue to be and he hated that I had to leave him for so long. He has offered and I accepted for him to take my place each week once the time comes for me to leave Forks. He offered to read any letters I sent him to Charlie for me till I either could come myself or I felt the need had gone away."-Bella

"Bella, this is great news. I know how it must pain you to leave your father behind as well. I am glad that he has offered you this option for a quicker return even if it's just for a visit every once and a while."- Carlisle

"I thought so too. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. Jasper would have been jumping up and down like a silly little school girl again."-Bella

"Bella, I do not act like a silly little school girl."- Jasper

"Oh, how easily a vampire forgets Jasper. Emmett tell me you at least remember the last time Jasper the God of War jumped up and down like the silly little school girl he is?"-Bella

"Of course I remember. It was just like yesterday, we had been swimming in the ocean and Carlisle received a package from Jenks. How the UPS man found us on the beach I will never know but regardless the package was delivered and when Carlisle opened it and found it your adoption papers the girls started to giggle and jump and scream and everything. It made Jasper look so crazy that he couldn't hold it in any longer and he started doing it along with you guys. He even grabbed ya'lls hands and jumped up and down and in a circle. That was the funniest shit I have seen him do yet….Ahh…thanks for the memories little sis….that was funny as hell to remember."-Emmett

"See, Jasper…silly little school girl."-Bella

"Shut up Bella"-Jasper

"Bro, don't speak to my mate like that….but really man she was only joking anyway…ease up. We all know you are domesticated now."-Peter

"I give you 2 years and you will be doing the same shit I do around here. Bella here has all us Cullen men wrapped around her little finger. Daddy C is the only one here that will not always give in to her demands."-Jasper

"Daddy C?"- Carlisle

"oh shit, Jasper your ass is so mine. You promised to never ever let that get out. I am so going to kill you now Jazzy."-Bella

"That's quite enough Bella, Jasper. Bella, I think it's past time for you to go on to bed. Now run along and get some rest. The Denali's have agreed to stay till the end of the weekend. Good night sweetheart."-Esme

"Yes Mom. See you guys in the morning. Goodnight mom, dad, everyone. Peter are you coming up?"- Bella

"No, I need to think on a few things tonight but I will be there when you wake up."-Peter

I knew he needed to think things through tonight but I had to ask anyway. I walked over to him and he pulled me into him for a hug and kissed my forehead and sent me on my way but not before he slapped my ass hard as I walked away from him. I gently rubbed it and walked up the stairs without glancing back. I changed for bed quickly and laid down and fell right to sleep.

****PPOV****

To say I was upset with Bella was an understatement, I was livid with her and the problem was it wasn't her fault. I knew where she was going when she left this evening and I also knew that this was routine for her and I didn't want to interfere with her normal routines. I could feel that she needed some time to collect herself after finding out she would be separated from her dead father for 10 years. I really couldn't understand why this was a big deal for her but Jasper explained it for me. He told me that he usually went with her since she stayed out one night and got sick from the rain and the cold temperatures. He said that her emotions had gotten away from her and she passed out. They would usually ride the bikes down together and he would hang back with them while she talked with her dad. He said that she always replaced the old flowers with new ones then would sit down on the ground or sometimes lay down and talk to him. She would explain anything going on and would ask him for guidance on the issues she was facing. He mentioned that she left no topic untouched. He chuckled as he told me the one time she told Charlie that she wanted to fall in love and loose herself in ecstasy with her soul mate. He went out to tell me so many things and I found that she was very close to her father and now I could see how the forced time apart would hurt her so much.

When she finally returned home Jasper and I were waiting on the front porch talking about the good old days. We followed her into the garage and I could smell a scent on her that I did not approve of. It was that of another male. I knew that scent and I knew who and what it belonged to. The good news was she mentioned that someone had stopped by and spoke with her. She didn't hide it and but that information out there straight away. At least she was honest about who it was and what they talked about. That didn't change anything though. She had broken the most important rule to me. I did not want her alone with any other male unless I knew about it and I did not know about Sam's little visit ahead of time or at the time it occurred. I knew she didn't expect him and that little fact helped me out a lot. When I ran her into the woods, I had totally expected to bend her over my knee and spank her for breaking that rule but I felt that this situation was totally out of our hands. You do not want to go pissing off the wolves or they might just kill you. She was willing to submit to the punishment regardless if she had remembered the rules or not. It was probably not the situation she was in but more for my peace of mind regarding it. She had talked to Esme and Alice the other day and they somewhat explained that she needed to submit to me and I felt that she was trying to show me that she was willing to do so regardless if she was justified in her actions. I decided that I would take some time to consider what if anything I would do to correct her. I wasn't totally sold on the idea on disciplining her for something out of her control but she was willing to submit to it regardless.

When we rejoined the family I sat down next to Jasper and I expected Bella to sit in my lap but she chose to sit at my feet on the floor. I knew instantly that she was showing me that she was willing to submit to me. I rubbed her shoulder to let her know that I liked her decision and I saw the look that Jasper and the rest of the family was giving to me. A quick and very quiet conversation took place without her knowledge about this turn of events of her seating choice. Carlisle squashed it when he starting speaking, at least I knew his view point on things. He was hiding a smirk while he was talking to Bella and I knew that he agreed with me. Once all the talking was over and I had some dirt on my favorite brother Bella was told to go to bed since apparently she was up much too late. I had forgotten she had a bedtime or our little chat in the woods could have waited till tomorrow. I decided I needed time apart to think if I wanted or needed to discipline Bella so I chose not to join her in her room this evening. I kissed her goodnight and gave her a taste of what my hand felt like on her bottom. She seemed to not enjoy it too much as I saw her rub it on her way up the stairs not even to look back at me.

I heard her change and get into bed and she fell asleep very quickly. Once she was out the talking began; everyone at once but at least they were being somewhat quiet about it. Carlisle and Jasper knew of my rules and had agreed that they were fair and just. After finding out that Sam and Bella had been alone without my permission they were torn like me rather or not I should correct her for it. They did see her point of view but that didn't help. I needed to get out of here; I needed a place to gather my thoughts so I could see the whole picture. Jasper sensing my dilemma offered to take a run with me. I accepted and we took off into the woods.

He sat and talked long into the night and into the early morning hours discussing Bella and the Sam incident but I had not decided anything yet. I knew that I needed to be back the house to greet her as she woke up so I mentioned to Jasper that I needed to get back to her. We took off and ran back to the house where I could tell she hadn't been sleeping soundly. When I walked into her room I found Esme sitting on the bed with her and she was rubbing her back while she slept. She told me that she was having nightmares all night but no one could get them to stop, even Edward had tried to soothe her but failed. I growled at that but she informed me that Carlisle was with them the whole time. Esme stood up and I took her place and I cuddled up next to Bella and she calmed instantly and whispered that she loved me and she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Esme sighed and left the room. I heard her tell Carlisle that I was able to calm her at my touch and she knew I was with her. They continued to talk about young love and all that and I ignored them after that.

Bella woke couple hours later looking like shit but I kissed her and told her she looked beautiful. I don't think she believed me and when she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom she groaned out as I guess she had seen herself in the mirror. I waited like a gentleman in her room while she showered and dressed for the day. When she came out she looked like a goddess. She had curled her hair so that it curls on either side of her face and she had some pulled back in the center while the rest hung down. Her outfit was making my mouth fill up with venom but not in a bad way. She looked amazing and she was all mine. She came over to me and knelt down in front of me and placed her head on my knees all the while looking in my eyes. She and I both knew that she was submitting herself to me and I was glad to know that she still wanted too. I pulled her up and sat her in my lap.

"Bella, I spent all night out thinking about what I should do and I couldn't figure out what I should do. I will let this pass this time unless you need me to correct you. If that is the case then I will do it and I feel we both will feel better. I have fought with myself all night long and neither I nor my advisor could come to terms on any action I should take over another. I think it best to leave this decision in your hands this time considering the situation but know this, if this every happens again I will be making the decision and it will come easy to me to correct you if I find out you are alone with another male. So tell me Bella, what do you have me do?"-Peter

"Peter, I too need some time to consider my options. When I return home from school I will let you know of my decision. Does that seem fair to you?"-Bella

"It is just fine sweetheart. Now I bet you are hungry and the others are about to leave so let's get downstairs. I believe that Carlisle fixed you breakfast this morning."-Peter

"Did he really….oh boy…strawberry crapes I just know it. He makes the best and he only fixes them when I am sad or injured."-Bella

"I didn't know he fixed them all that often but when you mentioned injured I guess that is pretty often that he prepares them for you then."-Peter

"Peter, that is not funny. You know the wolf boys have this card they get punched or whatever every time they find me and have to take me to Carlisle to fix up. I think the card is almost full I am sad to say but they won't let me see it anymore, not after last time. Carlisle signed it himself twice since I had so many injuries last time. It wasn't my fault someone had planted a tree in the middle of the forest and somehow I managed to trip into it. The worst part was that I hit it head on like it wasn't even there then fell side wards into another smaller one that broke and made me fall into some sort of ditch in the middle of the damn forest. I thought I was left for dead then two huge wolves found me and I could only wish for death. The teasing I got from them all the way to the hospital was bad. Then I had to explain it to my dad so he could treat me right. He could barely hold back his laughter as I retold what I could remember. It seems like the guys knew more than I did but I never knew what they told him but he fell out of his fucking seat because he was laughing so hard. I hated him and didn't talk any of them for a week."-Bella

"You are so cute when you are pissed Bella. I hope that I am never on the other end of that temper of yours. Come on Edward is ready to leave but Esme is keeping from leaving so you have a chance to eat first."-Peter

I led her quickly downstairs and sat her down at the bar and Carlisle put a plate in front of her and she smiled so big. He came around the bar and gave her the biggest hug. He whispered in her ear that she needs to go through with it regardless the pain. I had no idea what he was talking about but apparently she did and she kissed him on his check and thanked him. He walked back into the kitchen to start cleaning up but I decided to offer my help so he could go on in to work. He thanked me and left quickly. It was sweet of him to wait around for her and cook her breakfast. That message he passed to her must have meant a great deal to him. She and I finished about the same time and I took her plate and quickly cleaned it and placed it aside to dry while the others went to the car and Bella to collect her bag. She grumbled that she hadn't had a chance to complete her homework last night but I told her that she could do it this evening after our chat. She kissed me and I began my kiss to her like I had done the day before but this time I pulled down her shirt and gently bit my mark but not hard enough to break the skin then kissed it then allowed my tongue to travel up the side of her neck to her ear. I would be damned if someone else touched my mate. I whispered that she was going to be mine tonight and she smiled into my shoulder. She climbed into the car and they drove away.

The day went by slowing and Jasper asked me if I figured out what to do with Bella or not. I told him that I am letting her make that decision. He looked at me like I had lost my mind but I knew what the outcome would be. She would request that I discipline her. He asked what I had planned and when I was going to do it. I told him that I planned on having her spend some time alone kneeling in the corner then I would take her across my knee and spank her with my hand. He agreed that it seemed fair but asked how many I would give her. He suggested that I ask Carlisle how many he had given her then add to that. He told me that she handled them well enough when Carlisle would have to correct her from time to time but he hardly brought her to tears. He gently recommended that I bring her to tears so that she feels that she submitted herself fully to me. He said that she never had to submit to Carlisle just be corrected but as a mate she needs to know that she has submitted fully to me so that in the future she will think about her options more wisely. He told me the story of when he first had to discipline Alice and it seemed to be similar but she knew of the situation before hand and did it anyway but the feeling he and I shared were the same. He didn't wish to correct her but knew it was in her best interest to be but he couldn't bring himself to do it but Carlisle told him to just take her into the forest and lay into her real good and she would be a better mate for it. I knew this much to be true for her, she began to listen and ask him what his views or wishes were and she seemed to know her place better plus she seemed more content with him as well. I can only hope that the same will happen to Bella and I.

I did talk with Carlisle before Bella returned home and he thought I had given it a lot of thought and he approved of me letting Bella decided if she wanted or needed to be corrected in this situation. He felt she would agree to it for a number of reasons. He told me she usually went out of her way to please others and she wants to please me also he told me that she changed after living with them. He explained that when she moved in she had been used to making all the decisions when she lived with her mother and then when she was with her father but when she moved in, he and Esme made the decisions and she had to adjust, which I found wasn't the easiest time for her. Carlisle informed that she seems to enjoy the restrictions that he has given her and he is pleased that I will be keeping her responsible as well. He hugged me and told me that it will be hard to discipline her but only because I love her so much, but that is also the reason I do it. He told me if I needed to talk to him after wards then he would be there for me anytime.

Soon it was time for her to return home from school and tell me of her decision. I waited with Jasper and we played video games for awhile and the next the thing I know, Bella is sitting next to me reading one of her textbooks. I acknowledge her and ask her if she would like to go up to her room for a bit and she agrees. Jasper tells me as I walk away that I owe him a rematch in MarioKart. We walk up the stairs to her room and she sits down on her bed and waits for me to start. She knows why we came up here and she is forcing my hand.

"How was your day at school?"-Peter

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. Alice kept me out of trouble and talked to me every time she had the chance. I was distracted because I kept thinking about you."-Bella

"I was distracted all day as well. I was thinking of you the entire day. Do you have much homework?"-Peter

"No, I got most of it finished at lunch then in last period we had a sub so we had a free period. The reading I was doing downstairs was just to get ahead."-Bella

"Did you get a chance to eat at lunch while you were working on your homework?"-Peter

"Yeah, Alice picked me up some stuff and I munched on it while I worked but I am hungry already so I guess I didn't eat enough."-Bella

"After we finish chatting then let's go get you something to eat. Does that sound alright to you?"-Peter

"Sounds great."-Bella

"So do you remember this morning what I left up to you?" she nodded "so what did you decide you wanted to happen in this situation?"-Peter

* * *

**AN- Hate me for the cliffy but that's how I left it hanging for now...**

**Thanks for reading...Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Hope you guys enjoy this one. Don't worry I really don't include much detail when Peter decides to correct Bella for those with sensitive sensitivities about that but it is included with enough detail to make it work for this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

****BPOV****

"Peter, I thought of nothing else all day. I think that regardless of the situation that I need to submit to you as my mate. I know that this particular situation was out of my hands but regardless you had set rules and I failed to abide by them. I would like you…..to….discipline me."-Bella

"Bella, if you have doubts about it this…"-Peter

"Peter I don't have doubts, it' just a bit awkward to…you know…ask you to do that."-Peter

"So you really do want me to discipline you. I think it would be a good thing in the long run but this is your decision."-Peter

"I understand this is my decision. I have talked with Alice today at school and she helped me clear a few things up. She explained what it meant to be your mate and what it entails. I do wish that you will allow me to submit to you."-Bella

"As long as this was your decision and not Alice's then I am fine with it. I love you with all my heart Bella and I don't want to force you to submit to me. It's not meant to be that way sweetheart."Peter

"Peter, I do not feel forced into this with you. She only explained the basics to me so that I could make an informed decision on rather or not I wanted to decide to submit to you on this. After hearing what she told me I want….no I need to do this for myself and for our relationship."-Bella

"Bella, I will discipline you. I too want and need to do this for myself and for our relationship. Now, let's go and get you something to eat then I will explain what will happen and when."Peter

"Sounds good, I am so hungry now."- Bella

Once I ate and relaxed with the family, Peter took me back to his room where he began to tell me what his plans were for correcting me. Alice told me that it would probably make me cry because of the pain and I was prepared for that. She told me that Jasper usually used spanking as the main form of punishment but she wasn't sure what Peter would do. Peter sat me down on his lap and proceeded to explain to me he would be choosing a couple different ways to do correct me. He explained the first was to think about which rule was broken and how I could improve for the future. He told me that he wanted me to write a short paper of 3-4 pages explaining my thoughts. He wanted me to look up being submissive on the internet and look over information about what being in a domestic discipline relationship is about and included anything I might have learned from my research in my paper. He told me I had a week to complete the paper told me that there would be consequences for not finishing on time. He also told me that each night for a week I would spend one hour kneeling in a corner in his room doing nothing but thinking on these very issues. He went on to explain that he would be taking me over his knee after hour I knelt in the corner and each night he would spank me longer and harder than the night before. He explained by the end of the week he would have me in tears for much of my spanking but he felt that it was necessary in order for me to learn my lesson. He told me that since I was not a vampire yet he couldn't do want he really wanted to do but this week would yield the same result for the both of us.

He stood me up and started to undress me but not in a sexual way then he led me toward a corner of his room and he helped me into the correct position. It was rather an uncomfortable one where I sat on my feet but they were my knees were spread wide apart from each other. It pulled my hands together behind my back and asked me to intertwine my fingers together and then he lowered my head so that my chin touched my chest. He told me to hold this position till time had expired and he placed a timer on the floor in front of me so I could see it.

Sitting like this was difficult to say the least and I think he knew this. He stayed with me in the room while I knelt. I could only guess he was reading some sort of book but I had no idea since I couldn't see him. Once about half-way through he came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders for a minute and kissed my head but said nothing then just returned to his previous activity. When the timer when off he came to me and helped me up. I was stiff as a board and my legs were sore from the position I sat in. He rubbed my shoulders and my thighs to help relieve some of the tenderness and sat me down in his lap. He pulled me into him closer and I loved sitting with him like this. He kissed my neck while he held me close. I was naked but he did nothing sexual to me at all. He was just loving me and I loved him for it. He whispered in my ear that he loved me so much and that he was proud of me for taking my punishment so well. He held me for a few more minutes then he told me that it was time for me to receive my spanking then he stood me up and positioned me over his lap. He rubbed my butt gently then told me to breathe through them so they wouldn't hurt as bad. He instructed me to count them as he went so that I wouldn't hold my breath.

He started the spanking nice and gentle but I could tell they were getting harder as the added up. I counted the first ten and he stopped for a moment then I counted out another set. This continued till I had counted out 50 and my ass was sore. He rubbed some cream onto me and stood me up and helped me dress in my night gown. He pulled us both into bed and he held me close and told me that I need good for my first night and he repeated over and over how much he loved me. I feel asleep in his arms and I felt his love for me and it seemed stronger somehow.

I awoke the next morning in my room, alone. I remembered everything from last night and my ass and legs were sore as well. I gingerly got out of bed and made my way into my bathroom to shower and change for school. I could barely walk due to the soreness in my legs. I wasn't in any pain from the spanking but my thighs were sore from sitting like I had last night. I decided I wanted to soak in a quick bath to maybe help relieve some soreness and I found a bottle of bath salts with a note.

_Thought you might be able to use these to relax. They will help with the soreness. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I poured a hand full into the water and got in. I didn't always like taking a bath but sometimes living with vampires you get sore or injured and need a good soaking. I bet this week I would be in the bath every morning. Even after what Peter had done to me last night I still loved him and somehow I felt it stronger than ever before. I guess this feeling is what Alice was trying to explain to me. She told me that as I learned to submit myself fully to him I would feel closer to him and his love would magnify itself. If I could already tell a difference I wonder what I would feel like at the end of the week. I quickly finished up my bath and jumped into the shower to wash off the salts and to wash my hand and such. I found an outfit sitting on my bed when I finished in the bathroom and dressed quickly. I looked in the mirror to give myself a once over and I noticed that I looked good. The skirt was the right length and the shirt was low but not too low to get me into trouble with Mike again plus I had a tight cami under my shirt today that hide it from any accident. I grabbed my backpack and made my way to get some breakfast before leaving for school.

Esme and Rose were cooking my breakfast while Jasper, Emmett and Peter were sitting on the couch watching TV. I thanked mom for her and dad's gift when I felt his arms turn me around and hug me.

"Good morning Bella baby, hope your bath was relaxing. Those salts are something that I give to some of my patients to help in their recovery. I thought you would benefit from them this week. I love you baby. I hope you have a great day and if you need any help with your homework come by my office after school and I can help you."-Carlisle

"Thanks dad. I might just take you up on that offer. Have a great day and I bet I will see you after school. I love you dad."-Bella

"Bella, here's your breakfast, no hand over my husband so I can kiss him and get him out the door before he is late."-Esme

"Sure no problem….take him outside for the kissing though, I don't want have to think about that. That would mess me up so bad."-Bella

"Oh shut it Bella…..Come here honey and let us show her how to kiss her mate."-Esme

"NOOOOOOO…..my eyes…..Emmett! Parental sex alert!"-Bella

"Oh Bells, come to me and I will protect you….you shouldn't have to see that, you are so innocent after all."-Emmett

"So to disappoint you Bro, but our little sis isn't so innocent anymore you know?"-Jasper

"Jazz man, what are you telling me about? Bella is still a ….."-Emmett

"No, she isn't….not after…'-Jasper

"Don't spoil it for me Jazz….Bells will always be innocent to me, won't you Bells?"-Emmett

"When it comes to watching or hearing our parents having sex or PDA I am still very innocent. But what Jasper says is tr…"-Bella

"Don't you even say it Bella….don't you even say it. You are innocent, you are still my innocent little sister and as long as I believe it, you are."-Emmett

"Peter honey can you come over here? I want to help Emmett see the light."-Bella

"Oh no…you are not getting me in to the middle of that agreement. If he knew what I have done with you he would take me out back and beat the shit out of me."-Peter

"Peter, watch your language."-Esme

"Yes, ma'ma"-Peter

"Come on Bella, eat so we can leave."-Alice says coming down the stairs

Peter came over to where I was sitting with Emmett and picked me up and took my back to where my food was waiting for me. He sat down then pulled me onto his lap and I let out a breath I didn't know I had in me. He looked at me and asked me if I was alright. I nodded and Emmett jumped up and ran over to me. He begged to tell him what was wrong and I said it was between Peter and I and no one else. He looked me over then nodded and walked away. Peter whispered that he loved me so much and many other sweet things in my ear while I tried to eat. Edward walked up to us and told me that it was time to go or we would be late.

The first day he went to school with us had me confused me as to why he was driving us but I found out that he had been still enrolled all this time but he had been allowed to do his assignments online and such and he was planning on finishing up the year in person. My only hope was that the Denali's would stick around to help keep him in line and to see us graduate and all. Plus I really didn't trust him yet.

School went quickly and I had Edward and Alice drop me at the hospital to spend some time with Carlisle. There was a reason why he wanted me to come up and I planned to see what that was. I knew it wasn't to help me with my school work but I wasn't sure what it could be and I could only guess. They dropped me at the main door and said that they would see me when we came home. I found his office without any problems and he had the door open as he was expecting me. He offered me a seat and I sat down.

"Bella, I am glad you came by, I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about without everyone hearing plus I wanted to help you get on a jump on your research project for Peter."-Carlisle

"Thanks dad."-Bella

"First, I want to tell you that Edward will be finishing out the school term with you and Alice so he can graduate with his class. I guessed that you already knew this but I wanted to be able to tell you. The Denali's will be staying as well which leads us to our by next point. Alice has had a vision but hasn't been able to tell me when it will play out. It seems that someone will threaten to harm you but she can not be sure who that will be or when. I know Victoria is still out there but she seems to think this enemy is much closer than we think."-Carlisle

"Do you think that Edward might be who she is seeing? I keep getting this bad feeling from him like he is planning something."-Bella

"You might be right Bella and that is why they will be staying in another house on our property, Edward included. I know that you tend to have a sixth sense as to what poses a danger to you. You knew those men in Texas were after something, you also have sensed that the baseball field felt too quiet when you arrived 2 years ago and both times you have been proven correct. I trust your feelings about Edward and I will inform the Denali's to keep a closer eye on him. I will not allow you to drive with him to school any longer or be in his presence without Peter, Emmett, Jasper or myself unless you are in classes with him."-Carlisle

"I feel fairly safe at school with him but the rides to and from seem rather uncomfortable for both Alice and myself."-Bella

"Well, that adds a bit more to it then. Perhaps she knows more than she is letting on. Keep me posted on any other feelings you get about any of this. Now, I want to tell you I heard…not that I was really listening for it but I, we all heard your discussion with Peter last night. I want to tell you that I am proud of you for deciding to go ahead and submit to him even though you had no control of being left alone with Sam. I respect Peter for giving you an out because of that but I am glad that you chose to submit to him. I feel that it will improve your relationship with each other and the connection you share. I can not tell you that I handle Esme in the same way that Peter will handle you or Jasper handles Alice but I can tell you that he was proud that you chose to submit to him last night."-Carlisle

"I feel a change already in my love for Peter. Somehow it is stronger already. Alice told me that I would feel differently inside once I had fully submitted to him and I can wait to see what that feels like."Bella

"Not that I have any say in this at all, but do you feel what he has asked of you this week is fair, given the situation?"Carlisle

"Fair? The only thing I agreed to was to submit to him. What my mate decides to do to correct me is up to him only. I think giving me the option rather or not to submit to him was fair but I can not and will not question his methods on punishing me when I break his rules. I feel he keeps the knowledge that I am still human in mind when he thought how to go about it though."-Bella

"I believe he did as well. I didn't mean to imply what he planned to do was wrong, I just wanted your opinion, your feelings on the matter, his methods."-Carlisle

"Dad, I told Emmett this morning that this is between Peter and I and no one else. You are welcome to take whatever concerns you have up with him about but I am fine with it. I am a little sore from kneeling but other than that I am perfect."-Bella

"You are right Bella. I am sorry if I over stepped by bounds. I never got involved with Alice and Jasper but you are different from Alice. You are my daughter in ways she is not and never can be. I don't want to say you are my real daughter because that would take away from Rose and Alice but you are like my real daughter. You need me and Esme as your parents to help care for you while the others do not need us in that way. You let us take care of you like a real daughter and my love for you has turned me into an over protective father. I trust Peter with your well being but you are still my daughter till I walk you down the aisle at your wedding and even past then till you are changed you will need me to help look after you emotionally and physically."-Carlisle

"Dad, I never meant to hurt your feelings but what Peter and I share is unlike your relationship with Esme. Even Jasper and Peter are different and Alice can not tell me what it will be like. I only know as much as he has told me. He has simple rules and only a small number of them and the one I broke is the most important to him so I could only guess that the punishment for breaking that one would be the hardest to get through. I love you and Esme for stepping up and wanting to be my parents after my father was killed and my mother didn't want to bother with me. I need you now and forever. I will always need you to help look after me, just know that Peter may be wanting in that protection detail as well."-Bella

"You are right Bella baby….Now enough talk about all that let me show you a book I picked up some time ago. It's called Into a submissive's mind and heart. You might not be able to use this for your paper but I felt that you might be able to gain some useful knowledge from it to use in real life. I have another one on order and should be here tomorrow that you will probably find much more useful seeing that it is over domestic discipline that Peter wanted you to research."-Carlisle

"Thanks a lot dad. It really means a lot to me that you are supportive of me and Peter."-Bella

"I was supportive of you and Peter before you left for Texas. I knew what sort of relationship you were getting into with him. Jasper told me what Peter was like but he assured me that he was a great guy and would be a great mate to and for you. I had met Peter once before many years ago but it was only a very short visit but I did like him then just hated his choice of diet but he is changing that now since he found you."-Carlisle

"You mean you knew that I was going to meet him on my trip?"-Bella

"Yeah. You see Peter called Jasper to get some advice on how to befriend humans and how to get them to feel comfortable being around vampires. Jasper asked him about his intentions and found out Peter was going to find his mate as a human. Jasper asked Alice for what would help most and she saw you as his mate. Once they knew of this we called a family meeting once you had fallen asleep and I found out all I could about Peter and the changes he was making. I asked every detail of Alice's vision to see if there would be any sort of problem with you meeting him. Emmett was made aware of everything before he left. He knew that he would need to be watching more closely than he has before but everything went fine, better than fine. Peter assisted Emmett in dealing with those men you called me about too. I knew he was a good guy after he and Emmett talked that evening."-Carlisle

"How come I feel like I am the last one to know anything around here. I mean everyone but me knew I would be meeting my mate and everything, it just seems…well, it makes me a little upset that life can't happen in a normal way. I mean it did for me I guess but if the vision had showed something bad, you would have canceled my trip, right?"-Bella

"Bella, I understand that you are upset but there is nothing that can stop her visions from coming to her. She usually only informs me if there might be a problem with one. This vision that involved Peter did not come to her but she looked for Peter so she could help him with his mate which just happened to be you. If you want her not to inform you of her vision tell her but know if there is something that must be told she will tell you or someone else. Now, let me finish up some work and we can get ourselves home because I am sure that you and Peter must be in some pain from the distance."-Carlisle

"I am sorry dad, it's just a lot to take in and with the last year and everything I have learned over the last couple of years all this is just a lot to handle. She knows that I don't like to hear about her visions unless something bad is going to happen and she usually keeps them from me. Can I use your laptop to get online while you finish your paperwork?"-Bella

"Of course….just let me log you onto our home network first so that you can search what you want too. The hospital has special software to block those sites but we can access our network here then you can look at anything you wish."-Carlisle

"Thanks Dad, for everything."-Bella

I searched online for about an hour then I worked on my Trig homework then Carlisle said he was finished and we set out for home where he found Edward and Peter in a fight in the front lawn. When we saw this Carlisle stopped the car and drove me to Sam's house for a visit. He jumped out of the car telling me he would car and ran into the forest leaving me sitting in his car in front of Sam's house. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. I locked it up and walked up to the front door. I rang the bell and Emily opened it.

"Hey Emily, Carlisle drove me here and left me for my safety. Do you mind if I hang out till he calls me?"-Bella

"Sure thing Bella, what is going on, do I need to get Sam?"-Emily

"I am not sure if that would be best. You see, long story short Edward is home and he is fighting my new mate Peter. When we pulled up to the house Carlisle just backed up the car and drove me straight here. Maybe it might be best to send Sam over just in case Carlisle needs a little help or at least Peter know I am safe."-Bella

"Let me get Sam then after he is gone we can do some girl talk and catch up? Anything I can get for you sweetie?"-Emily

"A drink would be great and if you would remain in the room when another guy is here would be great. Peter has rules….girl talk will explain."-Bella

"Sure, Sure….I understand completely, Sam has those as well."-Emily

"Oh good, I got you sweetheart…do Bella a favor and run to her house and show yourself in case things get out of hand. Edward and Peter are having a go. Tell Peter that she is with me and I won't leave her alone..,….No she is fine, just her and Carlisle drove up to see them fighting….no she doesn't know anything else about why….ok….keep us in the loop then…..love you too baby…."-Emily

"He is on his way with Jake and he will let us know if anything happens. Now let me get you that drink. Anything to eat sweetie, it is dinner time you know and you might be here a little while. Carlisle will need to get them calm before it is safe for you to go home you know."-Emily

"Yeah, I guess it will be sometime before I can go home. Don't go out of your way to cook anything though, just a sandwich will work fine for me."-Bella

"It's no problem at all, I was about to cook anyway for Sam and there will be enough for you to have some as well. Go on and work on your homework and I will call you when its done. I don't want you getting into any trouble by not getting it complete. If we get a chance when you finish you can tell me all about Peter."-Emily

"Thanks a million Emily."-Bella

I found a good spot in their front room to do my work and finished quickly enough and found Emily in the kitchen finishing up dinner. I offered to help her but she turned me down and told me to sit and start talking. I told her how he and I met and everything that we did in Texas and explained how vampire mates relate to that of the wolves imprinting. I showed her my mark and she was surprised that as a human had lived through it but once I told her that it didn't have any venom in it she felt better. We talked about my rules and she told me that Sam had similar ones in place for her as well. She asked me if I was adjusting to them okay and I sadly told her that I was currently under punishment which opened up a can of worms. I told her about my visit from Sam at Charlie's grave and she was sadden that I was being corrected for it but understood why I had chosen to submit to him so early on in our relationship. She told me that it would bring us much closer and strengthen our bond and connection for doing so. She hugged me and told me she was proud of me and she told me that my father would be as well for turning out to be a wonderful young lady. She finished dinner and sat a plate in front of me and one for herself after trying Sam but not reaching him. We kept eating and talking then cleaned up the meal and set back a huge plate for Sam. We retired to the main room where she turned on a movie and I fell asleep.

I woke a few hours later looking into Peter's eyes. I looked over his shoulder and found Carlisle and Esme standing behind him talking with Sam and Emily. No one looked hurt or upset so I think things are okay but what I found out when I finally woke up enough was a bit concerning.

"Bella, you okay sweetheart?"-Peter

"Bella, can you hear me darling?" Peter

"Hi, what did I miss? You are okay aren't you?"-Bella

"I am fine sweetheart but Edward and Jasper were injured a bit, but Jasper is on the mend."Peter

"Oh my god…what happened to him? This is all my fault isn't?"-Bella

"No, don't say that. Edward was acting childish and he wasn't getting his way."-Peter

"Okay, listen here Peter. Don't you dare hide shit from me. I am a big girl and I know living with vampires has it's risks and I am find with that but don't keep me in the dark on things that involve my family. I love each and everyone in their own way and don't keep anything from me."-Bella

"Alright, I am sorry Bella. Edward approached me and Jasper while we were sitting on the front porch waiting on Carlisle and you to return. We were talking about old times in the war and then Jasper turned the conversation to you and I. He asked some personal questions and I was trying to give in not so many words that sleeping with a human is amazing and that's when Edward flew out of the house tackling me and Jasper to the ground. In that attack Jasper arm came off and that started a huge ass fight between the three of us till Emmett got involved and pulled Jazz out and handed him over to Alice to put back together. That's when you and Carlisle drove up and quickly left, I was so worried you wanted to leave me but Alice yelled out that he was taking me somewhere safe and he would return to help sort everything out. When Carlisle returned I had one of Edward's arms off and was beating him with it for calling you all sorts of nasty names that I dare not repeat. Kate suggested that I pants him and rip off his dick so I did and threw it to her to hold…she said it was gross and found a metal lock box to put it in. The others sat and watched the fight will Sam and Jacob showed up then they had to explain what was going on. Jake decide it would go faster if they helped but Carlisle told them that Edward and myself needed to work this out on our own and they sat back down. Soon I had another of his arms off and the fight was mostly over till he jumped up and kicked me in the chin then Jasper ran from his seat on the porch back over to us and torn both his legs off. At this point, Edward is limbless and dickless and sitting near the forest listening to Carlisle talk.

Carlisle asked what this fight was started over and he told him that I was speaking bad things about Bella and wasn't going to stand for it. Edward told Carlisle that he was your mate and I had no right taking and marking you as mine like I did. Carlisle informed Edward that if you were truly his mate then you would have been near death or dead already waiting on him to return. The distance and lack of affection from one's mate would kill them but since you are healthy and very well that just proves that you are not Edwards mate. Edward asked for more proof and that is why we came to get you. I want to rerun that test we did in Austin for him but this time we will do it in the forest and you will be blindfolded. Edward will not harm you because he is still in many pieces and many of them now are on the wolves land. So will you agree to this stupid game of his to prove our bond to him?"-Peter

"Of course I will do that dumbasses stupid test but this is the last time I try and prove to him that I am your mate. I am sorry that our brother was so injured helping you out, is he fine now?"-Bella

"Yes, like I said, he is on the mend and is doing just fine. He will be as good as gold tomorrow morning. Now let's get going so we can get you into your own bed but first I need a kiss from my beautiful girl. I have missed you all damn day darlin."-Peter

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him while he pulled me up and off the couch. My legs found their way around his waist and things must have looked like we should rent a room because Carlisle shouted 'STOP' to loudly which caused everyone but him to laugh but when I saw his face I dropped my legs so I could stand and whispered sorry to him but all he did was point out the door towards the car. Esme had my bag was talking to Emily and they were giggling but Carlisle told her it was time to go. I guess he was pissed and I could only hope it wasn't at me.

"I am sorry dad for back there. I am sorry I made you so upset with me."Bella

"Bella baby….I am not really mad at you and I am sorry that I made you feel that way. I am terribly upset at Edward right now and I took it out on you. I should be the one apologizing to you not you to me. What he has done proved your theories correct again baby and he is up to something. I have called my friend Aro into assist me. Now what I need from you and Peter is a date that you agree to be changed by. He will insist on it before he leaves and it can not be extended for any reason although it can be moved forward. Peter did you have a time in mind that you wished to change Bella?"-Carlisle

"Bella, I know this is all happening all so quickly for you but I had previously given this some thought and I came up with New Years' Eve or there about for your change. I have a few things I wish to do before your change and I felt you may have your own list as well. What do you think about NYE?"Peter

"That date would be find with me alright and you are right I do have my own list of things I wish to do before hand and one of them I am not sure we are ready for but we can talk about it later when we are alone and perhaps further into our relationship."-Bella

"I think we think alike sweetheart. Carlisle it seems that on or before this coming New Years Eve, Bella will be changed. Do you think that Aro will agree to letting us wait that long?"-Peter

"I believe in this situation he will allow it but if he did not would you have a back up date ready just in case?"-Carlisle

"I would like you to finish high school sweetheart. The first time should be done right and seen to its end. You have worked so hard to get there I would hate for that not to come to pass."-Peter

"Me too Peter. Carlisle, what was the reason you gave to Aro for him to visit?"-Bella

"I told him that he was threatening a human with torture and rape that meant a lot to our family. I told him that she was newly mated with the God of War second in command and he told me he was on his way. He will be here before we arrive at the house I am sure. No one, even the great leaders mess with Jasper or Peter."-Carlisle

"I know of their stories but what does is this God of War and his second in command have to do with Peter and Jasper?"-Bella

"Well, the best way to explain it to you is to describe Jasper as a feared and hated General in a great war. He was ruthless, very battle smart and very lethal with his gift. He was never beaten in a fight and has thousands of scars to prove it. Peter was his right hand man. They trained all the newborns together and fought alongside each other. Peter was just a bad of threat as Jasper but without Jasper's gift. Jasper created Peter and they became friends then later after years of fighting together they bonded like brothers. They were a force to be feared and for good reason. Now they are much more mellow and domesticated as Peter calls it but their monsters came out to play tonight when they were fighting with Edward. Jasper is working to get his back in before you arrive but we couldn't wait much longer since Aro is on his way. Bella, you calmed Peter in your sleep earlier. I brought him over out of control and it had the pack worried but when we pulled up he heard you speak to him in your sleep. You told him that it was okay, that you were okay. That no harm had come to you and you told him that you loved him. He had calmed a lot before he even entered the house but once he looked you over and kissed you and his mark you woke up and he was himself again."-Carlisle

"Wow…..I knew Jasper and Peter fought together but I didn't know to such extent it was. It seems that you guys did some major damage back in the day and I guess they are domesticated now. I have a house cat as a mate and a mutts as friends."-Bella

"Bella sweetheart, I am no pussy that is for damn sure. Do I need to remind you of that important fact my dear?"-Peter said jokingly

"I think that might be necessary."-Bella

"Peter, Bella now is not the time for that…"-Carlisle

"Come on honey give the love birds some slack, you are such a old fuddy duddy Carlisle."-Esme

"I am not whatever you called me. I am her dad and she is too young for that."-Carlisle

"Mom, can Aro fix whatever dad's problem is too while he is here fixing Edward?"-I said laughing at him pouting in his seat.

"I think that he will come around in time dear. You too just keep it up and he will adjust. Sometimes old vampires have a hard time accepting change."-Esme

"I am NOT old Esme and Bella I thought after all we have been through together you would know better than to agree with her about that. Who else took you bungee jumping? Who else rode all the rides with you and held your head after you puked all over me because you had to have that extra hot dog before you rode the Superman? Uh…tell me."-Carlisle

"Ok, you are a very young 23 year old, sexy hot doctor and that has 7 adopted kids that all have sex in your house with their siblings….."-Bella

"Okay….I give up….you girls win. I am old and I have more experience than any of you do. I am leader of this family of misfits and you all give me crap about my age but damn it I am your coven leader and I demand respect for my age and position."-Carlisle

"Oh shit…. Esme he pulled the Coven Leader card again. Do something before we get home please."-Bella giggled

"She's right you know honey. Can you stop the car for a minute? Peter run Bella to the house I need to discuss something with old fuddy duddy daddy Carlisle for a minute. Keep her in her room till he comes to get her."-Esme

"Come on….hurry Peter…I don't want to see this…Parental sex is nasty and gross, run me home please sweetie."-Bella

"My pleasure darlin."-Peter

He runs me home and up the stairs stopping to talk to no one the I hear the door close and I am sitting on my bed. He sits down next to me and holds my hands in his kissing each of my fingers but going no further. He mentions that our company has arrived but we are to wait here till Carlisle can collect his sanity back. I hear laughing from the floors below and Alice is telling everyone what happened in the car before she put up her block. Peter brings me into his lap and holds me close till we hear someone knocking on my door. I get up and open it to reveal a much better looking Carlisle.

"Well, you look much better. You have to love vampire speed I guess. I like being human it makes Peter take his time and extends our times together."-Bella

"I may look better but I am still your over protective dad inside. I am getting used to the idea of you and Peter together please just give your old man some time to adjust."-Carlisle

"I am gonna let it slip that you agreed that you are old and ask if it's time to come down now and meet your old friends."-Bella

"Good girl. I knew I loved you for a reason. Yes, it is time for you and Peter to come down. Would you like to follow me and I will introduce you two to them."-Carlisle

I grabbed Peter's hand and followed Carlisle down to the main room where I see no less than five hooded characters plus 3 new faces in plain clothes. Carlisle brought us to stand just in front of the 3 guys in regular clothes and stopped. He introduced them as the leaders of the Volutri- Aro, Caius, and Marcus. He didn't mention who the hooded people were but I guess they were body guards of some sort. Aro bowed his head towards me and I returned it.

* * *

**AN- So how do you think it is going? Did I do Bella's punishment alright? The next chapter covers the Volutri trip. Perhaps a character death but I haven't decided. Any thoughts?**

**Thanks again for reading and please leave a REVIEW...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- So this is the meeting with the Italy Leaders...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ah….Carlisle old friend, it is so good to see you again. I do wish it was under better circumstances though. Let's see what we can gather from Bella and Peter here first then I can question the others that were present."-Aro

"Bella was not here and was not witness to the fight."-Carlisle

"Regardless, let's just see. Bella will you let me hold your hand just for a moment. Peter I will not harm your mate."-Aro

I looked over at Peter then at Carlisle and they both nodded in approval so I reached out my hand and Aro took hold of it in his hands. He closed his eyes and hummed some shit song then he opened his eyes and looked at Carlisle then towards Peter.

"My…My…my… I can not get anything from Bella. Guess she will be some sort of mental shield when her times comes. Peter let me see what you have to tell me."-Aro

He repeated the same thing he had done with my hand with Peter, Jasper, Carlisle, and then he stopped and spoke.

"It seems by just seeing what they have seen I have seen enough. Dear Brothers' it seems as though Carlisle has a rouge member threatening the life and purity of Bella because he is jealous of Peter. He feels that he is her rightful mate and is unwilling to let this go. Peter performed the mating bond test with Bella when they first met with her brother Emmett as witness and was told and shown of her mate's mark upon her body. Marcus can you get a reading of Bella's bonds with this family? Someone go and fetch what is left of Edward but please gag and blind fold him or something. He doesn't have the right to see her any longer."-Aro

"Brother, the girl Bella has a parental bond like no other with Esme and Carlisle. She has sibling bonds with Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and even Edward but to a much lesser degree. She once had a romantic bond with him but it was cut by him then later her. Her mating bond is with Peter and it is stronger than one I have ever seen before. She also has familiar bonds to the sisters and Eleazar."Marcus

"Really, its stronger than any other you have ever seen?"-Aro

"Yes brother. The strongest."-Marcus

"Alright then, this test will be easy for them but painful. Bella we plan on testing your bond with Peter this evening. It will be similar in nature to the one you did before but this one will cover a much greater distance and terrain. You will be blindfolded and left in the forest to guide yourself. Myself and another will be alongside you for your safety and to make sure that the test is carried out fairly. Edward will see if it's isn't and I don't want to give him any excuse to my Peter have a death match on your behalf. How he thinks he can win is anyone's guess since he is sitting in a box with his limbs elsewhere. Bella, do you have any questions before we begin?"Aro

"No, I understand."-Bella

"I will give you a few minutes with Peter alone then you two need to meet us outside so we may begin this ridicules test that Edward has demanded."-Aro

"Thank you Aro."-Peter

Peter sat me down in his lap and whispered that everything will be alright when this is over. He quickly removed my clothes and sat me back down on his lap and he placed himself inside me. He brought me quickly to my release and he bit my mark again. He found his release as he bit me and sealed it closed again then he laid his head on my chest and licked me from my mark to my ear then he repeated the same action on the other side of my neck. He pulled my chin down and kisses me with such passion and love it was hard to stop when we heard a knock on the front door and someone saying it was time. He stood me up and dress me quickly before leading me out where the others were waiting not so patiently.

"God, she smells even more like you now you stupid fuck."Edward

"Shut up Edward or this test will not be completed."-Aro

"Bella, Carlisle has agreed to accompany you with me and the others will wait with Peter. I will wait to blindfold you once we stop at our desired location. Carlisle do you have all your supplies?"Aro

"Yes, I have everything. Bella baby tell Peter goodbye and come over to me. I am going to carry you to our location."-Carlisle

"See you soon, sweetheart. This will all be over soon enough. I love you baby."-Peter

"I love you too. Don't let dumbass get to you. He is not worth it. See ya soon."Bella

I walked over to Carlisle and he picked me up bridal style and we took off into the darkness of the night with Aro leading the way. After about an hour he stopped and Carlisle eased me down to the ground but keeping a hold of me till I got the use of my legs again. He handed me a bottle of water and I took a big sip and put it in my back pocket.

"Bella, are you ready to begin?"-Aro

"I am."-Bella

"The purpose of this test is to see if you can follow the pull of your mate. Edward is one location and Peter in another. In regards to the mating pull, is not to parts of the body but where the heart once beat so if you are mated to Edward you will not have trouble finding him if that is the case. You do not have a time limit and you may at anytime take a break or a nap I was informed it was very late for you. We will keep to you pace and only offer you assistance if you fall down. To help ease your fears of my diet I am very much a controlled human drinker and I will not attack you if you trip and break your skin. Carlisle has prepared a kit of some kind to aid in any event I assure you. So let's get started."Aro

He placed the blindfold over my eyes and told me to start anytime. I stood there in the silence of the night feeling around mentally to find the direction of the pull. I could barely feel it and I guess it is the distance thing coming into play.

"I feel the pull but it is very faint."-Bella

"Follow it and as you get closer it will gain in strengthen"-Aro

I did as he instructed and I could tell as time passed slowly by it did in fact grow somewhat stronger. I stopped got my water bottle from my pocket and sat down to take a little rest. Carlisle I am guessing sat down beside me and handed me something.

"Eat Bella. It's been a long time since you had anything and your blood sugar is getting a tad low. I brought a few things to get you through the night and then some. This test covers a great deal of distance and I knew it would take a great deal of time for you to cover it all. Eat then rest while the forest is mostly asleep and I will wake you as dawn approaches."-Carlisle

"Sounds like a great plan to me. I am starving and very tired. Can I phone Peter?"-Bella

"Sorry Bella, you can not. You must wait till the test is over to speak to him. In fact you will not touch him at all until the test is completely finished and you are faced with the results. Your mate will know if you selected correctly before you will be told who you picked. When the blindfold is removed both mate prospects will be standing in front of you side by side. Neither can speak as any one who stands witness to this test besides myself and Carlisle if you require his assistance. You can speak with me at any time about anything except things regarding this test if you feel you want someone to chat with. Bella, eat then rest. You need your strengthen. Following the pull is hard enough for a vampire but an impossible it seemed for a human till I met you. I will call the others but know this your prospects will not and can not move till the test is complete. Alec has them under his power at this time."Aro

"Eat Bella baby, you do need your energy and your strength to finish this test. Finish that sandwich then I will let you lay your head in my lap so you can rest."-Carlisle

I ate quickly as I began to drift in and out of sleep. Being tired and wearing a blindfold makes it hard to stay awake. I finished the last of my food and found Carlisle wrapping his arm around me and pulling me down into his lap where I felt a small pillow waiting for me then a blanket falling down around me from above. I figured Aro was helping me out too. I heard them speaking to one another as I drifted off to sleep. I woke quickly when I felt pain coming from my chest and I bolted upright into a standing position.

"What is the matter baby?"-Carlisle

"Something is wrong….pain and it's not mine…please find out what is happening."-Bella

"Everything is fine baby girl…"-Carlisle

"Bella let me call the others so you can relax before you have a panic attack."-Aro

I hear him Aro on the phone speaking to someone but I can not understand what is being said. Then he touches my arm.

"The pain you felt was justified and not a fluke. Someone threaten your mate and he feared for your safety. The situation is under control now but I will not explain further as it could give away who's pain you were feeling."-Aro

We started walking again since I was wide awake now and continued till I could feel the sun high in the sky before I stopped for another break. I just sat down and took whatever Carlisle handed me. While I was resting a bit I decided to see what I could find out about vampires from Aro since Carlisle can not speak to me.

"Aro, can you tell me how vampires came to be about?"-Bella

"That my child is a very long story, but I will give you a brief, very brief summary of our beginnings."-Aro

We rambled on and on for what seemed like hours but I did hear what he was saying but I really wasn't all that interested to begin with I just wanted to know one thing and I knew that he wouldn't tell me straight out so I needed to go about it backwards and entertain him a bit first.

"wow, I can believe all that started from one man. I know that vampires can be killed but do they feel pain as it is happening?"-Bella

"Of course, we are like any other being on this planet. If we are injured we feel pain. If someone pulls off our leg then we hurt like you would if your leg was broken."-Aro

"Can you tell me how fate decides who will mate with whom?"-Bella

"That one is a bit tricky. I cannot tell you how fate decides but I do know that it is known between the parties involved the moment they see each other. Sometimes the pull between mates is weak and it is hard to notice but with others it is very strong. The stronger the pull the more you can tell about you mate when you are away from one another. I have heard about some mates being able to speak to another with their minds but those I know are have the strongest bonds around."-Aro

"You have so much knowledge Aro. Thank you for sharing some of it with me."-Bella

I stood up with Carlisle's help and he chuckled at me for some reason but nothing was said of course. I began to walk following the pull and I thought to myself….if Edward was my mate then I would be in pain all the time since he is hurting because he is missing limbs and all but I am not. Then I wondered if I could talk to Peter using this new found idea that Aro had given to me. I wondered if it only worked with vampires but I decided to give it a go. What could it hurt and I was bored and nothing to do….._Peter can you hear me sweetie?...Peter…..can you hear me?...yes, I can. How are you talking to me sweetheart?...I was talking with Aro about vampire history so I could verify who's pull I was following without him thinking much about it and by what he told me I knew I was right in knowing you are my mate. He told me in his own unknowing way that you were my mate. I had him call a while ago to find out what was going on and he told me someone had threaten my mate and that was why I started to have a panic attack. I knew after hearing a brief history of vampires that Edward could not be my mate or I would be curled up in a ball somewhere due to all the pain he must be in from the loss of limbs. Then I asked about how fate decides to mated people together and he told me there are different strengthens of mating bonds and the strongest of those can sometime speak to one another through their minds and since no one can really talk to me while I walk in the dark I thought I would try it and see if it worked…..wow….my Bella, is pretty clever. You think around the box and not just inside it. You knew what info you wanted to find out and you got it without their knowledge. Don't let them know you can do this little trick for now. Now tell me, how far did they take you out?...They ran for about an hour but I couldn't tell you any more than that…I was resting when I felt your pain but woke and haven't been back to sleep. I have eaten a couple times now though…You mentioned that Carlisle can not speak to you, why is that?...Aro said that I could ask him for assistance but other than that he and I are not allowed to speak. I can speak to Aro about any topic except this test. I haven't asked him anything that he felt gave anything away but what he doesn't know can't hurt him….just be careful baby. Are you holding up alright? I get some weird feelings once and a while from you…..I am doing okay, just really tired and my feet hurt…it will be over soon. You have been walking much a of day now so you will be getting close soon. Just follow your hear baby and you will find me…..I am baby. I miss you…..I miss you too sweetheart…..go and speed up your journey and I will be here if you want to talk some more, you should keep talking with Aro so his mind doesn't wander as bad….okay sweetie, I love you…..I love you too sweetheart. Keep safe._

"Aro, can you tell me how the transformation process works?"-Bella

He begins another story I really wish I didn't have to listen to but I do so I have something to focus on now that I know that my heart is pulling me to Peter. Aro finishes up his rant and asked if that cleared up all my question about changing. I said yes and keep walking. I can tell we must be getting close because I can almost feel Peter. He is feeling happy and excited and very lustful plus he is full of love.

"Aro, I have been walking forever. We must be really close now, if I am wrong can we rest for a bit?"-Bella

"If you feel you are close then we must be getting close. If you feel you need a rest then we will stop. Do you need to rest?"-Aro

_Say no…I can see you in the distance sweetheart._

"No, I think I am almost there. I can feel him so much right now. Let's just finish this so it is finally over."-Bella

"I can't agree with you more. I am tired and I am a vampire. I don't see how you are doing it. You have impressed me young Bella."- Aro

I kept walking for a few more minutes then Aro commands me to stop. I stood still for what seems like forever then I feel wind coming at me in all in directions and my guess all the others are showing up for the results to be given out._ No worry so much sweetheart. I love you and you did well and I can't wait to show you again when I get you alone. I want to kiss my mark on you again._

"Now that everyone is finally returned, let's see who Bella was pulled too. Carlisle will you remove her blind fold."-Aro

"Sure thing Aro. Close your eyes Bella. It's shaded but the light will still sting your eyes. Open them slowly till you can fully adjust then I will turn you around to your mate."-Carlisle

I opened my eyes slowly like he instructed and he was right of course. It took me a few minutes to get my eyes to adjust to the sunlight that was filtering through the trees.

"Bella, close your eyes and finish your journey to your mate. When you reach him you can open your eyes again."-Aro

"Okay, sure."-Bella

I closed my eyes and turned around but I felt the pull coming from the ground so I knelt down and crawled to him. I knew there was another nearby I could feel that pull as well this close but I went right a bit and felt a rock and stopped. The pain from the distance went away when I touched him._ Open your eyes darlin'. Don't worry I have you. Trust it sweetheart. It lead you to me over 100 miles, open your eyes sweetheart and let me love you._

"I am scared."-Bella

"Trust it Bella."-Carlisle

I opened my eyes to find myself looking into Peter's odd color ones. I had done it and I was quickly pulled into his lap and he was kissing me fiercely. I heard Edward complaining next to us but he was quickly shut up. Peter stood us up and Aro approached us.

"Peter, Bella I would like to be the first to congratulate you on completing this test. Bella you have surpassed any and all expectations. I never thought a human could be mated to a vampire but you have proved me wrong. I am very happy for you and Peter. You did an excellent job completed this task without incident and given your natural abilities or the lack thereof I commend you on a job well done."Aro

"Thank you Aro."-Bella

"Let's all head into the house so that Bella can sit and rest while we tie up some loose ends that concern her and her safety."Caius

Emmett and Rose led us all back into the house and Peter picked me up and carried me the remaining way. He told me that he heard Esme call into school this morning and them that I was sick and would be out the remaining of the week. She had sent on to school to collect my work so I could recovery at home so I didn't get behind this close to graduation. He went on to tell me that Emily had told him that I had requested her continued presence if and when a guy entered the house. He told me that he was proud that I was standing by his rules and even discussing them with her. I told him that she had similar ones with Sam and she mentioned that she would be speaking to him about spending time with me alone. She said it would never happen again. He told me that I still would complete my punishment and when I felt recovery enough he would begin again and for each day we had to skip we would just add to the end. I was fine with that in fact I was fine with just about whatever happens as long as we are together.

We reached the house after about a 20 minute run and I was glad to be there. Everyone was instructed to sit in the main room while they discuss a few open-ended issues.

"Bella, do you feel any danger from anyone outside this room you would like us to track down and talk too? Anyone that you feel would be any type or harm to you or your new mate?"-Caius

"I do but I am not sure how much of a threat they are."-Bella

"Who are they and I will send out Demetri to find them and bring them here for me to question."Aro

"There is a Victoria and guy named Laurent. Both of them I believe are still very much alive and I believe them to still be a threat to me since my family killed James when he decided to hunt me all over the damn country. I believe the wolves have caught her scent a time or two but they have been unable to track her properly."-Bella

"Alice can you find there where abouts or the most likely of places to begin our searches?"Aro

"I believe they are in the Seattle area causing some trouble, we have been keeping an eye out since they have been so many reports of missing persons in the last month or so. I would try there first. I bet she had decided a make a few newborns to assist her."-Alice

"Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix go to Seattle and take care of this problem and take Emmett and Jasper with you. Kill the newborns and bring me the leaders and seek out the other two mentioned as well Demetri. We will remain here with the Cullen's till your return I will send for a few for guard members to join us. If you feel you need some additional assistance once you access the situation please inform us at once."-Aro

"Yes Sir. Let's go guys. Jasper, Emmett say your good byes and meet us outside."-Jane

The guys came to me first before their mates and hugged me and told me they were proud of me for completing the task. They said goodbye to their mates and got heated kisses from them as well and they were on their way.

"Bella, are there any other dangers you feel around you?"-Aro

"I have concerns with Edward but I am unsure what they are. I just have a feeling that he is up to something."-Bella

"Have you spoken about these concern to anyone?"Aro

"I have. I spoke them to Carlisle the day of the fight, whenever that was. I am confused still on what day it is at this point."-Bella

"Let me see Carlisle. Let me see what lead to this discussion then I will go and finally speak to Edward."-Aro

Carlisle stands up and walks over to Aro and places his hand into his. Aro closes his eyes and then opens them again.

"It seems that you have a way of knowing things little one. Very perceptive you are. I didn't even realize it at the time but your dad did. No wonder why he chuckled off and on during our conversations but the one about Edward in the hospital was quiet interesting. It does seem that you pick up on the smallest details and piece them together to form your concerns. I will go and speak to him now. Carlisle if you will, he is yours still to control or what not."-Aro says as they walk out to where Edward is waiting.

"Bella what was he talking about?"-Rose

"It seems that dad figured me out when I was talking with Aro about the history of vampires and such. I figured if I asked him vague questions he would give me the answers I was looking for without even thinking about."-Bella

"Explain it to them sweetheart."-Peter

"Well, I was getting worried that I was being pulled to Edward and not Peter but that didn't sit right with me for some reason then when I woke up in pain I knew that I shouldn't be worrying but I still did so I thought of ways to bring it up without asking. I asked about the history of vampires so I could ask if you guys could feel pain then I asked him a question about how fate mates together people and he told me. He went on to tell me that they are different strengthens of mating bonds and then he mentioned something so I tried it out and it worked. Once I pieced enough facts from his rants on this and that I knew that if I was being pulled to Edward I would have been curled up in a ball someplace from all the pain he was in from his limbs being ripped off but I wasn't so I couldn't be his mate, then my little secret test worked and I knew who my mate was till I was sitting right in front of him, but he and Carlisle told me to trust it and open my eyes and I did just that."-Bella

"Bella, what was your secret test?"- Alice

"Wouldn't you like to know….! I will never tell."-Bella

I soon fell asleep in Peter's arms and woke hours later after the leaders and Carlisle returned. They were just sitting around the room talking softly amongst themselves till I woke up.

"Ah….good you are awake. We needed want to wake you since you haven't slept much lately but soon all this will be over and you can get rested back up. Now Bella, we would like to update you on what is going on. First, the team that went to Seattle found a small newborn army and from the recon Jaspers and Alec were able to do they found out the plan is to come here and kill you. That will never happen and I am sending some more of the guard to assist them in destroying them. Demetri, Jane and Emmett have gone off on a tracking mission to round up Vicky and Laurent and then they will return here but will remain at the Cullen's small cottage a mile away. Okay, something closer to home, Edward has been questioned. I was able to determine that his intentions were to steal you away and leave you human and alone in a foreign land. He planned to provide for you financially till your natural death but he would remain with the Cullen family and lead them to believe that you had been killed. I have yet to decide what I can do to change his mine. It seems that the test was pointless but he had hoped that the mating pull would have pulled you to him but after showing him your journey he did agree that Peter is your mate."-Aro

"At least everything seems to be going well in Seattle. Aro, what are our options with dealing with Edward?"-Bella

"Bella, when Carlisle called me, he mentioned that Edward had threatened you. I have been able to confirm those intentions and I feel that he is a threat to you at this time. Us vampires have rules that we must live by and the one concerning you we will discuss once everything else is taken care of, but in the rules it clearly states that we are not to rape humans or to torture them. We are allowed to play with them but not to inflict harm on purpose which is what his plans included at first. Since then he has decided to steal you away and live you for dead someplace in the world. Normally the sentence for his crimes is death but seeing that Carlisle is a close friend of mine I may come up with other options."-Aro

"What might those be? If he is a threat to Bella…."-Peter

"I understand Peter. I know that you would take him out on your own but I feel that we may have a use for him back in Italy. If I allow that he would be under our control there and he would not ever see the light of day again but I would require him to use his gift for our business. I haven't decided as of yet what to do. I saw something ever so brief in his mind that I must confirm when our other company arrives. It was a bit concerning but given his state of mind I may have to go with our first option, Carlisle."-Aro

"Aro, what did you see?"-Carlisle

"I say a very brief meeting between Edward and Vicky a few days ago. It appeared that he is in on the planning of the attack on Bella and this coven. I am sorry Carlisle and that is why I want to confirm this with her memories. If she holds the same memory then I am afraid that my only option would be a death sentence in this case."-Aro

"Not a problem Aro, if he did plan to attack Bella or this Coven then I would have had to make the same decision to destroy him as well. If what you say is true then he would be acting out against our Family Code of Conduct in not intentionally harming a fellow coven member and now Bella is a part of my coven. I would have to sentence him to a death sentence as well."-Carlisle

"Oh my…this is all my fault….if I had moved back with my mother none of this would be happening to you guys. Edward would be still living with you Carlisle and he would not have a need to want to kill me or hide me away from the world….."-Bella

"Don't you even think that this is your fault Bella baby. He is the one that seems that has lost his mind over something he put into motion last year. HE decided to break up with you, HE left you alone in the forest, HE made those choices. You took a chance on love with him and HE broke your heart by leaving. You didn't do anything wrong baby girl. You have been a part of this family since he brought you to meet us then again legally after your father passed away. You are a part of this family and this coven and we could never let you go. You are our life, our hope, our future and you are all that to Peter as well. Please don't let yourself think that we would be better off without you with us because most likely we would split up and would not be a family any more. You kept us together when he left because of our love for you and your love for us. We will take care of our family and if Edward is a threat then I will allow and agree with any sentence that is given to him. He made his choices on what he could do concerning you. He could have accepted you and Peter as mates and your choice to be changed. It is not your fault that he disagrees with your choices. I love you Bella, you are my daughter and I will protect you."-Carlisle

He pulled me from Peter's lap into his and rocked me till I calmed down enough to speak again.

"I love you too dad. I am just sorry to hear that Edward may have to die. He and I shared so many things once a upon a time and I always wished that he and I could be friends. I miss listening to him play the piano and seeing him play fight with his brothers. I miss seeing Emmett tease him. I just wish….. he could be the Edward that I used to know. I don't love him like I did but I do still love him like my brother and it is killing….me to hear that he might have to die."-Bella

"Bella, you have such a good heart and pure soul. You see the good in all of us sweetheart but the problem comes into play that we are reborn as predators and sometimes that good gets lost. Edward has good in him still I am sure but just how much I do not know. If I knew that he would be his old self then this might could turn out differently."-Carlisle

"Dad, could it be possible that changed Edward? Sunday night he seemed liked he approved of me with Peter. He said so many wonderful things that evening, what if when he went hunting he happened across Victoria and she had a gifted vampire with her that could cause a change in him. Is something like that possible?"-Bella

"You make a good point. Eleazar go now to Seattle and assist with the newborns. Give me a report on if any of them have gifts or not. If one has such a gift Bella then it could be undone and Edward would free to make a decision to make regarding his future."-Aro

Eleazar took off in a dead sprint out the door without bothering to shut it. Minutes after he ran out 5 other hooded guard members arrived. They came and knelt down in front of the leaders and presented themselves. He acknowledged them then ordered them to stand guard outside and run patrols. He informed them that they are to protect me with their life if the need came up. The late night progressed slowly with reports coming in every so often and I found that I had fallen asleep again but this time in my dad's lap. I woke up stretched out in my bed and neatly tucked in under the covers. Mom. I found a note laying on the bedside table with her handwriting saying that I am under guard till everyone returns from hunting. I can move about the house freely and there will be two guard members in the house at all times but I am not allowed to leave the walls of the house. She told me that the guards have good control and I should not worry but just be careful. I showered and changed then made my way downstairs to fix me a bowl of cereal. The clock said it was after lunch time but I didn't really care. Once all this was sorted out, I could regain a normal schedule again. I finished my breakfast/lunch or whatever then found my backpack. I knew Alice had brought home some work for me to do but I couldn't find it so I called her asked her. She told me she at sat in on her bed but got busy with everything and forgot to put it in my room. I went in to her room to retrieve my things but what I found in there surprised me.

I screamed and guards came from everywhere to find me pinned up the wall by none other than Laurent and Victoria was sitting quietly on Alice's bed and Seth was gagged blindfolded on the floor beside her. Two of the guards got me safely down from the wall and quickly removed Laurent's arms from him and they escorted him downstairs and I ran to Seth while a good many guards removed Vicky's legs and removed her from the house. I removed his gag and blindfold and hugged him. He told me he was sorry for deceiving me but I told him to think nothing of it. I pulled my phone out and called Carlisle telling him what had happened. He told me that Peter got on the line and I told him too and he told me to take care of Seth but to have him call Sam. He also told me he would be on his way shortly back to me. I handed Seth my phone and he quickly updated Sam on his abduction and his release. Sam asked if he could come over and I told him that our house was currently overrun by the red- eye leaders at the moment but I would get Seth away when the Cullen's returned from hunting.

After some time all the vampires started to arrive again. Some walked in slowly while other seem to appear from thin air. I felt like I was in a bad movie. I curled up next to Seth on the couch to wait the arrival of Peter or Carlisle or anyone from my family. I fell asleep yet again only to find when I woke up two of the guards trying to get Seth to let me up so they could fight. Everyone was growling when Peter and Carlisle ran into the house. Seth remained calm but the guard members were told to leave the inside of the house and do not return by Carlisle. Peter came to me, thanking Seth for keeping me safe but at the same time telling him he was sorry that he got wrapped up into all this crazy shit.

Carlisle escorted Seth off the property to where they found Sam. Alice came home begging her forgiveness for not seeing them in her room but when I explained that Seth was in there and told her that I knew that was the reason she didn't know she began to calm down. Once Carlisle returned to the house he took me in his arms and told me as soon as school was finished we would be moving or at least going on a much deserved vacation where no one could find us. He filled my head with dreams of white sandy beaches and fresh air and in the middle of the ocean. He told me that there was wildlife on it and no one would have to leave unless they desired too. I day dreamed of such a place and found I was dreaming of having a wedding there and then Alice jumped up and starting screaming at Peter to move his ass and told me that it was such a wonderful idea but no one knew what in the hell she was talking about but me. I knew she say that as soon as I decided I wanted it. Stupid all-seeing pixie but damn it would be nice if she could help out a sister. She ran over to me and pulled me from Carlisle's lap and spun me around the room and raced me upstairs to my room.

"Bella, what color? Long or short?"- Alice

"white and yes short, barefoot and small daises in my hair."-Bella

"Girls are we talking about what I think we are talking about?"- Esme said as she entered my locked bedroom but she was holding the key.

"Yes, mom….can you believe it….shhhh….he doesn't know yet but we have to get him on board and soon. He is such a guy. I can't believe you were thinking about this during such a crazy time….oh my god Bella, it will be so perfect. I will keep it so simple for you."- Alice

"What I said is all I want Alice….."-Bella

"Bella honey, it sounds wonderful but what about him?"-Esme

"barefoot, no jacket, shirt untucked long sleeves rolled up…simple easy…..that's all."-Bella

"oh Bella honey, I can't wait for that day….now no more talk like this while the men are home."Esme

"I want to be with Peter, Alice go and fetch him for me please."-Bella

"Sure thing Bella."-Alice

The girls leave the room and Peter walks in looking confused as ever. He asked what that was all about and I told him nothing. I knew he didn't believe me but he left it alone thankfully. He pulled me into his arms and began kissing me and I let him take the lead. I wasn't about to stop him even if we had a house full of vampires and the yard. I didn't care; I needed to be with him. He took me quickly and we released together and he promised me when the house was less full of visitors he would see to my ever need for hours. I made him promise that and I heard laughter from below us. We showered and dressed then returned to the craziness of our life.

"Bella, Peter glad you to have you back with us. I questioned Vicky and her friend and we found that they are the ones organizing the newborn army in Seattle. They told me that it was their intention to come and kidnap you, then torture you to your death. Laurent had a soft spot for you and he was hoping to kill you before she could do the things she wished to do to you. His punishment will be less harsh but still he helped in creating the army to come against you and your coven. Both will be sentenced to death but Victoria will be taken back to Italy with us and kept in a cell and will suffer at the hands of our guard for a few months before her death. Laurent will face his death here and it will be done swiftly since he planned to assist you in some regard in the end."-Aro

"Have you given Edward any more thought? What will his punishment be?"-Bella

"I have yet to decide on anything for sure sweet Bella. I know how you feel about him though and I will assure that if what you believe to be true is then his life will be spared. Like I said before we will be given options for his future."-Aro

"Thank you Aro. Can I be allowed to see and talk with Edward?"-Bella

"If Peter agrees then yes, I will allow you to sit and talk with him. I know he cannot harm you in his present state. Peter, will you agree to let her speak with Edward?"-Aro

"If I am present for such a conversation then yes I agree. They are family and they need to try and talk this out to some degree. Can we go now?"-Peter

"Yes, let's go. Lead the way Peter."-Aro

Peter ran me out to where Edward was being kept under guard. Aro dismissed the guard so that Peter and I could have some privacy.

"Edward, how are you holding up brother?"-Bella

"I have been better. You look stressed though. Why is that?"-Edward

"I am worried about a few things. I found Victoria and Laurent hiding in the house a couple hours ago and they have a newborn army in Seattle that half the guard and half our family is going to fight and destroy and I have this brother that seems to have lost his mind."-Bella

"It does seem that you have a few things on your mind."-Edward

"Edward, you seem normal now. What happened to you?"-Bella

"I am not sure. I went hunting with the family the other night after your crest ceremony and I ran into Victoria near Seattle. I told her she needed to leave the area because you had mated to a very powerful vampire. She said she was out to kill you and I needed to help her since I had chosen another to mate with other than myself. For some reason my mouth and brain agreed with her but my heart told me something was wrong. It seems that I am the first bi-polar vampire out there."-Edward

"Edward, I wondered about that. I asked Aro if there was such a gifted vampire that could make such a change in you and he is looking. He knew of your brief meeting with Vicky but couldn't make out what was said so that helps me believe that someone influenced your decision to agree to help her. I hope to god that is true, if not….."-Bella

"If not what Bella?"- Edward

"If you chose on your own to help her and what your thoughts were like the last time Aro spoke with you it seems that you will be…..sentenced…to death."-Bella

"If what you believe is true comes to light, then what?"-Edward

"You will be given options and your life will be spared. I don't know what these options are, I guess it depends on what really happened."-Bella

"Bella, you are trying to save my life after I almost killed your mate and said mean and nasty things about you. Why Bella?"-Edward

"Edward, you were my first love. You are my brother and I hope a friend. I miss hanging out with you. I miss hearing you play your music and seeing you with your brothers out in the yard. I don't want you to die just because. I need you in my life but I need to know that you accept that Peter and I are mated."-Bella

"I know that you love Peter. I know that you are his mate. I knew before I ordered that crazy ass mating test that you belong with him. Like you said, I am your brother and a friend. After you had Jasper show me your feelings that night, I knew in my heart that you were right and we were never really mates. I am glad that we had our time together and I don't regret it but I do regret how I ended things with you. I am sorry that I wasn't around when you needed me after your father's death."-Edward

"Edward, it happened the way it had to. If you had stayed then I might not have gotten over you as easy. I might have always hoped that you would change your mind but you left and with you, you took the option away of us getting back together. After learning what mates are to one another I am thankful you left. Now if we can get you out of this mess then we can rebuild our friendship and work on creating a new bond as siblings. As of the other night you do not see me as your sister yet or really anything for that matter, just another human. I hope one day I can become that sister to you or at least a friend. Edward if you can remember anything from that night when you met up with Vicky…any smells, thoughts anything….let Carlisle or Aro know please."-Bella

"I will. Thank you Bella for wanting to help me. Peter thank you for letting her come and talk to me. It means a lot. You two are really perfect for each other. Oh and Peter…..I agree with you, its time, tomorrow is never promised."-Edward

"See you later Edward. Maybe next time maybe I will be able to offer you some good news."Bella

"You brought be good news this time. You believe in me. Take care of yourself."-Edward

"Later Eddie"-Peter

Peter returned us to the house and Aro was speechless as we returned into the house. The rest of my family had all returned and the guard. It seems that all is taken care of in Seattle. Now for the reports to be given then maybe all this mess can be settled. The leaders took the dining room along with most of the main guard members whereas Carlisle and Eleazar spoke softly in the far corner. Carlisle was looking relieved but still concerned. Jasper and Alice were all tangled up on the couch as were Emmet and Rose. Peter sat down next to Carlisle and I and held us both. Peter was really starting to fit into our family. The Leaders came out of their meeting and found empty seats in the living room. Carlisle and Eleazar joined us finding seats or just standing. The entire guard, Cullen and Denali Coven had assembled in our main room. It seems that they are going to share what all they found out regarding this crap. I surely hope so, I am ready for life to return to normal again.

* * *

**AN- So was it what you were hoping for? I wonder what will become of Edward...I have it written but I would love to hear your thoughts about it...**

**Thanks for reading and please please leave me a review...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Another long one but I couldn't find it in myself to split it. I tired like heck to not write much on Peter correcting Bella but it is very much still here but sadly for me and a few of you I am sure without all the details. The goal of this story was not and is not to showcase and sort of D/s relationship but it managed to worm itself in this chapter just a little bit more than I had planned but I wrote it at the wrong time of the month so forgive me...The love story is very much alive and well and in the end that is what this story is about after all. **

**I hope you all enjoy it...Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

****BPOV**  
**

"Come on Peter, run faster. I want to be there when they come to talk to him. Are you sure you have everything?"-Bella

"I am sure darlin. Don't worry so much."-Peter

"Of course I am worried, what if they change their minds. What if he chooses wrong? I mean there really isn't a wrong choice but he has options."-Bella

"I know sweetheart, and he will pick the one right for him."-Peter

We ran with our bags to where Edward was still under guard. My family had arrived before us but the Italy crew hasn't shown up yet.

"Hey Bella, it looks like you bring good news. Just like you said."-Edward

"Edward, I bring you news and a few things you are missing. Carlisle, Jasper can you guys help him piece himself together?"-Bella

"You sure about this little sis…we could leave him out here a while longer you know."-Emmett

"I am sure, not just for that, Emmett you get to help put 'this' back on."Bella and I handed him the metal lock box.

"Oh little sis…..I promise to play nice but please don't make me touch….. 'that'."-Emmett

"Emmett, listen to Bella. I know Peter won't let her touch 'it' and I am his mom. Jasper won't let Alice touch 'it' and I am certain that you will not let Rose touch 'it'. Carlisle is busy attaching other things so that leaves you to help with 'that'."-Esme

"But mom…."-Emmett

"But momma nothing, get on your knees and pull his pants down and put 'it' back on."Esme

"If you know how to do so well, then maybe you should do it."-Emmett

"Emmett, listen to you mother."-Carlisle

"Fine, but you owe me big time Brother!"-Emmett

Emmett was funny to watch, he moaned and groaned while he did it and Jasper kept teasing him for it. He finally got Edwards pants undone and somewhat down and he was about to attach 'it' when Carlisle yelled for him to stop and watch what he was doing. I took a chance to see what was going on and he had 'it' upside down and lopsided. Peter pushed me forward to help to my surprise. I walked over and took 'it' in my hand and showed Emmett how 'it' went then left him to attach it.

"Bella, if you…and ….him never…you know did anything…..how…did you know which way…. 'it' went?"-Emmett

"If you must know, I felt it a time or two through his pants and this one time when he thought I was asleep and he forgot his clothes in his room. I may not have vampire memory but it was the first….time I…had ….seen something….like that….it was too hard to forget. Sorry Peter, Edward."-Bella

"It was hard to forget…I bet it was hard….should have been soft after a shower with you in the ro….."-Emmett

"EMMETT! You stop that thought right there….don't you ever speak like that again about Bella, Edward or Peter….do you understand me?"-Esme

"Yes mom, but it was funny…..and I am sure Edward thanks you for remembering though, don't you Eddie?"-Emmett

"Just drop it Emmett. You have lost your Jeep for the rest of our time here in Folks and until we are vacation you are not to be alone with Rose. Sorry Rose."-Carlisle

"D..a…d….that's not fair."-Emmett

"It was very fair. Your mother warned you too many times and I had to step in. I am sorry that I have to punish Rose for your foolish behavior but it seems to work for you…..now Edward see if you can stand up son."-Carlisle

"Ahh…it feels….tight and I am sore…. Emmet if you want me to tell dad what you are thinking right now I will. I think everything feels right, thanks Bella. I do owe you for your….assistance or whatever."-Edward

"No worries Brother."-Bella

About that time the whole group from Italy came walking up to us. Aro shakes Edwards hand I am sure to get a quick read on him and his thoughts.

"It is good to see you up and around Edward, you have Bella to thank for that and from the looks of things for more than one reason."-Aro

"Yes, it seems I owe her for a lot right now."-Edward

"Alright, I am ready to return home soon so let's get this over with. Edward you have been cleared of any wrong doing. I would like to offer you a couple options before I leave though, even though Bella seems against them. The first option is to join me on my return and we will accept you as a member of our coven and give you an honored position within the guard. You can keep your diet choices and have free reign within the castle and you are free to come and go as you like. The other option is to consult with us on a part time basis and you can choose to live with any coven you wish but report to us for one month once every two years or of course Bella's favorite, stay with Carlisle and your coven here."-Aro

"If it all the same to you, I would like to remain with my family for now with the option to chose your second option or renegotiate a different option all together sometime in the future. I have responsibilities here that I have neglected for over a year now and relationships lost and or broken I need to rekindle or try to rebuild. Bella saved my life and I owe her for it. I need to stand beside her as her brother like I should have done before now."-Edward

"That's fine Edward. If you ever think about joining us come and see us or give me a ring and we can set up a meeting. Enjoy your family Edward, they love you dearly. Yes Bella did save your life. Bella Laurent's sentence was carried out earlier and we are taking Victoria with us. I will call and inform you when her sentence is completed. Jane will be keeping her company for the next month or so. Come let's go home."-Aro said and they turned and left without saying a word, then it was over.

"Is it all really over?"-Bella

"I believe it is sweetheart."-Peter

"Bella baby, come here and let me carry you back into the house. Jasper, Peter please assist Edward. Emmett go to your room and stay there till I call for you."-Carlisle

Carlisle ran me back to the house and pulled me into his lap and we watched the others come in and then the guys helped Edward into the house. He was put together again but he wasn't completely healed. They took him up to his room then Jasper ran down and asked if he could get some of the blood they gathered for Peter so Edward could have it to help with the healing. The girls came in and sat down next to Carlisle and I and they praised me for saving Edward today.

"Bella, what you did for Edward as a gift to this family. We will never be able to repay you for this."-Esme

"Mom, do you see this necklace I wear? It means that I help protect my family. I did what any of you would have done."-Bella

"Bella, what you did went above and beyond we could have expected from you though. I don't mean that in a bad way but you do not have the same strength and such that we have. You do seem to have part of our mental capabilities though because you pieced together such small details together from different parities and made them make sense. You also risked your own skin to suggest such an off the wall comment to begin with, fortunately Aro seems to like you." Rose

"Thanks Rose, that means a lot. Aro seems nice when he is a part from Caius. He gave me a lot of history lessons on my epic cross- country walk."-Bella

"Don't play innocent Bella, you were phishing for information from him and don't you think you got passed me for a minute. You are after all my daughter and I know how your mind works young lady. Listen to me on this, if you try and play that game on me I will catch you but you did well and you even impressed him. I would almost bet that you will have some sort of talent that reflects that perceptive mind of yours. I would almost double my bet to say that you will be some type of shield as well. Aro should be keeping you happy for a long time to come my dear."-Carlisle

"I have no idea what you are talking about dad…..I was bored and I knew he could whine on and on about vampire history and mating…..Do you really think that I will get a power like Jasper, Alice and Edward, but you said two powers….isn't that rare or something?"-Bella

"It is not necessarily common to even have one talent let alone more than one. I can already tell that you will be a shield and there seems to be a couple other things hiding but I do see at least two potential talents perhaps even a few more but you are still human. I feel that you will be a force to be reckoned with once you're changed and you gain some control over them."-Eleazar

"You mentioned me changing, but Aro did not ask me outright when we planned on doing that."-Bella

"I think he must have known that it would happen and he didn't want to push for a date and it seemed that he was ready to get home. The leaders usually do not ever leave the castle let alone the city. It was unusual case to have them all here but I feel they had reason to meet you."-Carlisle

"That might have been the case but if they had sent just a few of the guard, Edward would be dead and the others would not be. So in our case it worked out in our favor."-Eleazar

Soon the Denali's left to return to the guest house which just left the Cullen's alone for the first time in about a week. Jasper and Peter joined us once they finished seeing to Edward and they said he was resting. Jasper had put him into somewhat of a sleeping state so the healing would be faster and less painful. Carlisle handed me off to Peter and he sat us down next to my dad so he could still hold my hand. I had to say I was impressed with Peter, he has shown such strength in letting me still be close to my brothers and my father like he does. It seems that Carlisle has accepted Peter as my mate a little better but I bet he still doesn't agree with our sex life and I am not going to ask him about it. I know Esme is keeping him in line over it.

"Well guys, I think I have stayed up as long as I can. I am going on to bed and I will see everyone in the morning. Dad do I have school?"-Bella

"No, I called you out for the week. Tomorrow you can do the work that Alice brought home for you."-Carlisle

"I had planned on doing that today but got attacked when I went in to get it."-Bella

"Bella baby, that was yesterday but I understand that you are a bit behind since your sleeping pattern got all messed up. Sleep well and I will fix you breakfast in the morning."-Carlisle

"Oh really, thanks a lot dad. Strawberry crapes would be great. I love you. Good night mom."Bella

Peter led me up the stairs to my room and helped me shower and change for bed. I was so tired I couldn't even stand up on my own. Peter was wonderful while he helped me get ready for bed and tuck me in. He laid with me till I fell asleep just holding me and telling me how much he loved me. I slept that night so well that I didn't have any dreams that I remember and I didn't wake till almost noon the next day. I didn't get dressed but instead just went on downstairs to be with my family. I found Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen and the others littered about the main floor doing different things. I talked with mom and dad while they finished preparing my food about the little things we hadn't had a chance to talk about in the last few days. It felt great to feel normal again. I had missed this a lot this week and I found myself day dreaming about those white sandy beaches again and the future I wanted to start there. Carlisle brought me out of my own little world by nudging me and setting down my plate in front of me and asking what I was so involved in. I told them a half true and told them I was thinking about those beaches he was telling me about. Jasper spoke up and said I was leaving something out and I nodded but I said nothing. Alice came bouncing down the stairs and asked me if the thing I left out was the same thing I had thought about the last time and I nodded again. I never spoke to the all-knowing couple but I knew they knew what I was thinking about. Now I just wish Peter would think about it.

"He has." Came Jasper's remark and Peter looked at him funny.

It was rather comical that the guy that claimed he knew shit didn't know that I wanted to marry him but I wish he would figure it out soon. After I finished eating I kissed my parents and walked over to where Peter and Jasper were playing a game of chess. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead. I sat with him for a few moves then I decided I needed to talk to him.

"hey sweetie, I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime with me?"-Bella

"yeah sure, anytime yo…..oh you mean like on a date or something?"-Peter

"Yeah. I want to go out on a date with you. I mean I love you till the end of time but I know nothing of you really. I want to find out what you like and dislike and the shit that makes you tick…I mean you asked to be my suitor but you haven't even taken me out yet not that I hold it against you but usually I don't put out before the first date you know…..and you already made me break that rule a time or two, not that I am complaining and if you want to break it again I am all for that too."-Bella

"Bella, why didn't you tell me these things before. I don't want to make you break your rules or anything but, the rule breaking has been fun hasn't it?"-Peter said jokingly

"Yeah you two, cut that out. You mom and I are trying to eat over here."-Carlisle

I looked over and they both have a glass filled with something I don't want to know but I laugh all the same and just shrug it off.

"Peter, I think it would be a great idea for you to take Bella out on a few dates before she commits to you till the end of time, don't you agree?"-Carlisle

"Of course, I would love to take Bella to places she has never been before and see stars at every turn along the way. I want to take her to great heights and see her face when she feels the ….."-Peter

"Ah…Peter honey…are you still talking about dating or did that just turn into something else entirely?"-Esme

"Oh….I was of course talking about showing Bella the sights and sounds of the world around her. What did you think I was talking about Esme?"-Peter said with a smirk and Jasper laughing his ass off.

"Peter….I….was….Peter, I was not thinking anything bad and it would do you good not to think that I was but perhaps you could tell Carlisle here where those places might be."-Esme

And that comment right there had me up and out of Peter's lap so fast and up in my room the whole house was laughing and I was trying to hide from the Parental Sex idea that was playing downstairs. Emmett came to my rescue of course but he did so, so very covertly. I guess because he was still supposed to be in his room. He hugged me and rocked me and told me that Peter had some amazing ideas on places to take me on dates too. I laughed with him and we found ourselves in a world of hurt when Carlisle and Esme both came into our rooms to find us just about out the window in my room. I was already on the ledge and he was working himself out while he held me.

"Oh shit"-Bella

"You can say that again young lady. What have we told you about jumping out of your window with Emmett?"-Carlisle

"Not too."- Bella

"And what did I walk into your room to see you doing? Huh…tell me…tell me that you are not standing on that ledge again about to jump down with Emmett and run to ya'lls little club house again. Tell me that isn't want you were about to do."-Carlisle

"huh….sorry dad."-Bella

"Not going to help you this time young lady. Emmett help her into the house then go back up to your room. Bella meet me in my study once you collect yourself."-Carlisle

"Yes sir."-Emmett and I both say.

He helps me back into my room and hugs me tight and reminds me to breathe this time. He kisses my forehead and runs to his room. Esme still in my room sits me down and tells me that these rules are in place for a reason and they don't want me doing crazy stunts that could cause me to get hurt. She tells me that she loves me then leaves me alone a moment to collect myself then I find my way slowly to Carlisle's study on the main level…where the rest of the family is sitting. I don't look at them as I turn into his open door. He tells me to take a seat because he wants to talk with me first.

"Bella, you know why I have rules for you don't you?"-Carlisle

"Yes"-Bella

"I know that I cannot use the line as long as you live in my house but I can use the one that has long as you are not married your ass belongs to me no matter what Peter says. I will loan it to him to correct and do as he wishes with it but as long as you are my unmarried daughter you will abide my rules."-Carlisle

I think he was in on the plot to get Peter to think about marriage but punishing me was going to happen too. He was just making a point to Peter.

"Bella, I love you very much and I don't want any harm to come to you while you are in my care and especially while you are still very much human and living in a house full of vampires. Sure we have our control under wraps most of the time but we do have trouble sometimes. When you cut yourself shaving it can clear out the house, when you hit your knee on that drawer you always seem to hit it on clears the house too. I don't say those things to make you feel bad but those are accidents and we are okay with those but what I have trouble with, are the things you do that could cause you much more of an injury then just a cut while shaving or something small. If you fell before Emmett could reach you, your bone could break and come through the skin and spill blood everywhere. Besides myself and once Edward no one would be able to help you up or anything. The family would try our best to keep you safe from our locked up little blood monsters but you would still be bleeding. Please think about this the next time the Parental Sex Alert gets sent to Emmett. Next time just have him run you out the front door or at least out a ground level window. Now with that said and point proven I am sure come here and take your punishment for breaking the rule on doing stupid shit with Emmett."-Carlisle

I walked over to where he was sitting and he bent me over his knee and pulled down my pants a little but left my undies on. Like it makes a difference, it still hurts. He told me that he would give me 35 and to count. He started without any further notice and I could hear Peter growling out in the main room and I asked if he could come in and see that I was okay. He agreed it was best so he stood me up and asked him to come in. He instructed Peter to sit and watch while he corrected me and that seem to calm him. Carlisle positioned me again across his knee and began again this time minus the growling from Peter. Carlisle finished up and told me to go on get back up to my room and start on my homework and Peter would be down here when I was finished. I did as I was told and four hours later I came down the stairs to find a pretty much empty house. Edward was sitting at his piano with a note.

_Bella, your dad took me to hunt and the rest of the family decided_

_to join us. Edward remained behind because_

_he said he wanted to do something_

_special for you. Alice_

_approved _

_whatever activity it was but if you feel_

_at all uncomfortable call me and I will return as fast as I can._

_Enjoy you time alone with your long lost brother, catch up and have fun._

_I love you forever_

_Peter_

"Everything all good?"-Edward

"Yeah, all good. It will be even better if you are planning on playing for me."-Bella

"We can't keep anything from you anymore can we?"-Edward

"I think even Emmett could figure this one out. I mean you are sitting at your piano and everything, so my guess is you are going to play for me again."-Bella

"yep. Any request?"-Edward

"You know what I like to hear."-Bella

Edward played for hours but first starting with my Lullaby he had written back before we started dating. He played several others before going back to that one again and that's where the others walked back into our little bubble. Thankfully I was sitting on the love seat that he had pulled up closer to the piano but thank god it was far enough way that Peter didn't feel the need to protect me from my brother. He came and sat down next to me and pulled me into him and we listened to the rest of the song Edward was playing.

After spending time with the family and I had dinner Peter took me up to his room. He asked me if I was ready to be his again and I knew what that meant. I told him I was then he walked up to me and undressed me and escorted me to the corner I had knelt in a few days ago. He helped me onto the floor and watched as I assumed the position he had put me in the first time. He reached down and kissed me on my head and he went to sit in his chair. I figured he was reading again. After I guess was an hour he came back over to me and helped me up and brought me back to his chair. He talked to me about anything I had found online about the paper I was to be writing for him so I told him all that I had found. Once our little talk was over, he told me that he would be spanking me again this evening even though I had already received one from Carlisle earlier in the day. He reminded me that he would be stepping it up a notch from last time. He helped me position myself over his knees and told me to count. He began where he had left off days before and I could tell instantly that he was indeed stepping it up. By the end of the week he would have me in tears for sure from the beginning. He stopped when I counted out 35 and I had been crying for about 3 minutes. Last time he only had me crying for about a minute and my ass was sore for hours after, if that was indication of how sore I would be now, I would be sore all night or at least till I went to bed.

Peter pulled me into his lap again and told me that he loved me and he thanked me for submitting to him tonight without any fuss. He told me he was proud of me for doing it and for all the things I had been through the last few days. After I had calmed down he helped me dress and lead me downstairs to where the family was gathered watching a movie. I asked if we could join them and Esme told us they would love to have us join them. Peter sat down in the single open space next to Jasper. Alice was sitting at his feet and I followed suit and sat at Peters' feet. He ran his fingers through my hair while we watched the movie and I kept adjusting my weight so my ass wasn't sitting on the hard ass floor. Jasper stood up and left the room but returned moments later with a small pillow and handed it to Peter. He thanked his brother then stood me up and sat it on the floor then helped me back down. Then I noticed that the family minus Jasper and Alice were watching me.

"What?"-Bella

"Nothing Bella. Sorry."- Rose

Alice reached over and whispered they are heard me crying earlier in Peter's room and Jasper had to calm everyone so they didn't come up and interrupt. She quickly and very quietly explained that Peter and Jasper were the only guys in the house that corrected their mates. She told me that they were raised as vampires to expect their mates to be submissive to them but the others really didn't understand. The movie ended and I bid them all a goodnight. Peter carried me up to my room and waited as I changed then helped me into bed. He laid down with me and kissed me gently on my lips but I took a chance to deepen the kiss by licking his lip to seek entrance which he gave. He won the fight for dominance of course and his hands began touching me in places that made me moan out in pleasure. He began to undress me as I worked to undress him. Finally we were both naked and the sheets pushed down out of the way while he put his fingers in me and brought me to my first organism of the night. He then took his very wet fingers and tired his luck on getting me to accept him in my other hole. He whispered for me to relax and I did and they glided in a little easy. It hurt at first but as he continued his slow moments in and out I found that I actually enjoyed it. As I was nearing another release he brought his other hand and slipped into my wet sex and hit my g-spot with one of his long fingers and I fell over the edge again. He pulled his fingers from me then thrust himself into me in one big thrust. He brought me to my 3 & 4 organisms of the evening before I fell asleep naked in his arms.

The next morning I woke to find him sitting in his chair. He moved over to me on the bed and asked him I would like to double up today so that we could finish before I had to return to school. I nodded to him and he kissed me. I went into the bathroom for a few minutes and returned to see him sitting in his chair waiting for me. He pulled me into his lap and he went over his plan for me for the next couple of days. He told me that he would like to have me fully submitted to him before I had to return back to school on Monday. He explained for that to happen that he wanted me to kneel each morning for at least an hour but time would increase by 30 minutes tomorrow(sat) then again the next day(sun). He told me that he would only spank me once a day and he stood by his oath that he would have me in tears on Sunday night. That meant I had only 2 more days of lighter spankings to get used to before it really hurt. He offered to help me adjust to the strength but told me in order for that to happen he would need to do it twice a day. I took him up on his offer and agreed to receive spankings twice a day for the next few days. He explained that I would still be kneeling each evening and those times would increase as the days went by as well. I knew that I really didn't have a say in this but he still asked me if these changes would be agreeable to me.

He recapped the plan for the weekend. I would kneel each morning and evening starting with an hour then each day increasing by 30 min. I would receive spankings each morning and evening as well. I would also be spend required amounts of time alone so that I could finish my paper by Sunday evening as well. I came to the conclusion that this was going to be a very long weekend. Once he felt I understood his plan he helped me out of his lap and into my kneeling position in the corner. I hated doing this mostly because he made me do it naked but I think he knows that. Another reason is it makes my thighs very sore to sit that way for so long. About half way through my time he comes up and repositions me so that my legs are closer together and my hands are clasped behind my neck instead of behind my back. Soon enough even this position made me sore in other areas. I felt even more exposed than before and I didn't like it. I heard him get up again and he came back over to me but this time he sat down next to me and he touched my neck with his hand then he tailed it down my back and around to my front. He continued touching every inch of my exposed self except my lady parts. He told me that I was beautiful and perfect for him in every way. I he told me that he loved me and he wanted to touch me while I was in this position. I nodded and he let his hands ghost across my skin once again but this time he touched my nipples which responded to his touch instantly then he brought his hand down to my arousal and began to pinch my clit and he inserted one of his fingers in to me and brought me to the edge of my release but left it unreachable. He turned me around to face him and he began to lick my neck and his mark again. Between kisses on my skin he told me that he loved me, that I was beautiful and he was proud to have me as his mate. He softly bit my nipples and I moaned out in pleasure and pain and he raised an eyebrow at me. I told him that I like the pain he gave me sometimes when I was aroused. He chuckled and continued to bit and suck on my breast leaving his love bites here and there. He helped me lower my arms and stretch out my legs then he lowered me onto the floor and he took my sex into his mouth and he began to bring me to what I hoped to be a climax but he stopped me short again. I moaned out in displeasure and he chuckled again. He told me if I wanted or needed a release then I needed to see to his needs first.

I remember that he told me that this whole submissive thing didn't have to be sexual but I found that I kinda of liked playing that role sometimes and I decided that I would play his little game and bring him his release then hope he let me have mine. I knew that he still owed my ass a spanking soon but it seems that he wants to do this so who am I to question him during my time of submitting to him. I pull myself to a kneeling position again and asked him to stand then I take him into my mouth and bring him to his own precious release. Once he collected himself he laid me on the bed and he knelt in front of me and brought me my much earned release. It had been building so long that I saw stars and I had trouble catching my breathe. He cleaned me up then helped me to stand then he sat on the edge of the bed and positioned me over his knee. I knew that this was coming but I had barely had time to collect myself from my release and now he is doing this. He pace was slow but his swings were hard and firm. Each landing harder than the last and he had me in tears about 10 minutes into it. He stopped after I had been crying what had to be forever but he told me it was only for 5 minutes but I had taken it very well. He quickly told me that Sunday night spanking would last for about 20 minutes. I guess I had a lot to work up to in the next few days. He told me that since my ass would be sore just about all the time this weekend he said he would not go by the number of swats anymore but he would gage me instead. He assured me that I would be where I needed and wanted to be by the end of Sunday. He was right, I wanted to be fully submitted to him. Each time I knelt in submission to him I felt closer to him afterwards, each day my feelings for him grew even more.

The day went pretty quickly. I worked a few hours on my research this morning and I had read portions of the books Carlisle had given to me. This afternoon I spent some time with my family before returning to my room to continue my research. After dinner Peter took me up to his room where I spent and hour kneeling in his corner and submitted to yet another spanking this time I cried for about 7/8 min. He helped me shower and dress for bed. I was reading one of my books when Jasper came into my room. He sat down on the edge of my bed and asked me how I was taking to being submissive to Peter. I let him feel all the good feelings that it brought me and told him that I felt much closer to him after each time. I explained that it wasn't like a sexual thing but that did have its place but I felt like I was finally beginning to feel that I belonged to him. He told me that was normal and told me I still had a ways to go, which I knew. He told me that I would know when I was fully submitted to Peter. He explained that something will just change all of a sudden and I would know I belong to Peter and not just with him. Jasper told me that he was proud of me for going through this process now even though the situation that earned it wasn't my fault. He left me with a kiss on my forehead and I went on to bed. Peter had gone hunting with Carlisle after he had finished with me earlier but he said he would be here waiting on me to wake up.

When I awoke I found Peter sitting in my chair reading his book. He sat it down and kissed me. He told me go on to the bath room and do what I needed to do and return. While I was in the bathroom, I went ahead and undressed myself then found my way out to Peter. He looked at me in approval and helped me into my first position but instead of kneeling in the corner like before, he had me in the middle of the open area in my room facing him. Again about halfway through he came to me and repositioned me and told me that I was doing great then he returned to his chair across from me. He came over to me once and again and he brought out some sort of chain from his pocket and showed it to me. He told me that he had gotten it to put on my nipples and said he would like to try it. I nodded for him to go ahead so he knelt down and place one of the clips over my nipples. It pinched it and it did hurt a little but then again he knew I liked a little pain then he placed the other one over the other nipple. After a few brief minutes we stood once again and stood me up and pulled me into a big hug then kissed me. He whispered that found it sexy for me to kneel in front of him like that. He asked me if I enjoyed the nipple chain and I told him honestly I loved it. He asked if it was too much and I told him no but he went ahead and removed it anyway. He told me he just wanted to try it out but he would use it again if I really like it. I did like it and for some reason that surprised me. I had never thought I would like something like that but then again it seems being mated to Peter is changing me somewhat.

He pulled me over his knee to begin the next phase of my morning ritual. Once he started I could tell that my ass was still sore from last night and I knew I wouldn't be sitting down much today. Once he finished he pulled me onto the bed and laid down with me. We heard a knock on my door and Peter covered me up since I hadn't dressed yet then he told them to come in. Carlisle walked in and sat down beside me on the bed and told me that Esme had started my breakfast but was wondering if I would rather have it in my room so I could relax a bit more. I told him that would be a wonderful idea. He bent over and kissed my forehead then handed Peter some sort of tube then as he was walking out the door he said he would bring up my breakfast when Esme finished with it. I thanked him and he closed the door. Peter suggested that I shower and get dressed before he returned. I agreed with him and started to get out of bed but found I was rather sore in certain places. Peter sensing this jumped up and helped me into the bathroom where he decided a bath was in order this morning. I found that after a good soaking I felt much like myself again with just the hint or soreness. The pain from the spanking had passed and it really wasn't that bad. I checked the mirror and only found that my ass looked a bit red in places but there was no bruising anywhere which I was thankful for but then again I trusted Peter to know when to stop.

When I came out of the bathroom dressed only in my robe I found Carlisle speaking with Peter softly. I walked up to Carlisle and hugged him. He kissed my cheek and told me that he had brought up my breakfast then he walked out of my room closing the door. Peter helped me settle into a chair then he brought over my breakfast to me. I ate and he told me what Carlisle had wanted. He explained that Carlisle felt that he was taking things a bit far with me and wanted to speak with me before this evening. I told him that I would be glad to talk with my dad since I thought things were fine. I told him I would talk with Alice before speaking with Carlisle this afternoon since she can understand. He thought was a great idea but said she had left with Jasper for the day but thought she would take my call all the same since she would know why I was calling. He kissed me and told me he was going into town with Emmett for a few hours. I told him that I was just planning on doing some writing and relaxing today.

They day went rather quickly. I finished most of my paper for Peter and spoke with Alice on the phone. I told her that Carlisle wanted to talk with me about my relationship with Peter because he thought he was taking things too far with me. She asked me how I honestly felt about it and if I thought it was taking it too far. I told her that I was enjoying submitting to Peter and it made me feel better afterwards. I explained that each time I did I felt closer to him and that I felt like I belong to him instead of him being my boyfriend like I felt with him when I first met him. Now it seems like we connect on much higher level than normal couples do. Her advice to me was if I answered his questions like I did hers then I will convince him that I am fine with my relationship with Peter. She told me that he does understand how Jasper's handles her but he sees me as his real daughter so he is a bit overly cautious with me and my well being. Once I talked with her I felt like Carlisle would be fine with how things with Peter and I were going. After lunch I spoke with my dad and it went just fine. He told me that he was here if I ever just wanted or needed to talk but he felt that I would connect better with Alice on some topics. I knew that much to be true already and Jasper was very helpful as well.

After dinner I sat down next to Emmett and played guitar hero with him for a little while. He kept beating me but I had a good time anyway. Peter and Edward had come in from hunting and they ran up to their rooms to shower because it looks like whatever they went out to eat, ate them instead. They were a mess to say the least. Edward came down first and sat down to watch me and Emmett play. When I though Peter had enough time to be finished with his shower and he hadn't come down yet I decided to find him. I felt that I needed to feel that feeling again that only he can make me feel after submitting to him. As I was about to the stairs Jasper and Alice came into the house. Alice ran up to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear that I was very close now and Jasper agreed with her. He whispered me that my emotions were in the right place and I was right to be seeking him out when I felt the need. He kissed my cheek and sent me on my way. I found Peter in his room sitting in his chair and it seemed like he was waiting on me but he never acted or said anything that would confirm it. I walked in and shut his door then sat at his feet and looked up into his eyes. I told him that I was missing something and he was the one I needed to help me feel better. He smiled widely at me then helped me stand and I started to undress. The evening session went better than the morning and after he held me close to him and I felt so much closer to him than ever. I whispered in his ear that I loved him then I laid my head against his chest and soon I fell asleep.

The next morning I found myself in my room looking into the eyes of my dearest Peter. I got up and took a few needed minutes in the bath room then return to Peter. I knelt down in front of him and lowered my head in submissiveness to him. He stood up bring me with him and positioned me over his knee. Sometime later he helped me off of his lap but instead of going into his lap like he was thinking I would do I knelt in front of him again and lowered my head to the floor. He bent over and laid a hand under my chin to get me to look at him. When I did I saw that he had his hands outstretched to me and I could tell he was inviting me to him in a way he had not done before. I accepted his offer to help me up off the floor and let him bring me onto his bed and into his side. He began touching me in ways that he had never touched me before. It felt so good and so very right like I belonged right here all the time. When I looked into his eyes I could see them as blue and I let out a small grasp. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I told him I loved his blue eyes and he smiled gently at me and kissed me. He made love to me that morning and it was like we had never did that before and before his release he bit into me again and created a new mark near my hip. The love he poured into me was amazing and I felt wonderful and sent it right back to him.

Once we finally emerged from our love nest we were met by our family but no one was happier than Alice and Jasper for us. The others looked excited for us in any case but they looked over the moon happy. Alice hugged me and told me that Jasper's eyes were green and I told her I will have to take her word on that like I told her that Peter's were blue. We shared a laugh and the others asked what we were talking about. Jasper spoke up for us and said that when true mates find one another and are fully submitted to one another they can see them as the person they were before they were turned minus any sickness or injury at the time of their change when they are reflecting in each other's love and devotion. At that moment Rose and Esme looked like they wished to be able to see that but that look quickly faded, and my guess was the process it took to get there. Alice told me that they came to the family fully submitted to one another and so Peter and I were the only example they had to refer to.

The rest of the day I spent shopping with the girls while the guys decided to go hunting. I think they all just wanted a reason to rip into something and to fight amongst themselves for fun. The girls and I had a great day in Seattle. We went shopping for prom dresses for Alice and me and while in one of the shops I found the most perfect dress from my day dream wedding. I pulled it from the rack and pulled against myself and I did a little twirl and Alice just about passed out. When she became more like herself she told me I should go ahead and get it and she would hold on to it on the off chance I needed it last minute and couldn't find it again. I agree knowing she knew something I didn't but I quickly let it go. We returned home to find the men gather around the wii again playing Guitar Hero but this time they had the band set up out and they were all playing. Edward was on the mic, Carlisle was on drums since Emmett always broke them and Jasper and Peter were taking turns on one of the guitars while Emmett had his on his own. Emmett didn't always play nice with others so it was just easier that way. They all quickly neglect their game to help us unload the car and Alice came bolting in with a dress bag and ran up the stairs before anyone could think to ask her where the fire was. She came back down and finished helping us unload the car. We really didn't buy a lot this trip and I was grateful. Usually trips with Alice included a u-haul truck or having it all shipped home.

I was glad to be home and with my Peter again. I decided that I wanted some alone time with him and I excused us from the evenings activities and lead him up to my room but he stopped us short and asked me to join him in his room this evening. We went into his room and he pulled me into his lap as he sat down in his chair. He told me that he had read my paper while I was out and he thought it was great. He asked if I learned anything that I wanted to try and I nodded in reply because I was not going to tell the whole house what I wanted to try so I decided to show him. I jumped up and went through the bathroom into my room and returned with one of the books Carlisle had loaned me. I opened it to the right pages and showed it to him while I pressed a finger over his lips and pointed downstairs. He got the idea and whispered that he would love to.

* * *

**AN- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sorta have mixed feelings about it but whatever. I will bring back the love and I bet you will never know what Bella showed Peter in the book, it was a secret after all. I think the next chapter will have a time skip in it to closer to prom and graduation...I will be taking a few days away from this story to work on one of my other ones so don't be surprise when I haven't posted a new chapter for a few days. Check back this weekend sometime and perhaps something will be up. **

**Please leave me your thoughts about Bella's day dream wedding...should she ask Peter or should she wait on him to ask her to marry him? Let me hear your thoughts seeing as I haven't written any further on this story yet.**

**Thanks again for reading...REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Sorry it has taken soooo long in getting this story updated. I had many things come up but mostly at the end of the day I just didn't have enough in me to right anymore. I feel that I am in a much better place now and hope to be able to get updates going again soon. I have been working on this chapter for a few days now and just completed it. I have yet to start on another at this time but do hope to get something up again soon. If you are following my other stories I do plan on posting something to The Weekend Away with Carlisle soon as well but it is still unfinished. Please bear with me as I try and get back on top of things. Thank you for your support and I hope that this chapter is okay. It pretty much wrote it self without my input with that said, it did take a bit of a turn that I would have otherwise avoided but as my life changed so has this story to a degree. I will be keeping the main theme going but just altering it a bit. **

**Thank you for reading and please take a quick minute to let me know how you think it turned out. See ya at the bottom.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

****BPOV****

The last few weeks has moved very fast. Things with Peter have been going great and we have even begun to go out on a few dates as well. The great people of Folks have been having a blast talking about our new budding relationship much to my dismay but I am not going to hide my love for Peter. I love being mated to Peter and I am not ashamed to show that to the wonderful nosey people of Folks. We are very affectionate in public but we do try to keep it low key but that doesn't always happen. The last time Peter and I were allowed in public together things did not go very well and let's just say that my dad was not very happy with me over it.

**_LONG Flashback_**

_Peter had taken us to the movies in Port Angeles and we were returning home but stopped to grab me a bite of dinner at the diner in Folks before coming home. We had been having trouble keeping our hands to our selves during the movie and on the car ride back as well so while we waited outside for my food Peter found us a quiet place up next to the building so we could have our privacy and we began to make out like there was no tomorrow. He had my shirt opened up so that he could nibble on my nipples and my pants were unbuttoned as were his. I had my hand down his pants rubbing his manhood. Soon that was not enough and Peter pulled himself out of his pants and lifted me up on top of him and began to take me up against the side of the diner and that is where and how my dad found us. I didn't even hear a car pull up in front of us but the head lights was what brought me back to reality and I couldn't move. Peter noticed my lack of effort and it caused him to stop then he noticed the lights as well. He turned his head around and a muffed 'oh shit' came out of his mouth as well as mine._

_Carlisle got out of the car and came up to us and calmly requested that we untangle ourselves and get in his car while he got my food from inside the diner. Peter helped me to stand and we both quickly corrected our clothing problem. As we were getting into his car, Carlisle stepped around the corner and told Peter to sit in the front and I was to sit in the back seat. He mentioned that Emmett and Jasper were coming for my car soon. We took off towards home and I was could only wonder what dad was thinking about. He pulled up to the house to soon in my opinion and told me to go up to my room, that he would be around soon and I was to wait up for him. _

_I went on inside and found the family sitting around looking at me and I knew I was in some deep shit. I hung my head as I made my way up to my room. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom I shared with Peter to get a quick shower in before dad came in. I noticed that on the door to Peter's room was a keyed deadbolt that wasn't there this morning. I showered and changed then made my way back into my room where my mother was sitting with my food. I sat down across from her and she let out a sigh. I knew that I had disappointed her in my actions with Peter and she was here to talk to me about it._

"_Bella dear, care to explain what happened tonight?"- Esme_

"_Well, I guess dad told you how he found Peter and I?"- Bella_

"_He did, but I want to know how you got into that position out in public. What you two did was not right but it was also illegal. I am so disappointed in your behavior. I know how it is being newly mated but that doesn't excuse your behavior out in the public eye. Your father and I will be discussing this in great detail I assure you, then you will be punished accordingly."- Esme_

"_I am sorry that I disappointed you Mom. We didn't intend for all that to happen but it did I am sorry."- Bella_

"_While I appreciate your apology it will not be enough to keep your out of trouble. Go ahead and eat your dinner and your dad will be up here to talk with you before you go to sleep. I understand that you are to wait up for him. Goodnight sweetie."- Esme_

"_Goodnight Mom."- Bella_

_I ate my food then found myself sitting in my bed just waiting. I had tried to read but found I couldn't concentrate on the words so I gave up and decided to sit and wait for dad to come up. I looked over at the clock and found that it was very late and I had been waiting up for my dad to come up here for over 3 hours. I figured it didn't help to keep looking at the clock so I threw a shirt over it. I found it was hard to keep my eyes open but I tried to fight the sleep that was trying to take over, then I lost. Sometime later I woke and released I was not supposed to have fallen asleep and when I looked around I noticed that I was tucked in under my covers and it was light out now. I whispered 'oh shit' and sat up to find my dad sitting in my chair across the room._

"_Good Morning. I hope you slept well."- Carlisle_

"_I…uhh….I didn't mean to fall asleep… I am sorry."- Bella_

"_I know you didn't."- Carlisle_

"_Dad, about last night….."- Bella_

"_That is what I am here to talk about. I have talked with Peter and your mother and now it is time that I spoke with you. I want to get your account of what happened. Let me just tell you that I am very disappointed and upset by your actions last night and those of the last couple of weeks. You know that I have discussed the issues of you and Peter showing such affection in public yet you continue to do so and last night was the worst incident of any of you kids in that area."- Carlisle_

"_I am sorry Dad. It just got out of hand."- Bella_

"_Bella, I know it is hard to be newly mated. I have been there and I have seen the others go through this same phase in their lives as well. I do know that this situation is different because you are still human and you still live much of your life in the public eye. In the past, the others did not go to school nor were they in the public eye and they could do what they wish, where and when they wanted to without worry. The problem is that you do have a life outside this house and you are expected to keep up appearances in that regard. I do understand that and I feel that I have been very understanding about that. I am afraid that I will have to take steps both as your dad and as your coven leader in this situation. Before we start these discussions, take some time to get ready for your day then come down for something to eat. After that you and I will take some time to our selves away from the family then this evening we will have a family meeting or now as we can call it- a coven meeting. I will meet you downstairs when you are ready."- Carlisle says as he is walking out and closing the door behind him._

_I managed to shower and get dressed for my day out with Carlisle and then I made my way downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I noticed that the house was very quiet and I had seen no sign of anyone being at home. I had hope to see Peter this morning but I feel that his absence part of dad's plan. I decided to just make me a bowl of cereal when Carlisle was coming down the stairs and telling me that I should eat something more nutritious. I shot him a glace and he chuckled at me and I continued with my cereal but I did grab a piece of fruit to help satisfy him and he gave me a quick nod of approval. He did tell me that I would not be seeing Peter today until our meeting with the family. Once I was finished he lead me up to his study and he told me that he needed to phone a friend before we left. He started dialing and put it on speaker._

"_Hello"- Friend_

"_Hello my old friend."- Carlisle_

"_Ahh Carlisle, do what do I owe this pleasure?"- friend which turns out to be Aro_

"_I have a bit of situation here and I need some advice on how to handle it."- Carlisle_

"_Let me ask you this, in what manner are we speaking? Friend? Leader of all Vampires?"- Aro_

"_Friend and father figure."- Carlisle_

"_Okay, go ahead and let me hear what is going on."- Aro_

"_I seem to be having a bit of an issue trying to figure out a fair and just punishment for openly public displays of improper affection between mates in public."- Carlisle_

"_Ahhh….I see. I can only guess that you are referring to your youngest daughter and her new mate?"- Aro_

"_Yes, you would be correct in assuming that."- Carlisle_

"_Let me ask you this old friend, has Bella fully submitted to Peter?"- Aro_

"_I believe so but I am uncertain."- Carlisle_

"_Is she there with you? If so let her answer."- Aro_

"_Bella dear, answer Aro's questions please?"- Carlisle_

"_Aro, I have fully submitted to Peter about a month ago, just after your visit here."- Bella_

"_How did it go?"- Aro_

"_It was as it should be expected I suppose but that is between Peter and I."- Bella_

"_Good answer my dearest Bella. You are truly submitted to your mate then. When was the last time you have been able to see your mate? I can only imagine Carlisle decided to keep you separate for the time being."-Aro _

"_I last saw him last evening."- Bella_

"_How are you feeling my dear one?"-Aro_

"_I feel drained and my chest hurts."-Bella_

"_I assure you that you are not sick. What you are feeling are the side effects of being away from your mate. As the time goes on and you have not been reunited with your mate you will feel worse. He will be feeling it as well and I figure he will not be able to hunt till he knows you are alright. You will feel the worst of it because you have mated and submitted your heart, soul and mind to a vampire. Carlisle you cannot keep these two apart for long or she will grow weak and be unable to function properly."-Aro_

"_Bella, how far away is your mate?"-Aro_

"_Far, I can feel his emotions and he is sad and hungry."- Bella_

"_Carlisle, when were you planning on reuniting Peter to his mate?"- Aro_

"_We are having a family meeting this evening and he will be there."-Carlisle_

"_That was not what I asked old friend. When were you planning to let Peter reunite with his mate?"-Aro_

"_That has yet to be decided."-Carlisle_

"_Well, let me help you understand what sort of situation you have on your hands so maybe it will help you decide if it's your decision at all. First off, newly mated couples do go through a normal mating season as you are aware of but Peter and his mate are not that normal mating couple. When Bella submitted herself fully to her mate she gave a portion of herself to him to care for and he did the same. I assume that Alice and Bella discussed what color their mates eyes are, am I correct Bella?"- Aro_

"_Yes, amongst other things." Bella_

"_Of course my dear; when this event happened their souls came together and became one then they separated back into their owners bodies. When you have this kind of bond you cannot be apart for long. Meaning that their mating season will be longer, and it will begin again once Bella is changed, and it will be much more intense. It will seem that they have no control over themselves and in a sense that is correct. Carlisle, it may be best for you to sit down with Jasper and perhaps Alice if he allows to find out what it was like for them. I will warn you though, Peter will come for his mate if she doesn't find him first. Tonight they need to be reunited without delay."-Aro_

"_Okay, I can see that I didn't understand the situation but as what I can do to keep it out of the public eye is my concern."- Carlisle_

"_Look, it will be hard but it is possible. Bella graduation is soon and then I know you are planning a vacation. My suggestion is this….Let them go out in public when they wish but they must keep a chaperone with them, perhaps yourself or Esme. You are her parents and she does see you as such and that will help keep them from those improper displays you are concerned about. When they are home, let them be or give them someplace where they can be alone away from the townsfolk and the family. They need each other like vampires need blood to live."- Aro_

"_Thank you Aro for all the information about this type of bond. I was not aware of what they meant to each other."- Carlisle_

"_Anytime old friend and another thing that might be of importance, Bella can get pregnant. If it does occur I have some information that you might want. It doesn't always happen because both souls must be at one with each other at the right time in Bella's cycle. The usual control methods will be of no use in preventing a pregnancy with one of us."- Aro_

_Carlisle looked at my shocked faced and thank Aro for the added information and quickly ended the call. He came around from his desk stood me up and sat down in my place and pulled me onto his lap. He rubbed my back and kissed my head. He told me that if I did become pregnant that everything would be alright. Soon enough I was myself again and we left the house for a drive. We stopped at the diner again and he grabbed me something to-go and we set off again. Carlisle drove us to this nature reserve that we would sometimes come when we needed to talk away from the family. We found a good place to sit and talk._

_Carlisle started in by saying sorry for keeping Peter from me and if he had known what he knew now that he would not have. I of course forgave him instantly especially since all this was new to the both of us. He did ask about the bonding process I went through with Peter but I told him that I felt that I needed to talk with Peter about it first and he understood. He explained to me with the information that he had received from Aro that my punishment would be two-fold and that he would enforce the first part without the knowledge or input from the family but the second part would require the input from the family. He also informed me that I and Peter would both be up punishment from the family for our actions. _

_He told me as my dad that my punishment would include several things. He explained that I would be grounded to the inside of our house until we leave for our vacation unless I was at school or work. I would also be responsible for doing all the non-hunting laundry till the same time plus any other chore that Esme needed me to do inside the house. I would also be bent over his knee twice today then he went on to explain his reasons behind his decision. He told me that this spanking would hurt and he wanted me to remember so that I thought before I had sex in public again. Once he explained everything again he asked if I understood why I was being corrected and once I told him I did he pulled me over his lap and spanked me till I couldn't stand it anymore then he kept on for another 20 swats. He was right I would remember this spanking. Then he stood me up and helped me to the car then drove us the hour and half trip back home._

_Once we got home Carlisle opened my door and lead me into the house and to his study. He told me that he was going to go ahead and finish my spanking before the meeting. I nodded to him my understanding and he pulled me over his lap once again and slide down my pants. He quickly began and not soon enough it was over. He stood me up and helped wipe away some of the tears that were falling quickly down my face. He told me that he was sorry that he had to do that but I needed to remember it so I wouldn't act that way in public again (and get caught- he whispered). Once he was finished he walked us out the study and into the living area where the family had gathered. He told everyone that the meeting was starting now and to follow him into the dining room. Everyone had a seat and Carlisle started by saying that the meeting was called to discuss possible punishment for myself and Peter for improper behavior in public. He said before he discussed a possible outcome he had to inform everyone the nature of mine and Peter's relationship. Once everyone had a basic understanding with great thanks from explanations from Jasper and Alice Carlisle open the table for discussion for any punishment the family seemed necessary for the either of us._

_While no one agreed with what we had done, they couldn't fault us as well but the location was wrong that that seemed the driving force for any punishments that might be handed down. Jasper was the one that came up with the idea that everyone agreed upon in the end. I could say it could have been worse but it could have been better, like not having one at all. Carlisle agreed that Jasper was correct in saying that Peter and I could not be separated for long but we could be separated. Jasper suggested that Peter would be allowed to be my side each evening when I went to bed but had to leave once I had awaken and remain away from the house till evening came again. He and I could be together in whatever way we wanted but I had to get at least 8 hours of sleep each night and it would be closer monitored. The time that we had to live under this restriction was to be 2 weeks. The family took a quick vote and the punishment was official and it would start that night._

****END OF FLASHBACK****

That meeting took place 2 weeks ago and Carlisle told me that he and Esme wish to speak with Peter and I this evening. So once I had finished my homework and had dinner Peter and I found ourselves waiting for Carlisle to call us into his study. Finally Esme came out of the study and told us they were ready for us and lead us into the study. We all sat down and Carlisle looked at Peter and I then back to Esme.

"Peter, Bella, Esme and I wanted to speak to you regarding a few things. I know that tonight is your first day of freedom from the families restriction they placed on the two of you and I wanted to touch base with you and tell you that the pair of you abided by it to the letter. You guys never once tired to press the boundaries to get your way and for that I am extremely happy. Bella, I would also like to address your personal punishment that you have been adhering alongside this other restriction. You have done very well with those as well and I am very pleased with you. Esme has told me that you have been doing all the laundry this whole time without complaint along with many other household chores you see needing completed without being asked. Esme and I have been discussing letting the pair of you leave the house together with either I or you mother as a chaperone. We both feel that you both have learned from your past mistake and the disappointment that it brought your mother and I. Do you think you might enjoy an evening out, even if you have to take along one of us?"- Carlisle

"Carlisle that would be wonderful. I would love to be able to take Bella out on another date. When will we be able to go?"- Peter

"Anytime you like as long as one of us is free."- Carlisle

"Thank you so much dad, for letting us out of the house."- Bella

"You are more than welcome my sweet Bella. The rest of your restrictions are still in place but I will be removing the grounding with the idea that if you are to leave the house with Peter or any other that either myself or Esme will accompany you. Peter has no such restrictions but being your parent you do. Please keep your hands to yourselves as much as possible when you are away from the house and where others not in this family may happen upon you."-Carlisle

"Of course, thank you again dad. We will not let you down."- Bella

The meeting was pretty much over so Peter and I left the study to join the others in watching a movie. Peter sat down next to Jasper and I sat at his feet. This arrangement was normal to us now and we did it so often that no one even noticed any more. Peter does have stricter rules for me since the incident at the diner so that it never happens again. I was not punished by Peter for that incident but I felt the need for it so one night shortly after our restriction began I approached him regarding it. I told him that I felt really guilty for getting him in trouble even though we were both at fault and for my part in that I needed to submit to him. He spoke with Jasper about one day while we was away from the house and Jasper suggested that he make me submit to him in a new way each night. So with that Peter had told me that he agreed to my request and told me his plan but changed it to fit our new lifestyle.

So since then I was on a release-only-when-allowed sort of deal. If I felt that I needed a sexual release then I had to verbally ask him for it. It was not always granted and had been denied for several days at a time. He had enjoyed the things in the book I had showed him and we were working our way up to a full 24/7 type of relationship. It really wasn't much different than the relationship we already had going but it did include the bedroom that we have yet to include. He told me that denying my release was my first lesson in giving my control to him. He told me that soon enough that we would begin to include more sexual things into our new lifestyle so that neither one of us got overwhelmed. So far we were both truly enjoying it and I found that Jasper and Alice have lived like this the whole time I have known the Cullen's plus a few extra years, like 25. Alice told me one day at lunch that little bit of information along with the fact that many vampires with dominate tendencies tended to slowly lean towards a full 24/7 D/s type relationship. She said that Peter was a bit more dominate than Jasper but he wouldn't push me for something I didn't feel comfortable with. I knew that she was right about that.

Once we had settled in for the evening Peter called me over to him and asked me to kneel in front of him. I undressed and positioned myself in his favorite pose and wanted for his next request. He never demanded me to do anything and always left me room to say no but I have never felt the need to turn his requests down. I waited for his response to my position but it never came. He never said a word to me and I knew better than to speak first. After a great deal of time had passed he knelt next to me and lifted my head so I could look him in the eyes and he spoke softly to me.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and you please me so by submitting yourself to me each and every day. I enjoy seeing you grow into the woman you want to be and I am grateful that you allow me to guide you there. I know that we are mates bonded to the highest degree and yet something is missing in our relationship. If you will allow me to be your husband I will cherish you, protect you from harm, guide you along the path we choose to take, and to correct you when you need it. I will respect your opinion in certain matters and consider you and your well-being in every decision I make. Bella, will you please accept me as I am, on bended knee and at your mercy and become my wife?"- Peter

"My darling Peter, I would be honored to become your wife and I will allow you to do all those things you said you would do and then some. So yes Peter, I will marry you."- Bella

He pulls a small black box out of thin air and opens it and inside is the most perfect ring I have ever seen. It is a white gold band, with a single diamond with sapphires placed perfectly around it. He pulls it from its resting place from inside the small box and places it on my finger then he kisses me gently. He pulls back and tells me that he has something else to give me as well. He quickly retrieves another box but this time it is a bit smaller and he hands it to me to open. When I open the small box I find a girl on her knees and where the heart should be is a small diamond.

"This charm will go on your bracelet and it will remind you that you have chosen to submit to me and your heart is worth more than diamonds to me. I love you so much my darling Isabella. Thank you for accepting my gift and my proposal. Now let me show you how much you mean to me."-Peter

He lifted me up and laid me gently on the bed where he began to worship my body. He took his time and before I knew he was seeking his own entrance into my very sensitive heat. He slowly pushed himself into me and continued his thrusts until we both had shared more than one release. He noticed that I was getting sleepy and whispered softly for me to rest now.

The morning light brought with it much soreness from my body and a sense of the warm fuzzies all over. I noticed that Peter was sitting in my room across from me patiently waiting on me to get up. I ever so gently removed myself from my warm and inviting bed to take my position at his feet as was the new routine we had going. I enjoyed starting off my day at his feet showing him how much his love meant to me. I of course was still undressed from our love making last evening but I had gotten into the routine of sleeping nude since each evening before bed I knelt at his feet. When we were in our rooms 75% of our time together was spent with me in an undressed state. Peter greatly enjoyed seeing my naked body and I for one enjoyed showing to him. As I knelt this morning at his feet I felt different and I couldn't explain the reasons why I did. He bent over in his chair and lifted my chin to look at him then he extended his hand for me to take and he pulled me up from the floor and into his lap. He whispered his love into my ear and began to run his hands over my body. I loved feeling his cool hands touching me and it didn't matter if he was touching me sexually or not. This morning he was just running his hands gently over my skin and I loved that feeling, that closeness that we could share.

After some time he told me that I needed to get ready to go to school and he would wait for me in his room and he would have my outfit ready in his room. Alice and I had gone shopping and the clothes I owned I picked out myself with her help but each morning Peter would select which of those I would wear for the day. He hated that I had to hide his mark but he understood about it but it never kept him from marking me with his scent each morning to fend off any unwanted males, which only would help if they were vampire males, but he did it all the same. Once our morning routine was finally completed he led me down to main floor so I could prepare something to eat and talk with my family before having to leave for school. I was glad this was the last week of classes and next week was finals. In a couple of days we had prom and I was actually looking forward to going with Peter even though both my parents would be in attendance. I was just sitting at the breakfast bar when Carlisle approached Peter and I.

"Good Morning Bella, Peter. I hope you two had an enjoyable evening."- Carlisle

"Good Morning dad, we did have the most amazing evening. I am sure that you are well aware of the fact that Peter asked me to marry him last night and I accepted his proposal."- Bella

"I am so happy for you my sweet daughter. Marriage can be such an amazing thing. I know that Peter will take great care of you and if he doesn't he will have the family to answer for it. I think you two should go out this evening and celebrate your engagement."- Carlisle

"I had hoped to take her out this evening, but I was wondering you and Esme would like to celebrate with us this evening. Are you both free this evening?"- Peter

"I believe that we are and we would love to celebrate with the two of you. I will let you make the arrangements and we can take my car. I should return from the hospital by 6 and we can leave shortly after that."- Carlisle

"Sounds like a plan, we will see you then later."-Peter

Dad walked off and I finished off my breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before grabbing my bag from my room but was stopped short by Jasper. He asked me if I had a minute and I nodded yes and he pulled me into his study where Alice was waiting for us. I sat down and they looked at each other then he started speaking. He told me that they were glad that Peter and I were going to get married and he had a gift to give to Peter but I had to be the one to give it to him. He told me that when guys like him and Peter got married it was the duty of the closest friend to inform the new bride to be of a little tradition and he was sure that Peter would be up for keeping to this tradition. He handed me a long, slender almost flat box and told me what was in it but I was not to open it or give any indication that I knew of its contents. He told me that the tradition was that ever day till the wedding took place this gift was to be used on the female and that she must ask for it every day without fail or it would show to the male that the female was not completely ready to be wed. The idea was that when the wedding came to be that the female would be completely his with no questions. Alice spoke up and told me that she has seen this and that I would go through with it and come to where I would request it more than once a day before the wedding. She told me that she and Jasper had done this and it did bring them much closer together by the end and she knew that Jasper would take care of all her needs. She went on to tell me that she still requests him to use it on her to remind her of that time leading up to the wedding. Jasper adds his two bits in, in saying that it brings great pleasure when Alice requests it to be used because she is willingly giving of herself to him for that moment. He quickly added that in the type of relationship Peter and I are beginning to get into that it is felt from the outside looking in that the female has no say in what is done to her but that is not the cause. He told me that he knows that Peter only asks things of me and does not demand anything from me just as he does with Alice. Alice adds that it would be good for Peter if I was to present him with his gift before we go to dinner with the parents tonight and each morning before I leave for school. We quickly finish up our little chat and I run with Alice downstairs to give Peter a kiss before leaving for school.

School went by painfully slow even though Alice and I were able to talk more at lunch about my new relationship with Peter. I felt good about it and I loved that poor man to death and back. She asked me how I was taking to his new stricter guidelines and I told her that I thought they helped me keep some of my self control in check. I told her that we had gotten to where I knelt as his feet before I took care of my own needs each morning and it was the last thing I need before I went to sleep. She did ask me what I did during those times and I can honestly say 'not much'. Most mornings were just me waiting on him to talk to me and I found that he was giving me time to center myself before my day got crazy so most mornings he never spoke till he felt I was ready. Some other mornings I had talked in my sleep and got him all worked up and he needed a release but that was rare. The evenings held a much different tone, usually he would ask me about my day to see if I felt that I had perform well on all my given tasks and if not he would correct me in some form or another. I rarely got a spanking any more but when I did it hurt. Some nights I would spend time in his corner and other nights I was granted my own release. As our relationship was transitioning into a more committed one I was learning lessons on self control and time management. Peter and I both felt as though I lacked in these areas and he was helping me improve myself. I was excited that I had come so far along so quickly and Alice was quick to tell me that it is the submissive part in me that wanted to please her mate and in improving my shortcomings I was pleasing Peter. She asked how my workouts were coming along and I told her that Emmett has been helping me with those and I am getting much stronger. Edward was helping me with my flexibility through Yoga and I enjoyed those times because his music played in the background. I also told her that Carlisle and I had sat down and he had helped me set up a meal plan so that my meals were balanced for me. I told her the hardest rule to follow was the no touching Peter outside my room rule unless he touched me first. She told me that she had that same rule with Jasper and it was because they could get out of control physically way to quickly if they touched outside the bedroom. I knew how she felt because all I have to do is look at Peter and my lust is off the chart. Lunch was over to quickly and soon the final bell was ending for the day. We made our way to the car and towards home.

As we were getting out of the car she whispered that I still needed to give Peter his gift. I nodded and went inside to find my mate. He was playing video games with Emmett so I sat down next to him till he finished. At a few times during the game he would lean over and kiss me and told me that he missed me and loved me so much. I cuddle up next to him while he played and soon I felt as though I was floating through the air and found that I had in fact been moved to his room and laid gently on his bed. He sat next to me reading a book when I finally opened my eyes. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss and rubbed his hands over my clothed body. It was then I remembered the gift I was to give to him and made to get up but he didn't want me to. I explained that I had a gift for him and he let me up to retrieve it. When I returned to his room to find him in the same position I left him in. I sat down next to him on the bed and handed him the box that Jasper and Alice had given to me. He noticed the tag and let out a chuckle. He asked me if I knew what they had given him and I told him I didn't but he didn't believe me. He got up and found his way to his chair across the room and sat in it. He motioned for me to come to him so I quickly undressed and knelt at his feet lowering my head. He ordered me to look at him and my eyes popped up to his demand. He asked me again if I knew what was in the package and I kept to my answer from before and told him 'no' which he and I both knew was an outright lie but I had a feeling that is what was supposed to begin with. By me giving him that gift I was requesting that he use it and what better way to make sure that happened was to lie as what the contents of the box were.

He quickly stood and forcefully pulled me from my position on the floor and bent me over the end of his bed. He sat down in front of me on his bed and opened his gift while he was talking about the tradition that was wrapped inside it. He knew that he would be given this and its purpose. I felt bad for having to lie to him and I am sure that he was going to teach me a lesson in truth telling now. He told me that I had to know what this package contained because it was part of the tradition and that is its first intended use by its owner. Each female that has given this gift to her male had lied of its contents because that was what they were told to do by another dominate. By lying to her intended mate he would make sure that she never obeyed another dominate again and this gift would see to that fact. He pulled it up and explained that now that I had lied to him he would have to punish me and would do so each day until we were married no less than 20 days from now and I would have to beg him to do so but he could not unless he had reason. That meant that I had to earn each of these punishments…great.

Peter got up from the bed and came around to where I was and briefly warned me that he was about to begin and he would not stop until he felt I had learned my lesson of lying to him. I knew he hated lying and it was against his rules to do so as well so I knew I was really in for it but then I did ask for this and I agreed to let him guide me and he was planning on keeping his word. About 10 min in he stopped and let me catch my breath and he dried my tears and kissed me on my head and started again. He continued another 10 min and then gave me another short break. When he was finally finished I had had 5 breaks total and the session had lasted almost an hour. He left me laying on the end of his bed to collect myself and to find a tube of cream to rub on me. Once he finished rubbing the cream, he selected an outfit for me to wear on our evening out with Carlisle and Esme and helped me dress.

I stood with his assistance in front of the mirror in my room as I made sure the V neck purple knee length dress fit just right. I was dressed only in the dress he had selected with no under garments. I was glad that the underwear got to be left off because honestly they would have hurt too much to have on to begin with. The reason for no bra was due to the cut of the dress simply would not allow for one to have been worn without showing. Once we were dressed he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and whispered his love for me in my ear and reminded me that he was glad that I had agreed to marry him. He turned me around and proceeded to mark me with his scent before we went down to met up with the others.

When we had made it down the stairs we were met with a few concern faces and an excited pair in Jasper and Alice. I nodded to her that I has indeed fine and gave a hateful glance at Jasper which he laugh at. I would never listen to him again on matters that involved Peter and that was of course the reason behind it to begin with. Soon Carlisle and Esme came from their room and we were ready to go.

Peter and I sat in the back seat but I found that I could not sit without much discomfort and that earned me with attention from Carlisle. He asked if everything was okay and I nodded to him that it was fine. I cuddled up next to Peter and he slipped a blanket under my bottom to add a little bit of comfort. I felt bad for lying to him but grateful that he had taken the guilt I was feeling from doing so away. We drove up to Seattle to do a little bit of dancing and have a nice meal where there was a nice upscale buffet. We had a great time and I was able to dance both with Peter and Carlisle. When I was dancing with my dad he asked me if I was in any pain but told him I was fine at the moment. He told me that he was glad that I was marrying Peter and told me that Peter and Jasper had approached him this morning before I had gotten up and informed him of the tradition between soon to be married couples mostly so he would know what was going on. He told me if I needed anything for the pain to let him know and he would get me something. I thanked him but said I would inform Peter first. He nodded that he understood and I am sure that he was a bit sad that he no longer would be provider for all of my needs any longer. I was too in a way but then again I was ready to let Peter take care of me.

Then evening out went wonderfully and it ended just as good. When we returned home Peter took care of all my wants, needs and desires by taking me up against the back of the garage. As I lay here thinking about the day, it was full of highs and lows but in the end I still had the love of my life in Peter and I was very excited about getting married to him and starting our life's together.

* * *

**AN- So I have given this story the option of getting pregnant but I want to hear what you guys feel about it. I know which way I am leaning but I would like your input about it. **

**So what did you like or dislike about this update? Please refrain from leaving an nasty comments as I am still a bit emotional at the moment and I really might just break down and stop writing and I love being able to. I am not using this as a threat but as a possible outcome if everyone just hates where I took this story. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave your comments below.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Thank you all for your reviews on this story. I am awfully sorry that I have left it for so long. I had it all mostly written when my hard drive crashed and I lost everything**. **This is the final chapter in this story and I know that it will not please everyone and its pretty short compared to what I usually put out. But it does close things up and that is what I wanted to do. I never was going to continue the story past her change to begin with and this ending just seem to flow with the story. **

**Thank you all for following my story and I do plan on working on finishing up my others as well soon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

****BPOV****

I can't believe graduation is already here and it's time to find our places in line. I am happy to have my family here but I am sad that my real father could not be here. My mother had sent back the invitation saying she couldn't attend, so I guess she is out of my life from now on, not that she was in it much since I moved away from her last year. I am very glad that my adoptive family is here though, plus Peter and my friends from the rez as well.

Tomorrow we will be leaving for the island for a much needed vacation. My family and I will be stopping along the way for a long hunting trip and some sight-seeing then we will retire to the island to prepare for mine and Peter's wedding. Yes we finally decided that we wanted to wed there on the island. Our family will return to the mainland for a week of hunting and fun while Peter and I remain on the island and do honeymoon stuff.

The graduation ceremony begins and we enter as a group and sit down. They have a few speakers but I am not listening but instead I am planning my honeymoon and what I would like to do on it. Peter has purchased a few new toys to break in and I can't wait to be tied to his bed and see what they do. He has a creative imagination and I am willing to let him try anything he believes we will both enjoy. When Jessica stands, she brings me back to reality and I stand and follow her and the rest of the remaining students up to the stage to receive our diplomas. The whole event didn't last but an hour and a half and I do not remember anything except me walking across the stage, oh well. It's over now and I can now legally get married the one I love in a few weeks.

Once many pictures were taken and hugs were given all around to my fellow classmates, my family and I headed off back to home to finish our preparations to go on vacation but mostly making sure everything is crated to be moved to our next home. Peter and Carlisle have been in talks about my upcoming change and they have decided that by the end of the year it will take place. We will be staying 3-4 months on the island then we will travel to England for a month, then to Paris then to Peter's spare cottage in Montana by the end of the year. The entire Cullen clan will be joining us for the time I must stay away from all the good and tasty smelling humans.

Once all the carryon bags and suitcases were packed into the rental truck and I had a good night's rest, we set off to the airport to board our newly purchased private jet. Carlisle decided that will all the flying the family would be doing in the next few months it would be easier for us just to get our own. The fact that Emmett and Jasper both were talking about it non-stop and bothering Carlisle about it I think helped him make up his mind just to shut them up. Now they just go on and on about who was gonna get to pilot the plane. Esme decided it should be fair that Carlisle get to do it first since he had to listen to them for weeks, night and day, to buy it to begin with. I could barely hold my laughter in for the looks on their faces when Mom put them in their places.

Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom for a quick change of clothes. He had decided at some point that I needed to wear less clothes and had bought a stores worth of string-bikinis swimsuits and had brought several on board with us. He said that my body was too hot to not so off. He didn't like the looks that Emmett, Jasper and for that matter Carlisle were giving me so he tossed his shirt off and settled it on me over my head. Now the only thing was when I bent over to pick up something, it showed most all my ass. So in the end I just got to wear my clothes over it and a blanket just in case the guys managed to sneak a peek somehow.

The island turned out to be so incredibly beautiful. The view flying over was amazing and the water was so clear you could see the large sea turtles swimming near the shore. I couldn't wait to go swimming to see how warm it was. I was told that the water was quiet warm and I would be pleased. I didn't care if it was freezing, I just wanted to be able to see all the cool fish and such. We landed and found our way to the main house, where the guys dropped off the food and other supplies, then Carlisle led us to our individual cabins, all the couples shared of course and Carlisle, Esme and Edward stayed in the main house. I would be staying there as well as Alice when the time came for me to get ready to be married but in the mean time I would share with Peter. Emmett helped carried our bags to our cabin and let one down with a loud thuk. He asked what was in the bag and Peter just wagged his eye bows and Emmett took off towards the house saying he was telling mom.

The first week flew by and we were having lots of fun reconnecting as a family. Soon it was time to begin to prepare for the wedding so the girls and I all worked together to get things ready. The boys did their part in getting the outside ready and soon it time for me to begin getting dressed. My dress was one that we had purchased months ago on a trip to Seattle and the other dresses as well, so it was rather fun to sit back and enjoy each other as we got dressed. My make up was finished and my hair was done and finally the time I had been waiting for and preparing for had finally arrived. Peter and I had been using that blasted paddle ever since we were given it and turns out that I didn't have to work to hard at earning it. I always needed something at the end of the day. Some days it was because I had not eaten enough or I argued with him about something trivial about my safety. He never had to go looking for a reason and I never had to make one up, something was always there to be corrected for. It was one of the longest months of my life but it did bring us closer together in ways I couldn't imagine before.

The music began and Carlisle walked me towards Peter. We had flown in the Denali's and The Brothers for the wedding so Marcus was performing our ceremony for us, which was a great honor. We did a hand fasting using our own vows and it was very nicely done. I couldn't believe it was so perfect but it was. The day ended up wonderfully and we all danced till late into the night. Finally Peter stood up and confronted everyone stating that if they didn't want a free porn-o show to get off the island. Emmett and Jasper both sat down and settled in for the show but their women were smart and pulled them away and towards the planes.

We were finally left all alone and we began our honeymoon. All the new toys were used and not for their intended purpose but they were all great additions to our collections. We also managed somehow to see most of the island too. Finally the family arrived back to the island 2 weeks later than they were supposed to be due back but thanks to Alice, she knew that we needed a bit more time than we had originally intended. Come to find out, they had flown back to the states and had some fun in Vegas and Edward had met his mate and had returned to the island with him. I was told his name was William but all I ever heard Edward call him was Sir so I am not so sure. I think I always knew he was gay but when I saw him standing slightly behind William, he looked happy to be following him around. The nice thick locked chain around his neck was also a obvious sign and then there was his new clothes that he always wore. I had never ever seen Edward in black leather boots but damn did they look good on him. He usually wore dark colored jeans and white or black t-shirts. Once and a while I noticed him wearing some shorts or something but whatever…I decide to look this shit up and find out what the hell he was into…In my researching, Emmett sat down besides me and said to put in Leather boy and see what pops out. Well, I was mildly surprised but not at what came back in our search query.

Life seemed to move forward and soon it was time for us to move on to Europe to spend out the last few months of my human life play tourist and watching Edward cook human food for William. Yup, human mate! We are going to be turned at the same time too. Jasper is setting up newborn boot camp now and getting handbooks and everything together. I am so not looking forward to it at all. It sounds a lot like school to me. But whatever, Peter will help me survive his brother or they both will be dead. I am sure that my life in the future will be amazing and I know it will be full of love, both for my family and my mate. I never once thought that I would meet my mate in Texas visiting a college. I dreamed of it, yes but I never really thought that dream would come true. I really did get a new chance at love just like Edward.

* * *

**AN- Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story along the way. You all have been great readers and patient with me in getting this out. Look forward to hearing what you thought of the ending. **


End file.
